Naruto, Indo Song Present
by Melody-Cinta
Summary: Lagu-lagu Indonesia yang diperanin sama chara Naruto. RnR pleaaassee! Chap 29 : She, Bukan Untuk Sembarang Hati
1. Marvells, Lagi Bohong

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Ino x Sasuke**

**Singer : Marvells**

**Tittle : Lagi Bohong**

**A/N : Cuma pengen buat cerita atau mungkin video clip. Pokoknya ini isinya lagu-lagu semua deh! One story, one music.**

**.**

INDO SONG PRESENT, NARUTO

.

"Sasukee… Aku boleh minta tolong tidak padamu??" Tanya Ino manja sambil menggandeng pacar barunya. Cowok yang udah lama dia kejar-kejar.

Sasuke tetap tidak bergeming, dia sedang asyik melihat Sakura yang terlihat sedang bermanja-manja dengan pacar barunya, Gaara.

"Hei Sasuke!!" Paggil Ino keras, dia sebal karena dicueekin.

"Ah.. Iya? Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke yang baru sadar dari lamunannya.

"Euuh.. Kau ini sebenarnya sayang aku atau Sakura sih??" Tanya Ino kesal sambil melipat tangannya.

"Sayang padamu dong Ino-chan!" Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Tapi walau begitu, Ino tetap tau kalau itu senyum palsu.

**:Oh kenapa engkau terus berbohong dan kenapa engkau terus mengelak,**

**Ya kenapa engkau tak jujur padaku? **

**Aku tau kamu lagi berbohong:**

"Oh.. Ya sudah kalau begitu." Kata Ino sambil balik ke tempat duduknya. Dia kesal akan sikap Sasuke yang seperti itu. Walau sudah pacaran. Tapi tetap saja sikapnya tidak berubah pada Ino.

Sai lewat di depan muka Ino. Ino tersenyum, "Hai, selamat pagi Sai!"

Sai yang duduk di depan Ino langsung menghadap belakang. "Selamat pagi juga Ino."

**:Aku sama sepertimu..**

**Semua ingin kumiliki…**

**Aku sama sepertimu..**

**Dan berharap semua cinta aku:**

Ya. Memang saat dia pacaran dengan Sasuke. Dia juga telah menyukai Sai. Walaupun begitu, rasa sukanya pada Sasuke belum hilang sedikit pun.

Ino beralih memandang cowok malas yang sedang tertidur pulas di seberang mejanya. Ino tersenyum pada cowok itu. Benar lagi, tak lama setelah dia suka pada Sai, dia suka pada Shikamaru. Cowok malas namun ber-IQ tinggi.

Sasuke menatap Ino yang sedari tadi tersenyum kepada laki-laki disekitarnya. Sasuke memang menyukai Ino. Namun tak lama kemudian, dia juga menyukai Sakura. Sasuke beralih pandang ke cewek manis yang sedang bersenda gurau dengan pacarnya. Inilah Hinata. Cewek yang dia taksir setelah Sakura. Memang dia menyukai Ino. Bahkan sampai sekarang.

"Ino!" Paggil Sasuke, Ino menengok.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ino kemudian,

"Kamu benar sayang padaku?" Tanya Sasuke,

"Iya dong!" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Tapi bukan senyum untuk Sasuke. Senyum untuk cowok lain tepatnya.

**:Terus terang, aku, cinta padamu:**

**:Ku tak jujur, juga cinta semuanya:**

**:Kunikmati ini, engkau pun sama:**

**:Kau pun tau, aku lagi berbohong:**

Ino menyadari itu. Walaupun Sasuke bertanya padanya, alihan matanya itu bukan untuk Ino. Tapi untuk Hinata yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

Sasuke juga menyadari itu. Ino bukan senyum padanya, namun pada Shikamaru. Cowok yang tertidur pulas disebelahnya.

**:Aku sama sepertimu..**

**Semua ingin kumiliki..**

**Aku sama sepertimu..**

**Dan berharap semua cinta aku:**

**-**

**:Aku sama sepertimu..**

**Semua ingin kumiliki..**

**Aku sama sepertimu..**

**Dan berharap semua cinta aku:**

**-**

"Kau memandangi siapa Sasuke?" Tanya Ino berusaha mengungkit masalah ini.

"Kamu dong. Kalau kamu? Kamu memang tersenyum untuk siapa?" Balas Sasuke.

Ino menyadari kebohongan Sasuke. "Tentu aku tersenyum untukmu. Siapa lagi?"

Sasuke juga menyadari kebohongan Ino.

'Tak apalah dia menyukai orang lain. Aku juga kok!' Pikir mereka barengan.

**:Oh kenapa engkau terus berbohong dan kenapa engkau terus mengelak,**

**Ya kenapa engkau tak jujur padaku? **

**Aku tau kamu lagi berbohong:**

**-**

**Yap.. Yap.. Yap.. Chapter 1 udah selese…**

**Tunggu lagu berikutnya ya!**


	2. Numata, Begini Begitu

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Shikamaru N. x Ino Y.**

**Langue : Indonesian**

**Singer : Numata**

**Tittle : Begini Begitu**

**A/N : Ini special untuk Beethogendeng dan semua ShikaIno haters. Disarankan bagi para ShikaIno lovers jangan baca!!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Ino menyisir rambutnya lembut lalu mengikatnya. Dia menatap dirinya di cermin dengan perasaan bahagia.

"Uuuh… Cantiknya diriku.." Puji Ino pada dirinya sendiri. Dia mengepalkan tangannya. "Aku siaap!"

Dia segera berjalan keluar rumah saat mengambil sepotong apple pie dari meja makan.

-

-

"Shikamaruuu!" Panggil Ino yang sekarang berada di depan pagar rumah Shikamaru.

"SHIKAMARUU BANGUUUUN!!!" Terdengar teriakan keras yang bersumber dari ibunya Shikamaru untuk membangunkan Shikamaru. Ino hanya bisa cekikikan mendengar itu.

Tak lama kumudian, Shikamaru keluar dengan muka kusut. Jelas saja, dia kan habis bangun tidur.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Shikamaru malas.

Ino tersenyum sumringah, "Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? Kudengar didekat sini ada festival." Jawab Ino,

Shikamaru berbalik dan ingin berjalan kearah rumahnya. "Maaf. Tidak tertarik. Lebih baik aku tidur saja,"

**-**

**:Yang, dengarkan sayang,**

**Kita harus bicara, empat mata,**

**Yang, dengarkan saja,**

**Ini akan terasa menyakitkan:**

**-**

"Tapi aku HARUS jalan-jalan!" Bantak Ino kesal.

"Dan aku HARUS istirahat!" Balas Shikamaru,

"Ahh.. Pokoknya aku ingin jalan-jalan! Kau harus mengantarku jalan-jalan!" Suruh Ino,

Shikamaru berbalik, "Aku bilang aku MAU TIDUR!" Bantah Shikamaru kesal akan perlakuan Ino yang keras kepala.

**-**

**:Sadarkah kita yang memaksa.. (memaksa cinta..):**

**:Padahal inginnya berbeda:**

**:Aku maunya begini..:**

**:Kamu maunya begitu:**

**:Kita tak pernah setuju..**

**Pada satu cinta:**

**-**

"Hiks.. Hiks.." Ino mulai menangis, "Selalu saja, setiap kita ingin kencan, pasti kau menolak."

Shikamaru tak perduli dengan cerita Ino.

"Waktu itu.. Saat aku ingin pergi misi keluar, kau tidak mengantarku sama sekali.." Jelas Ino, "Dan saat aku tanya pada Chouji, ternyata kau tidur. Selalu saja tidur!!"

Shikamaru tetap tidak peduli. Padahal hal itu memang benar-benar terjadi.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa kita pacaran??" Tanya Ino masih menangis, "Apa untuk main-main?"

Shikamaru masih tidak menjawab. Ino merasa terejek oleh itu.

Ino berlari pelan, mencoba keluar dari lingkungan rumah Shikamaru.

"Oke kalau begitu." Kata Shikamaru, Ino berhenti berlari. Ingin tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana kalau kita putus?"

**-**

**:Yang, dengarkan sayang,**

**Kali ini kubicara, kejujuran:**

**:Yang, dengarkan sayang, **

**Lebih baik kau dan aku,**

**Sudahi saja:**

**:Sadarkah kita yang memaksa.. (memaksa cinta..):**

**:Sedangkan inginnya berbeda:**

**-**

"Kau bilangkan kalau aku tidak mengerti dirimu? Bagaimana kalau kita putus saja?" Ulang Shikamaru,

"Aku tidak ingin putus Shikamaruuu!!" Teriak Ino kencang,

"Tapi sekarang aku rasa.. Aku sudah tidak menyukaimu lagi," Jawab Shikamaru enteng,

Air mata Ino makin mengalir deras. Ino menutup kupingnya dan berlari lebih cepat dari yang tadi.

**-**

**:Aku maunya begini..:**

**:Kamu maunya begitu:**

**:Kita.. Tak pernah bertemu..:**

**:Aku inginnya begini:**

**:Kamu inginnya begitu:**

**:Kita tak pernah setuju:**

**:Pada satu cinta:**

**-**

BRAAAK!  
Ino menutup keras pintu kamarnya.

"AKU TIDAK INGIN PUTUS DENGAN SHIKAMARU! TIDAK INGIN!" Teriak Ino kenacang sambil memukul-mukul bantalnya.

Semakin lama suaranya semakin kecil.

"Aku.. Tidak ingin.. Putus.. Dengan.. Shikamaru.." Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang terdengar sebelum ia menangis.

**-**

**:Sadarkah kita yang memaksa.. (memaksa cinta..):**

**:Padahal inginnya berbeda:**

**:Aku maunya begini:**

**:Kamu maunya begitu:**

**:Kita.. Tak pernah bertemu:**

**:Aku inginnya begini:**

**:Kamu inginnya begitu:**

**:Kita tak pernah setuju**

**Pada satu cinta:**

**-**

Ino mengambil HP-nya dan mengirim satu SMS ke Shikamaru yang berisi :

_**To : Shikamaru**_

_**Shikamaru, setelah kupikir-pikir, mungkin benar katamu.**_

_**Kita PUTUS.**_

_**From : Ino**_

_2 years later…_

"Yume! Kau ingin bawa mami kemana sih?" Tanya Ino pada anaknya yang berumur 3 tahun.

Yume masih menarik tangan Ino sampai akhirnya dia bertemu dengan anak laki-laki.

"Taki!" Panggil Yume,

"Yume!" Balas Taki.

Ino hanya bisa mengobrol dengan ibu-ibu berkuncir empat itu sekarang.

"Hai, namaku Ino. Kau siapa?" Tanya Ino,

"Temari." Jawab Temari,

"Sepertinya anak kita akrab ya?" Tanya Ino.

"Iya. Tidak tahu kenapa," Ujar Temari,

"Temari, Taki sudah makan?" Tanya seseorang, mereka melihat keatas.

"Shi.. Shikamaru?!" Kaget Ino,

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu. Ino." Ujar Shikamaru,

"Sekarang dia istriku. Temari." Kata Shikamaru sambil menggandeng tangan Temari.

"Ino?" Tanya seseorang dibelakang,

Ini segera menarik pria itu. "Ini suamiku. Sai."

Sai dan Temari hanya bisa diam. Tidak mengerti sama sekali.

**..**

**Selesai lagi deh satu lagu lainnya. Untuk Beethogendeng yang baca ini. Bisa gak ini jadi Birthday fic kamu??**


	3. Mbah Surip, Tak Gendong

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : No Pairing for this chap.**

**Genre : Friendship/Humor**

**Langue : Indonesian**

**Singer : Mbah Surip**

**Tittle : Tak Gendong**

**A/N : Ini lagu dari requestnya Checolazzo(betul gak nulisnya?)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Pagi ini, Anak-anak SMU Bintang lagi pada ngumpul di kelas masing-masing. Semua kelas ramee.. Terutama kelas 10D, kelas Naruto dkk.

"Aaaah! Boseeen!" Teriak Naruto kesal sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di tangan.

"Yoohooo! Woi semuua!" Panggil Kiba dari arah pintu.

"Kiba si tukang telat dating juga," Kata Chouji sambil makan kripik kentangnya.

"Kib, lu punya maenan kagak? Bosen nih gue!" Tanya Naruto pada Kiba,

Kiba menjentikkan jarinya. "Ada dong! Gue punya permainan baru! Udah gue tes sama Akamaru kemaren."

Semuanya langsung sweatdrop. Masa orang disamain sama anjing?

"Kalo gitu gue gak ikut ah! Gue gak mau kayak tempo hari," Kata Lee sambil siap-siap berdiri. Memang tempo hari itu, mereka ikut maen lempar-lemparan sama Kiba. Bukan maenan yang dilempar, malah mereka yang dilempar.

"Tunggu dulu! Kali ini beda!" Cegah Kiba, Lee kembali duduk.

"Permaenan ini beda! Nama permaenannya 'Gengong-gendongan'" Ujar Kiba. Semua langsung heran,

"Gendong-gendongan?"

**:Tak gendong,**

**Kemana-mana,**

**Tak gendong,**

**Kemana-mana:**

Kiba mengangguk pasti.

"Yaudahlah gue coba. Mungkin seru," Kata Naruto,

"Oke. Gue juga ikut," Ujar Sasuke ikut-ikutan. Akhirnya semuanya juga pada ngikut.

"Gimana cara maennya?" Tanya Sai,

Kiba segera melompat kepunggung Shino. "Gini caranya!"

Semua langsung menatap heran kecuali Shino, karena dia udah keberatan.

"Jadi, nanti siapa yang tahan gendongin temennya buat ngelilingin kelas ini 3x, dia menang!" Sambung Kiba.

Mereka yang awalnya bingung langsung mulai gendong-gendongan.

"Oke. Siap semuaa?" Tanya Ino dengan centilnya. Jelas saja karena ada pacarnya disana. Sai. Ino dipaksa buat jadi juri perlomabaan itu.

"SIAAAP!" Jawab mereka. Setelah Ino menghitung, mereka pun mulai mengelilingi kelas dengan liarnya.

"Yuuuhuuu! Kayak naek pesawat! Terbang cuuy!" Teriak Naruto yang lagi digendong sama Sasuke.

"Hei dobe! Jangan gerak-gerak! Berat tauuu!" Tegas Sasuke. Naruto langsung diem kayak patung.

**:Daripada kamu naik pesawat kedinginan**

**Mendingan, tak gendong tho. Enak tho. Mantep tho.**

**Hayooo… Kemana??:**

Semuanya udah pada ngelilingin kelas 3x. Yang gendong pada kecape'an semua. Langsung pada minum segalon. Nggak lah.. Bo'ong.

"Cape' Kib.." Ujar Neji sambil meminum segelas air. Yaiyalah, orang dia abis gendong Lee.

Kiba langsung beranjak dari kursinya. "Sekarang gantian yang digendong jadi gendong!"

"Tapi Kib…" Kata Shikamar sambil nunjuk Chouji.

"Ke.. Kecuali Shikamaru dan Chouji." Lanjut Kiba menatap mereka ngeri.

"GOOO!" Teriak Sakura memulai pertandingan. Awalnya dia ngga mau ikut, tapi disogok pake sushi. Jadinya dia mau deh.

Semua kembali gendong-gendongan bukan mesra.

**:Tak gendong, kemana-mana:**

**:Tak gendong, kemana-mana:**

**:Enak tauu!:**

Mereka berhenti tanding saat mendengar suara bel istirahat berbunyi. Baru saja ingin keluar, tapi Kiba segera mencegatnya.

"Sekarang kita maen gendong-gendongannya di lapangan!" Semuanya langsung lemes. Tapia pa boleh buat? Mereka terlanjur kena air dan basah.

**:Where.. Are you going?:**

**:Ok, I am walking,:**

**:Where are you going?:**

**:Ok, my darling:**

"Siap? Mulaiii!" Teriak Tenten. Kali ini dia disogok kalo mau bantuin, dia boleh pacaran sama Neji. Neji sih pasrah-pasrah aja. Secara dia juga suka Tenten.

Mereka pun langsung pada gendong-gendongan lagi. Tapi kali ini dengan ukuran yang lebih luas.

**:Tak gendong, kemana-mana:**

**:Tak gendong, kemana-mana:**

**:Enak dong, mantep dong:**

**:Daripada kamu naik bajaj**

**Kesasar:**

**:Mendingan tak gendong tho. Enak tho. Mantep tho.:**

Esok hari pun datang, pada pagi hari, semua anak-anak kelas 10D langsung pergi ke lapangan. Buat maen gendong-gendongan pastinya.

"Tenaga gue udah pulih! Pasti nanti gue yang menang!" Kata Sai semangat. O, ya, Sai kedapetan gendong Gaara.

"Gaaak! Gue pasti yang menang!" Ujar Naruto kemudian.

Mereka pun mulai berlomba layaknya kemarin.

**:Tak gendong, kemana-mana:**

**:Tak gendong kemana-mana:**

**:Enak tauu!:  
-**

**:Where are you going**

**Ok, I am walking:**

**:Where are you going**

**Ok, my darling:**

Lagi-lagi mereka mulai berlari kencang sambil menggendong temannya.

Dengan tiba-tiba, Shino kehilangan keseimbangan dan menjatuhkan Kiba. Mereka gugur .

**:Tak gendong, kemana-mana:**

**:Tak gendong, kemana-mana:**

**:Enak dong, mantep dong:**

**:Daripada kamu naik ojek**

**Kesasar:**

**:Mendingan tak gendong tho. Enak tho. Mantep tho.:**

Lalu permainan pun dimenangkan oleh Gaara dan Sai. Semenjak saat itu, permainan gendong-gendongan menjadi permainan wajib kelas.

…

**Satu cerita selesai lagii.. **

**O, ya, lagu ini atas requestnya Checolazzo. Kalo yang mau request lagu silahkan. Asal lagu indonesia dan Melody kenal, mudah-mudahan bisa dibuat. Tapi gak boleh sama pairing sama genrenya. Itu semua urusan author..**


	4. Vierra, Bersamamu

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Neji x Tenten**

**Genre : Romance**

**Singer : Vierra**

**Tittle : Bersamamu**

**A/N : Lagu ini atas requestnya Secret Girl. Inget ya! Di ficku gak ada yang YAOI atau YURI!!  
-**

**-**

Tenten tersenyum melihat seorang pria yang sedang serius bermain basket.

"Neji.." Ucapnya, ya. Neji adalah pacarnya sekarang. Pacar yang selalu dicintainya.

Setelah pertandingan selesai, Neji segera berlari menuju Tenten dan mengambil segelas air.

"Selamat ya atas kemenangannya!" Ujar Tenten tersenyum senang, wajah Neji juga ikut-ikutan senang.

"Terima kasih ya! Ini semua juga berkatmu kok!" Balasnya lagi.

Muka Tenten bersemu merah.

**:Memandang wajahmu cerah:**

**:Membuatku tersenyum senang,**

**Indah dunia:**

"Aku tidak menyangka kau tetap mendukungku walaupun dulu kau sangat benci pada permainan ini," Ujar Neji sambil berjalan mendekat.

"A.. Itu juga karena tekadmu yang kuat." Kata Tenten,

"Terima kasih atas dukunganmu.." Kata Neji, "Aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu."

Muka Tenten kembali bersemu merah. "I.. Iya.." Jawabnya

**:Tentu saja kita pernah,**

**Mengalami perbedaan,**

**Kita lalui:**

Neji memeluk Tenten.

"Aku sayang padamu. Sangat sayang." Katanya memeluk Tenten erat.

Tenten mengelus kepala Neji. "Aku juga menyayangimu kok!"

'Sangat sayang sampai aku tidak mau lepas darimu Neji..' Tambahnya dalam hati.

Tenten balas memeluknya erat.

"Memang kenapa sih? Tumben sekali kau begini.." Tanya Tenten heran.

Neji melepas pelukannya, "Aku.. Ingin pindah ke Inggris untuk selamanya,"

Mata Tenten terbelalak, hatinya bagaikan tersayat-sayat sekarang. Dia tidak mungkin bisa lepas dari Neji. Pria yang telah membuatnya gila karena cinta.

**:Tapi aku merasa,**

**Jatuh terlalu dalam,**

**Cintamu~:**

**:Ku tak'kan berubah..**

**Ku tak ingin kau pergi**

**Selamanya~:**

-

-

Tenten masih berdiam ditempat, tak mampu ucapkan kata-kata. Pikirannya kosong. Dia sangat sedih, bahkan sampai tidak bisa mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Te.. Tenten..?" Tanya Neji khawatir. Kondisi Tenten sangat buruk baginya sekarang. Tenten yang dia kenal selalu ceria, sekarang terlihat diam kaku mendengar ucapannya.

"Kapan…?" Tanya Tenten, tatapan matanya masih kosong.

Neji menatapnya heran.

"Kapan kau pergi Neji?" Tanya Tenten memperjelas maksud dan tujuan.

"Lu.. Lusa.." Jawab Neji canggung, 'Apa yang akan dilakukan Tenten sekarang..?'

Tenten segera berlari meninggalkan sekolah. Yang lain terlihat bingung akan hal itu. Sekarang bukan waktu pulang sekolah.

**:Ku kan setia..:**

**:Bersamamu**

**Bersama.. Dirimu.. Dirimu..:**

**:Sampai nanti**

**Akan selalu bersama dirimu:  
**

-

Tenten tiba dirumahnya dengan selamat. Melewati ibu yang hanya bisa menatap bingung akan Tenten yang pulang cepat. Dia mencoba bertanya pada Tenten. Tapi kelihatannya Tenten tidak mendengarnya sama sekali.

-

Tenten melempar tasnya asal dan langsung menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur empuk.

Air matanya sudah keluar sekarang. Membasahi pipi lembut Tenten.

"Neji…" Dia mengingat semua kenangan indahnya dengan Neji.

"Neji.. Aku merasa.. Jika bersama dirimu.. Tidak ada beban dihidupku.." Katanya memulai pembicaraan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Namun.." Katanya gantung, namun tak berapa lama kemudian dia melanjutkannya. "Jika tidak bersamamu.. Hidupku terasa sangat berat dengan banyak beban.." Lanjutnya.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Neji adalah cinta pertama dan terakhir Tenten. Dia sangat mencintai Neji. Bahkan mereka berangan-angan ingin menikah saat selesai sekolah. Namun apa daya, kalau seperti ini, semua angan-angan itu hanya kenangan. Kenangan masa lalu yang menyakitkan.

**:Saat bersamamu kasih..**

**Kumerasa bahagia..**

**Dalam pelukmu:**

**-**

**:Tapi aku merasa,**

**Jatuh terlalu dalam,**

**Cintamu~:**

**:Ku tak'kan berubah..**

**Ku tak ingin kau pergi**

**Selamanya~:**

-

Tenten segera menuruni tangga. Menuju kearah ibunya.

"Ma.." Panggilnya, Mama Tenten pun menyahut.

"Ada apa Ten?" Tanyanya lembut sembari membelai rambut Tenten.

"Aku.. Ingin pindah ke Inggris.." Lanjutnya. Mama Tenten tercengang. "Aku ingin.. Bersama Neji."

PLAK!  
Sebuah tamparan mengenai pipi lembab Tenten.

"APA KAU MAU MENINGGALKAN IBU DAN AYAH?!" Teriaknya marah,

Tenten mengelus pipinya yang memerah. "IYA. KARENA AKU MENCINTAI NEJI!" Tegas Tenten.

Tiba-tiba Papa Tenten datang. "Jadi kau mau sekolah diluar negeri Ten?" Tanya Ayah Tenten sumringah.

Tenten mengangguk pasti. "Iya. Sangat mau!" Jawab Tenten.

"Kebetulan sekali! Papa baru saja ingin menawarkanmu bersekolah di Inggris." Ujar Papa Tenten. Tenten tersenyum senang.

**:Ku kan setia..:**

**:Menjagamu**

**Bersama.. Dirimu.. Dirimu..:**

**:Sampai nanti**

**Akan selalu bersama dirimu:**

**-**

-

_2 days later.._

Tenten berlari kecil sambil menyeret kopernya.

"Nejiiii!" Panggilnya. Neji menoleh dan mendapati gadis bercepol dua disana. Dia adalah Tenten.

Dengan segera Tenten memeluk Neji dan melepaskan koper dari genggamannya.

"Ke.. Kenapa kau disini? Bukankah sekarang kau sekolah?" Tanya Neji.

"Tidak. Aku tidak sekolah. Aku pindah sekolah." Jawab Tenten sembari tersenyum.

"Ke.. Kemana?" Tanya Neji kaget

"Ke _High School International_." Jawab Tenten. "Di Inggris," Lanjutnya.

Mata Neji membelalak, "Itu.. Sekolah yang sama denganku. Bagaimana bisa..?" Tanya Neji heran.

"Seperti yang kau bilang Neji_. "Aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu."_" Jawab Tenten sembari tersenyum.

**:Seperti yang kau katakan…:**

**:Kau akan selalu ada.. (kau akan selalu ada):**

**:Menjaga, memeluk diriku..:**

**:Dengan cintamu..**

**Dengan cintamu..:**

Mereka pun berpelukan semakin erat dari pada tadi.

_[Pesawat boing xxx akan segera berangkat. Silahkan penumpang naik ke pesawat]_

"Eee.. Sudah ingin berangkat. Ayo!!" Ajak Hinata malu-malu.

Sudah mereka berpamitan pada Ayah dan Ibu Tenten. Mereka pun naik ke pesawat dengan tujuan Inggris.

**:Ku kan setia..:**

**:Menjagamu**

**Bersama.. Dirimu.. Dirimu..:**

**:Sampai nanti**

**Akan selalu bersama dirimu:**

Mereka duduk bersebelahan.

"Neji.. Kau tahu..? Aku sangat mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau tahu.." Kata Tenten sambil menggenggam tangan Neji.

"Aku juga.." Jawab Neji dalam tidurnya.

**.**

**Lagu requestnya Secret Girl terselesaikan. Gimana? Puas gak??**

**O, ya, maksudnya Neji jawab dalam tidurnya itu bukan mimpi lho!  
Tapi Neji jawab sambil tidur.**

**Gitu aja deh.. Want to Review??**


	5. Saykoji, Online

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : No Pairing **

**Genre : Friendship/Humor –maybe-**

**Singer : Saykoji**

**Tittle : Online**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah siap?" Tanya seseorang dengan baju kerah tinggi dan kacamata hitam.

"Siap kok Shino!" Ujar seorang pemuda berambut pirang itu pada Shino.

"Yap. Sama seperti kata Naruto, kami siap!" Kata cowok berambut coklat.

"Ayoooo!!" Komando cowok dengan baju hitam-hitam.

* * *

Naruto, Kiba dan Kankuro maju keatas panggung.

"Siap semuanya??" Ujar Naruto ke seluruh penonton.

"SIAP!" Ujar semua penonton.

"_Music_!" Panggil Kiba sambil mengangkat tangannya. Musik pun terdengar.

"**Siang malam ku selalu,**

**Menatap layar terpaku, untuk**

**Online Online.. Online.. Online**" Kankuro memulai nyanyiannya.

"**Tidur telat, bangun pagi-pagi,**

**Nyalain komputer, Online lagi**

**Bukan mau ngetik kerjaan,**

**Email tugas diserahkan,**

**Tapi malah buka facebook,**

**Padahal face masih ngantuk.**

**Beler kayak orang mabuk,**

**Pala naik turun ngangguk-ngangguk**" Sahut Kiba

Naruto berjalan kearah penonton.

"**Sambil ngedownload empitri,**

**Colok IPod, USB kiri,**

**Ngecekin postingan forum,**

**Apa ada balesannya?**"

"**Belum!**" Jawab Kiba dan Kankuro

"**Dia belum sikat gigi, belum mandi,**

**Tapi kalau belum Online paling anti,**

**Buka Friendster, Myspace, Youtube,**

**Me and him, every body you too.**" Ujar Kiba

"**Siang malam kuselalu menatap layar terpaku untuk,**

**Online.. Online.. Online.. Online..**

**Jari dan keyboard beradu, **

**Pasang earphone denger lagu,**

**Aku Online.. Online.. Online.. Online..**" Kata Kankuro sambil gaya ngetik di keyboard

"**Nah, udah mandi, siap berangkat,**

**Langsung cabut, takut terlambat,**

**Tak lupa flashdisk gantung dileher,**

**Malah lupa sepatu, jadi nyeker.**" Kata Naruto sambil nunjukin sepatu bututnya,

Kiba pasang muka mesum.

"**Flashdisk isinya bokep atau lagu,**

**Kalau ada kerjaan pun gue ragu,**

**Kalo pada berani, coba pada ngaku,**

**Cek isi foldernya satu-satu.**" Ujar Kiba.

"**Di kantor Online pake proxy,**

**Walau diblok server, bisa dilolosi,**

**Emang udah kecanduan internet,**

**Produktifitas pun kepepet,**" Kata Naruto pake nada nakal.

Sekarang giliran Kiba yang nyanyi.

"**Jam kerja malah chatting Y!M,**

**Ngobrol Online sama EHem,**

**Atasan lewat, langsung klik data,**

**Pura-pura kerja didepan mata.**" Ujar KIba,

Penonton-penonton yang begitu, mukanya langsung merah semua.

"**Siang malam kuselalu menatap layar terpaku untuk,**

**Online.. Online.. Online.. Online..**

**Jari dan keyboard beradu, **

**Pasang earphone denger lagu,**

**Aku Online.. Online.. Online.. Online..**" Kata Kankuro yang dapet bagian reff.

"**Makan siang pun, aku cari sinyal Wifi,**

**Mengapaku kecanduan oh.. Why.. Why..**

**Kadang terasa, bagai tak berdaya, **

**Ingin kuberubah~~**" Kata Kankuro dengan nada yang tidak menggoda.

"**Eh, ada email, cek dulu ya..**" Kata Naruto sambil ngeliat laptop yang dibawa manager mereka, Shino.

"**Cek email, frenz, semua**

**Email benerannya cuma 2,**

**Yang satu email lama, **

**Yang satu forward dan yang sama**" Kata Kiba sambil nunjukin jarinya sesuai email yang ada.

Sekarang Naruto yang nyanyi,

"**Ngarep komentar buka Friendster,**

**Loading gue tinggal beser,**

**Pas balik ngecek komputer, eh lagi maintenan server.**" Kata Naruto dengan muka kecewa.

"**Ya udah download lagu, **

**Bajakan gratis gak pake ragu,**

**Saykoji satu album,**

**Setengah jam bisa rampung.**" Kata Kiba dengan muka licik.

Sekarang Kankuro yang nyanyi.

"**Sore sore bosen hambar,**

**Ide nakal, cari-cari gambar,**

**Nunggu video dengan sabar,**

**Ketauan pacar digampar.**" Kata Kankuro yang langsung nampar pipinya sendiri.

"**Siang malam kuselalu menatap layar terpaku untuk,**

**Online.. Online.. Online.. Online..**

**Jari dan keyboard beradu, **

**Pasang earphone denger lagu,**

**Aku Online.. Online.. Online.. Online..**" Kali ini, semuanya yang nyanyi reff.

-

End

-

**Maaf ya kalo jelek. Sebenernya Melody gak dapet ide, jadi buatnya ginian. Maaf ya kalau kalian kecewa.**


	6. Afgan, Wajahmu Mengalihkan Duniaku

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Gaara x Sakura H.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Singer : Afgan**

**Tittle : Wajahmu Mengalihkan Duniaku**

**-**

**-**

( Gaara POV )

Aku memandangi langit biru yang cerah. Aku tersenyum sendiri saat samar-samar kulihat gambar seorang gadis. Gadis yang cantik, gadis yang dapat membuatku melupakan semua pekerjaan-pekerjaan beratku.

"Sakura…"

Ya. Namanya adalah Sakura, aku baru saja menemuinya kemarin pagi.

_Flashback : On_

_Aku berjalan kearah gedung Kage. Jika kau tanya mengapa aku bisa ada diluar, itu karena aku baru saja membeli camilan. Ya.. Hitung-hitung untuk mengusir rasa bosan._

_Braaak!_

_Aku menabrak seorang perempuan. Aku bangun dan membersihkan bajuku yang sedikit kotor akibat debu._

"_Mau kubantu?" Tanyaku pada perempuan itu, dia mendongak. Jantungku berdegup kencang. A.. Apa ini? Dia cantik sekali!!!_

_Dia tersenyum kearahku, "Terima kasih,"_

_Flashback : Off_

Dan sejak saat itu aku selalu terpikir olehnya, mukanya yang cantik selalu memenuhi pikiranku.

_Drrrt… Drrrrt.._

HPku bergetar tanda ada SMS, aku melihat SMS itu.

_From : Sakura no Hana_

_Gaara, aku merindukanmu!_

_Love, Sakura_

Kalian pasti bingung akan SMS itu. Jadi, tidak berapa lama setelah kami bertemu, kami berpacaran.

Aku pun membalas SMS itu.

_To : Sakura no Hana_

_Aku juga. Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di taman biasa?_

_Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberitahu padamu._

_Love, Gaara_

Aku pun mengambil kacamata hitam dan topiku lalu pergi.

_Lovely Park 11:08 a.m._

Aku melihat seorang perempuan sedang duduk di kursi taman.

"Gaara!" Dia langsung melambai-lambaikan tangannya padaku, aku tersenyum dan langsung berjalan kearahnya.

-

"Jadi? Apa?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

Aku tersenyum.

"**Ketika, kau lewati,**

**Bumi tempat ku berdiri,**

**Kedua, mata ini tak berkedip,**

**Menatapi,**

**Pesona.. Indah wajahmu,**

**Mampu mengalihkan duniaku" **Aku mulai bernyanyi sambil memegang kedua tangan Sakura. Muka Sakura jadi merona.

"Ma.. Masa..?" Tanya Sakura malu-malu,

Aku mengangguk. Meyakinkan Sakura.

"**Tak henti, membayangkanmu,**

**Terganggu, oleh cantikmu,**

**7 hari dalam seminggu,**

**Hidup penuh warna,**

**Kuselalu mendekatimu,**

**Memberi tanda cinta" **Aku melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

Sakura makin tersipu, Aku mengajaknya menuju tengah taman.

"**Engkau wanita tercantikku,**

**Yang pernah kutemukan,**

**Wajahmu mengalihkan, duniaku" **Aku menyanyi sambil menari dengan Sakura. Suara Gaara yang cukup bagus ditambah tarian yang indah, mampu membuat seisi taman melihat mereka; terpesona akan kecocokan mereka.

"**Pesona.. Indah wajahmu,**

**Mampu mengalihkan duniaku~**

**Tak henti, membayangkanmu,**

**Terganggu oleh cantikmu~" **Aku telah menghayati lagu yang dinyanyikannya. Semuanya juga sudah terbawa oleh suasana itu, bahkan sampai ada yang melempar bunga-bunga indah keangkasa; tepatnya ke kepalaku dan Sakura.

"**7 hari dalam seminggu,**

**Hidup penuh warna,**

**Kuselalu mendekatimu,**

**Memberi tanda cinta" **Aku membuat hati dengan kedua tanganku. Semuanya juga ikut member tanda hati padaku dan Sakura.

"**Engkau wanita tercantikku,**

**Yang pernah kutemukan,**

**Wajahmu mengalihkan,**

**Duniaku~" **Aku melanjutkan nyanyianku sambil mengelus pipi Sakura lembut.

"7 hari dalam seminggu.." Semua tampak bernyanyi

"Hidupku penuh warna.." Aku menyahut

"**Ku selalu mendekatimu,**

**Memberi tanda cinta,**

**Engkau wanita tercantikku,**

**Yang pernah kutemukkan,**

**Wajahmu mengalihkan, **

**Duniaku~~ Duniaku~~ Duniaku~~" **Aku mengakhiri nyanyianku sembari memeluk Sakura.

Semua orang bertepuk tangan. Keadaan sangat meriah; seperti konser. Satu persatu dari mereka meninggalkan kami.

Aku memandang wajahnya, "_Aishiteru.. Hime._"

Dia tersenyum, "_Aishiteru.. _Gaara-kun."

-

-

End.

-

-

**Yeeiyy! Akhirnya aku selesai juga! Gimana menurut kalian?? Mohon Reviewnya ya!!**


	7. Peterpan, Tak Ada Yang Abadi

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto U. x Hinata H.**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy**

**Singer : Peterpan**

**Tittle : Tak Ada Yang Abadi**

**--**

**--**

**--**

Malam ini, terlihat seorang laki-laki sedang menggandeng seorang gadis yang perutnya membesar kearah sebuah _café_.

"Naruto-kun.. Kenapa membawaku kesini?" Tanya Hinata bingung saat Naruto menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sebuah kursi.

Dia menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata. "Kita akan makan malam. Hitung-hitung syukuran karena hamilmu sudah delapan bulan."

Hinata tersenyum. Dia senang akan perlakuan suaminya itu.

"Pelayan!" Panggil Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya, dengan sigap seorang pelayan datang.

"Ma.. Mau pesan apa _mr_?" Tanya pelayan itu gugup,

"Jangan gugup begitu. Walau aku seorang polisi, namun disaat begini, aku adalah seorang suami." Kata Naruto yang sukses mengeluarkan nafas lega pelayan itu.

"Aku pesan menu terenak ya!" Pesan Naruto, "Dua," Pelayan itu mengangguk.

"Hinata, aku merindukan saat-saat seperti ini, akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu sibuk dengan para teroris." Kata Naruto, Hinata mengangguk seakan dia setuju pada Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Terdengar suara teriakan dari arah belakang Naruto, dia berdiri dan membalikkan badannya. Dan..

_Saaatss…_

Satu peluru berhasil melukai pundak Naruto. Naruto memegang pundaknya.

"Hh.. Kau rupanya.." Kata Naruto dengan nada seakan menemukan sesuatu yang berharga. Betul saja, dia beru saja bertemu dengan teroris yang terkenal amat sangat picik.

Dia mengambil pistolnya lalu mengarahkannya ke orang itu.

"Mati kau!" Seru Naruto yang masih memegang pistol dengan gemetaran. Namun orang itu tetap tenang. Naruto mencoba menembaknya, namun gagal. Dia menjatuhkan pistol itu dan jatuh terduduk.

"Naruto!" Hinata berlari menuju Naruto dengan cemas. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hinata khawatir.

Naruto melihat Hinata dan mengelus pipi Hinata. "Tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan." Namun kata-kata itu belum cukup baginya.

Dia memandang orang itu, berharap jawaban dari ini semua.

"Hh.. Baiklah.. Dipeluru itu sudah kupasang racun." Jawabnya pasrah. Mata Hinata terbelalak.

"Segera panggil _ambulance_!"

**:Tak'kan selamanya,**

**Tanganku mendekapmu,**

**Tak'kan selamanya,**

**Raga ini menjagamu,**

**Seperti alunan detak jantungku**

**Tak bertahan, melawan waktu**

**Dan semua keindahan**

**Yang memudar**

**Atau cinta yang t'lah hilang:**

Hinata sekarang sedang berdiri dihadapan dokter yang sedang memeriksa kekasihnya.

"Ba.. Bagaimana dokter? Bagaimana keadaan suami saya?" Tanya Hinata yang tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya.

Dokter itu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak bisa. Racun ini sama sekali tidak mempunyai obat penawar." Jawab dokter itu dengan nada menyesal.

Hinata sangat terkejut. Dia berjalan mundur dengan perlahan sambil bergumam "Tidak mungkin..", kemudian berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu. Air matanya sudah keluar, tak bisa ditahan lagi.

Dia terduduk tembok kamar mandi. "Tidak mungkin.. Naruto-kun tidak mungkin… Dia kuat.." Katanya mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Dia mengelus perutnya. "Naruto.. Pasti.. Kuat.. Aku percaya itu!!" Dia mulai berani dengan kenyataan. Dia kembali keruangan pasien itu.

**:Tak ada yang abadi**

**Tak ada yang abadi**

**Tak ada yang abadi**

**Tak ada yang abadi:**

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Dia merasa sedikit pusing. Dia melihat ke seisi ruangan, dia melihat Hinata. Hinata sedang tertidur pulas di pinggir kasurnya.

"Hi.. Na.. Ta..?" Tanya Naruto, dia tidak bermaksud membangunkan Hinata. Namun apa daya, Hinata sudah bangun.

"Naruto? Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya HInata sambil tersenyum. Senyum palsu. Ya, Naruto tahu itu semua. Senyum yang tidak biasa ia lihat kala pagi hari.

Naruto tersenyum. "Sudah Hinata-chan."

"A.. Aku panggil dokter dulu ya!" Kata Hinata yang terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu. Naruto mengangguk.

-

"Dokter! Naruto sudah sadar." Lapor Hinata pada dokter berambut merah muda itu.

"Ayo. Kau akan beritahu semua ini kan padanya?" Tanya dokter itu.

"Jangan.. Kumohon Jangan.." Ucap Hinata memohon.

"Ayolah. Cepat atau lambat dia akan tahu.." Ujar Sakura kesal, kenapa semua pasien selalu ingin menutupi penyakit mereka?

"Kumohon.. Jangan beritahu kalau Naruto terkena racun tanpa penawar itu.." Hinata kembali memohon tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang mendengarnya disana.

"Hinata-chan.."

-

"Baiklah, keadanmu mulai membaik, aku keluar dulu ya!" Kata dokter itu sambil keluar ruangan.

"Hinata-chan.." Panggil Naruto, Hinata duduk di sisi ranjang Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Tentang penyakit itu juga." Ujarnya, Hinata membelalakan matanya.

"Darimana kau..?"

"Saat kau berbicara dengan dokter tadi." Jawab Naruto memotong.

**:Oh.. Biarkan.. Aku bernafas**

**Setelah.. Sebelum..**

**Hilang:**

"Na.. Naruto, itu hanya.."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tak apa, yang mengatur semuanya Tuhan."

Hinata kembali mengeluarkan kembali air matanya, dia takjub akan ketabahan suaminya.

"Lagi pula, ini adalah takdirku. Tidak ada yang dapat merubah takdir kecuali yang diatas." Jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk keatas. Hinata segera memeluk Naruto.

**:Tak'kan selamanya,**

**Tangan ini mendekapmu**

**Tak'kan selamanya**

**Raga ini menjagamu:**

Hinata melepas pelukannya. Naruto tersenyum, "Lagi pula kalau aku tidak ada. Nanti akan ada anak kita kan?" Naruto mengelus perut Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk. "Sekarang, kau dapat memberi namanya Naruto." Kata Hinata mengusap air matanya.

"Beri nama saja… Minato Uzumaki." Jawab Naruto, "Aku ingin kau mengenangku.. Dan ayahku.."

Hinata mengangguk. "Aku tidak akan melupakanmu Naruto-kun."

**:Jiwa yang lama segera pergi**

**Bersiaplah, para pengganti:**

**:Tak ada yang abadi**

**Tak ada yang abadi:**

Naruto tersenyum. Hinata ikut tersenyum.

"Hinata.. Aku sangat mencintaimu.. Dan juga anak kita." Kata Naruto, nafasnya sangat terengah-engah; memburu.

Hinata mulai panic. "Dokteer!!" Teriak Hinata dalam kepanikan.

"Ssst.. Hinata.. Diam.. Aku tidak apa-apa.." Ujar Naruto dengan nafas yang masih memburu.

"Na.. Naruto.. Jangan banyak bicara!!" Suruh Hinata, "Dokter!" Hinata masih berusaha memanggil sang dokter.

"Hi.. Hinata.. Kumohon.. Dengarkan aku sekali saja…" Kata Naruto, Hinata terdiam lalu mendengarkan.

"Aku ingin.. Kau tinggal dengan ibuku.. Kalau nanti aku sudah.. Meninggal." Kata Naruto

"Naruto!! Jangan berkata begitu!!" Kata Hinata panik, dia masih sibuk memanggil dokter.

**:Tak ada yang abadi**

**Tak ada yang abadi**

**Tak ada yang abadi:**

"Hinata.. Malaikat sudah menjemputku.." Kata Naruto yang berhasil membuat Hinata menangis menjadi-jadi.

"Naruto.. Kau bicara apa..?" Tanya Hinata panik sekaligus heran,

"_Ai.. Shi.. Teru.._" Kata-kata Naruto kembali membuat Hinata mengguncangkan tubuh Naruto.

Tidak bergerak.

Itulah respon yang dia dapat. Naruto sudah meninggal. Meninggalkannya sendiri disini. Air matanya mengalir deras.

"NARUTOOO!!!"

-

End

-

**Ending yang GaJe… -.-, Yasudahlah, bagaimana?? Aku bilang sedih lho! Pengen nangis jadinya..**


	8. Vierra, Perih

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Gaara x Matsuri **

**Genre : Gak tau yang pas apa.**

**Singer : Vierra**

**Tittle : Perih**

**-**

**-**

_Aku ingin menemuimu saat pulang sekolah di taman._

_Gaara._

Matsuri membaca surat dari pacarnya itu. Dia senang sekali, tentu saja senang karena selama ini Gaara tidak menganggapnya, dan sekarang? Dia ingin menemuinya? Pasti senang sekali rasanya.

Dia menjalani pelajaran dengan tidak serius, dia sibuk memikirkan apa yang terjadi saat pulang sekolah.

_Kriiiiing…_

Bel pulang pun berbunyi, semua anak segera merapikan mejanya dan berhamburan keluar kelas untuk pulang ataupun sekedar bergosip di kantin.

Matsuri memasukkan bukunya kedalam tas selemapangnya. Dia memakai tas itu dan berjalan senang kearah taman sekolah.

Disana sudah terlihat seorang pria berambut merah. Sedang menunggu Matsuri pastinya.

"Gaara-kun!!" Panggil Matsuri dengan ceria, Gaara menoleh.

Matsuri berjalan mendekat. "Ada apa Gaara? Apakah kita ingin jalan-jalan?" Tanya Matsuri senang.

"Tidak." Jawab Gaara singkat. Matsuri kecewa akan hal itu.

"Lalu?" Tanyanya penasaran, Gaara memandangnya lekat.

"Kita putus." Lalu Gaara pergi dengan angkuh kearah wanita lain. Sakura. Nama gadis itu adalah Sakura.

Matsuri menangis. "Ke.. Kenapa..?" Tanyanya pelan.

-

Matsuri menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur coklatnya. Dia memandang fotonya dan Gaara dulu. Ya, hanya dulu. Bukan sekarang.

"Aku tahu.. AKu tidak akan pernah bisa melebihi Sakura." Kata Matsuri, dia kembali menangis sembari memegang kertas foto itu.

-

"PenSi sekolah?" Tanya Matsuri saat temannya, Hinata memberitahu itu.

Hinata mengangguk. "Iya, disana kita harus menampilkan sesuatu. Seperti menari, drama atau nyanyi." Jelas Hinata.

"Kau menyanyi saja Matsuri." Ujar Tenten, sahabat Matsuri sekaligus tetangganya.

"Ta.. Tapi kan.." Matsuri mencoba mengelak.

"Suaramu bagus kok Matsuri-chan." Kata Hinata. Matsri mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyanyi." Ujar Matsuri.

-

-

"Baiklah, sekarang kita panggilkan Matsurii!!" Ujar Ino sang MC. Matsuri maju ke panggung.

Dia menggenggam _mic_. "Lagu ini aku persembahkan untuk seseorang yang memutuskanku." Kata Matsuri.

Gaara yang mendengar itu merasa tersindir.

'Apa maksudnya?' Pikir Gaara,

Musik mulai mengalun.

"**Dirimu..**

**Tak pernah menyadari..**

**Semua.. Yang telah kau miliki..**

**Kau buang aku.. Tinggalkan diriku..**

**Kau hancurkan aku..**

**Seakanku tak pernah ada..**" Matsuri menyanyikan lagu ini dengan penuh perasaan. Gaara semakin merasa tersindir akan hal ini.

"**Aku kan bertahan..**

**Meski tak'kan mungkin..**

**Menerjang kisahnya..**

**Walau perih.. Walau perih..**" Matsuri memegang dadanya seakan-akan dia merasa hatinya perih.

"**Salahkah…**

**Aku terlalu cinta..**

**Berharap..**

**Semua kan kembali..**" Matsuri menatap Gaara. Gaara menengok kearah lain. Matsuri tersenyum.

"**Kau buang aku,**

**Tinggalkan diriku..**

**Kau acuhkan aku seakan ku tak pernah ada..**" Matsuri kembali mengingatnya. Ingat saat-saat waktu mereka pacaran dulu. Matsuri bukan dianggap pacar olehnya. Tapi… Babu.

"**Aku kan bertahan..**

**Meski tak'kan mungkin..**

**Menerjang kisahnya.. **

**Walau perih.. Walau perih..**" Matsuri mulai menangis. Semua memori tentang Gaara seakan berputar diotaknya. Bagaikan sebuah drama yang berakhir menyedihkan. Dia mulai menutup matanya. Mencoba menghilangkan memori tersebut dan menghayati lagunya.

"**Aku kan bertahan..**

**Meski tak'kan mungkin..**

**Menerjang kisahnya..**

**Walau perih..**" Matsuri kembali membuka matanya perlahan.

"**Aku kan bertahan..**

**Meski tak'kan mungkin..**

**Menerjang kisahnya..**

**Walau perih.. Walau perih..**" Matsuri masih mengeluarkan air matanya.

"**Walau perih.. Wlau perih..**" Matsuri mengakhiri lagunya dan turun panggung. Air matanya masih keluar saat itu.

"Matsuri? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hinata khawatir, Matsuri mengangguk.

"Hanya terlalu menghayati lagu." Jawab Matsuri, dia melihat Gaara yang sama sekali tidak peduli dengan lagunya.

"Gaara kan?" Tanya Tenten curiga,

"Iya. Aku akan bertahan mencintainya. Sama seperti lagu tadi." Ujar Matsuri,

Tenten menepuk bahu Matsuri. "Yang sabar ya. Seharusnya Gaara menyesal memutuskanmu."

Matsuri tersenyum. "Asal dia bahagia, aku juga."

-

End

-

**Lagunya selesai lagi… Gimana?? Mind to review??**


	9. Peterpan, Menunggumu

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Gaara x Sakura H.**

**Singer : Peterpan**

**Tittle : Menunggumu**

**-**

**-**

Aku merasa diriku terbang. Dibawa oleh sebuah burung besar berwarnakan putih.

Aku merasa diriku diam. Hanya diam mengikuti orang yang membawaku.

Kumohon, tolonglah aku! Siapa pun! Terutama kau…

_Sakura.. Tolonglah aku..!!_

------xxXXxx-------

Hari ini, aku masih berjalan bebas di pedesaan Konoha. Memandang tebing yang berukiran hokage-hokage. Dari yang kesatu sampai kelima.

Aku tersenyum saat kembali mengingat perkataan pria itu. Laki-laki polos yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi laki-laki gagah dan berwibawa.

"Kazekage.." Aku tersenyum,

"Aku tidak percaya kau benar-benar menjadi Kazekage.."

"Gaara.."

Aku terus berjalan.

Draaakk…

Aku menabrak seorang ibu-ibu.

"Ma.. Maaf.." Kataku sambil mengambil barang belanjaan ibu itu,

"Ti.. Tidak apa-apa." Ujarnya, aku masih mengambil belanjaan ibu itu. Aku tersentak kaget saat melihat telur rebus yang retak.

'Apa ini? Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak?' Pikirku heran sambil memegang telur itu,

"Su.. Sudah selesai nak?" Tanya ibu itu, aku kaget dan langsung berdiri.

"Su.. Sudah. Ini, maaf, telurnya ada yang pecah." Ujarku

"Tidak apa-apa." Katanya lalu pergi. Semakin lama semakin tak terlihat. Aku memandangi sampai dia benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan.

'Kenapa perasaanku begini?'

**:Di dalam sebuah cinta,**

**Terdapat bahasa,**

**Yang menaung indah,**

**Mengisi jiwa,**

**Merindukan kisah,**

**Kita berdua,**

**Yang tak pernah bisa,**

**Akan terlupa:**

------xxXXxx--------

Aku merasa derapan kaki. Apakah itu Sakura? Aku masih berharap.

"Lepaskan adikku!" Ujar seseorang disana. Aku kecewa, dia bukan Sakura. Tapi Kankuro-nii.

_Sakura.. Kapan kau datang..?_

----xxXXXxxx-------

"Sakura-chan! Kita dipanggil oleh nenek Tsunade!!" Teriak Naruto

Aku berlari kearahnya, "Kenapa?" Tanyaku,

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Kita kesana sama-sama saja Sakura-chan." Jawab Naruto,

Aku mengangguk.

**:Bila rindu ini,**

**Masih milikmu,**

**Kuhadirkan sebuah tanya untukmu,**

**Harus berapa lama aku menunggumu,**

**Aku menunggumu:**

--------xxXXxx--------

Mana? Mana? Aku tidak mendengar lagi suara Kankuro-nii. Dimana kau Kankuro-nii? Kenapa kau?

Aku merasa diriku semakin lemah, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi.

_Sakura.. Cepatlah kau datang.. Aku ingin menemuimu.._

-------xxXXXxxx---------

"Ada Tsunade-sensei?" Tanyaku pada hokage kelima.

"Jadi begini, aku baru saja mendapat kabar burung." Ujar Tsunade, aku memasang wajah penasaran akan lanjutannya.

"Dari Suna." Lanjutnya. Mataku membelalak.

'Berarti _feeling_ku benar. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Suna.' Pikirku

"Kazekage-sama.." Ujarnya, aku semakin penasaran. "Diculik."

Aku kaget sekali. Gaara? Gaara diculik?

Drap!

Aku segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Pikiranku hanya satu. Secepat mungkin, aku harus sampai di Suna.

**:Di dalam masa indah,**

**Saat bersamamu,**

**Yang tak pernah bisa,**

**Akan terlupa:**

--------xxXXxx----------

Aku merasa siriku terhempas ditanah yang keras.

"Kau lama sekali." Ujar seseorang,

"Maaf, mengalahkan Kazekage bukan hal yang mudah ruapanya." Ujar suara lain,

"Ya sudah, cepat hisap jinchurikinya." Suruh suara pertama.

A.. Apa ini? Apa yang ingin mereka lakukan?

_Sakura.. Kapan kau datang? Aku menunggumu.._

--------xxXXxx--------

Aku masih berlari. Menelusuri hutan-hutan agar dapat cepat menuju Sunagakure.

'Aku sudah kehilangan Sasuke. Dan sekarang, aku tidak akan mau kehilanganmu lagi, Gaara.'

Air mataku perlahan jatuh membasahi mukaku. Aku tidak mengelapnya. Biarkan saja itu menjadi sebuah jejak. Bagi semua yang mengkhawatirkanku.

**:Pandangan matanya,**

**Menghancurkan jiwa,**

**Dengan segenap jiwa,**

**AKu bertanya,**

**Bila rindu ini,**

**Masih milikmu,**

**Kuhadirkan sebuah tanya untukmu,**

**Harus berapa lama, aku menunggumu,**

**Aku menunggumu:**

-----xxXXxx----

Aku merasakan diriku terangkat.

Aku merasa mulutku dibuka paksa oleh seseorang.

Mereka ingin mengambil Shukaku, ya, Shukaku.

Mereka terus mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tubuhku. Seperti..

.

Nyawa

.

_Sakura.. Aku butuh pertolonganmu sekarang.._

------xxXXxx------

Akhirnya…

Aku bernafas lega setelah aku menemui gerbang konoha.

"Sakura! Aku butuh pertolonganmu sebagai tim medis." Seru Temari dengan raut muka khawatir.

"A.. Ada apa Temari-san?" Tanyaku,

"Kankuro.. Dia terkena racun mematikan. Kami butuh obat penawar." Jawabnya.

A.. Aku tidak bisa, bagaimana aku bisa melupakan masalah Gaara saat ini?

Tapi tak apa, Kankuro juga butuh pertolongan kan?

Aku segera berlari menuju arah yang diberitahu Temari-san.

"**Dalam hatiku menunggu,**

**Dalam hatiku menunggu,**

**A.. Ku..**

**Dalam lelahku menunggu,**

**Dalam hatiku menunggu,**

**A.. Ku..**

**Masih menunggu:**

Setelah beberapa jam, akhirnya aku sudah selesai mengobati Kankuro-san.

"Ah.. Temari-san, boleh aku mencari Gaara sekarang?" Tanyaku, Temari mengangguk. Aku segera berlari menuju gerbang Suna dan pergi kearah yang telah ditunjukkan tetua-tetua Suna.

-------xxXXxx-----------

Aku merasa diriku semakin melemah, aku tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Nyawaku seakan ingin habis oleh itu.

_Sakura.. Sebentar lagi aku akan pergi, kapan kau datang Sakura?_

**:Bila rindu ini,**

**Masih milikmu,**

**Kuhadirkan sebuah, tanya untukmu,**

**Harus berapa lama, aku menunggumu**

**AKu menunggumu:**

Aku melihat sebuah tangan.

'Tangan siapa ini?' Tanyaku heran, tiba-tiba saja ada yang menarik tangan itu,

"Gaara-kun, ayo main!" Ujar seorang gadis, aku melihat sosok itu,

"Sakura?" Tanyaku, dia mengangguk, 'Ini juga tanganku, ini badanku!' Aku terkagum-kagum oleh itu.

Aku memeluk gadis itu. "Sakura! Aku berterima kasih karena kau sudah datang."

"Gaara?" Tanya suara lain, aku menengok,

"Kaa-san?" Tanyaku tak percaya, aku belum pernah melihat Kaa-san sebelumnya.

"Ayo. Aku akan menjemputmu." Ujar Kaa-san,

Aku kaget. "Kemana Kaa-san?" Tanyaku heran,

"Surga. Bersamaku dan Otou-san." Jawab Kaa-san, aku kaget.

AKu menengok kearah Sakura. Dia menangis, "Kau jahat Gaara, meninggalkanku."

"Sakura.. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk.." Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku karena aku sudah berada sangat jauh darinya.

-------xXxXxXxX-------

"Kau jahat Gaara.." Ujar Sakura saat melihat Gaara yang tergeletak tak berdaya,

"Kenapa kau tinggalkan aku sendirian?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

Naruto menepuk pundak Sakura. "Sabar Sakura."

Sakura masih menangis, "Aku bodoh.. AKu telat menyelamatkannya."

_Saat waktu berhenti,_

_Barulah cinta menyadari semuanya._

**:Aku menunggumu,**

**(Dalam hatiku menunggu,**

**Dalam hatiku menunggu,**

**Dalam lelahku menunggu,**

**Dalam lelahku menunggu):**

-

End

-

**Satu cerita selesai lagi deh.**

**Untuk Fatwan-kun, aku minta maaf karena nggak bisa ngabulin requestmu. **


	10. Kuburan, Fatamorgana

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto U. x Sasuke U.**

**Genre : Humor kok!**

**Singer : Kuburan**

**Tittle : Fatamorgana  
A/N : Peringatan sekali lagi, NO YAOI! This is just for fun.**

**--**

**--**

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Hari libur yang telah dinantikan bagi para karyawan-karyawan kantoran.

Pemuda dengan rambut kuning atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Naruto keluar dari rumahnya yang berwarna oranye.

"Pagiii!" Sapanya ceria sambil merentangkan tangannnya.

"Pagi, Mas." Kata seorang pengamen,

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan mereka menyanyi untuknya di pagi yang cerah ini.

"**Di pagi yang cerah itu,**

**Inginku hilangkan rasa jenuhku,**

**Terbangun dari mimpiku,**" Pengamen itu mulai menyanyi,

"Hooaaah… Selamat pagi Kiba!" Sapa Naruto pada Kiba yang sedang member makan Akamaru.

"Selamat pagi Naru…" Kata Kiba, Naruto langsung memelototkan matanya. "To." Tambah Kiba buru-buru. Asal kalian tahu, Kiba itu sering sekali memanggil Naruto dengan 'Naru', Karena Naruto tidak suka, dia mengancam Kiba. Kalau misalnya Kiba memanggilnya Naru lagi, dia akan segera kehilangan anjingnya, Akamaru.

Naruto masih melewati rumah Kiba, berjalan entah kemana.

"**Tak sengaja, kulewati rumah biru,**

**Sejenak aku terpaku,**

**Melihat tubuh indah yang tak berbaju,**" Lanjut sang pengamen,

Naruto terdiam saat melihat rumah bercatkan biru. Seseorang keluar dari rumah itu, seorang yang tak berbaju. Persis seperti yang dinyanyikan pengamen tadi.

'Sial! Kenapa sama?' Pikir Naruto kesal,

Karena risih diperhatikan, orang itu menengok dan mendapati Naruto disana.

"**Lalu dia menatapku,**

**O.. Oww.. Aku jadi malu..**" Pengamen itu bernyanyi seakan mengetahui isi hati Naruto.

Muka Naruto langsung memerah.

'Hei! Hei! Lagu ini menyumpahiku?!' Kesal Naruto, tapi dia jadi salting melihat orang itu, orang yang gak pake baju itu pastinya.

"**Tak berbusana,**

**Buatku gairah, terasa bergelora di dada jiwa,**

**Indah tubuhnya, **

**Penuh pesona, meleburkan hatiku yang tak berdaya.**" Pengamen itu kembali bernyanyi, seakan mengingatkan Naruto bahwa oorang itu tak berbusana.

'Iya, iya, aku tahu! Siapa pun akan tahu dia gak pakai baju!' Teriak hati Naruto,

"**Berjuta tanya bagiku,**

**Ingin kutahu siapa dirimu,**

**Dan kau tersenyum padaku,**

**O.. Oww.. Aku jadi malu~~**" Kata sang pengamen,

'Hei, benar juga yanag dinyanyikan pengamen itu. Dia siapa ya? Apa pindahan baru?' Pikir Naruto penuh tanya, dia menatap orang itu heran.

Orang itu malah tersenyum. 'Hyaa! Maniis!' Muka Naruto kembali memerah.

"**Tak berbusana, **

**Buatku gairah, terasa bergelora di dada jiwa,**

**Indah tubuhnya,**

**Penuh pesona, meleburkan hatiku yang tak berdaya.**"

Naruto memandanginya dari atas sampai bawah. Huuh.. _Sexy!_

"**Tak berbusana,**

**Buatku gairah..,**

**Indah tubuhnya, penuh pesona.**"

Naruto tidak tahu mukanya seperti apa sekarang. Muka mesum mungkin? Yaaa… Mungkin.

"**Tak berbusana,**

**Telanjang dada,**

**Ternyata seorang pria..**" Nyanyi pengamen itu.

Naruto tidak mendengar nyanyian pengamen itu lagi.

Naruto memerhatikan dadanya sekarang dan…

"**Tak berbusana.. Telanjang dada..,**

**Ternyata seorang pria..**"

He? _Sixspack_? Kok bisa?

Naruto beralih ke bagian wajahnya.

"**Tak berbusana… Telanjang dada..**" Nyanyi sang pengiring,

"**Ternyata seorang pria…**" Sahut pengamen utama,

Naruto menatapnya seakan bertanya, apa-maksudnya-ini?

Dia mengangkat mulutnya tanda ia ingin bicara.

"**Tak berbusana.. Telanjang dada..**"

"**Ternyata seorang pria..**" Sahut sang pengamen memberitahu

"Dobe."

Naruto memerhatikannya,

Naruto menunjuknya dengan jari telunjuk,

"SASUKE??!!" Teriaknya kaget,

Dia mengangguk.

"**Ternyata seorang pria…**"

"TIDAAAK!! AKU BUKAN GAAAY!!" Teriak Naruto langsung kabur entah kemana,

"**Menyesal aku jadinya..**" Pengamen itu tetap menyanyi sambil melihat Naruto pergi,

"**Seorang pria.. Tak berbusana..,**

**Seorang pria.. Tak berbusana..**

**Seorang pria.. Tak berbusana..**

**Seorang pria..**" Nyanyi pengamen itu,

"**Sungguhku malu jadinya..**" Kata sang pengamen utama lirih dan berhasil mengakhiri lagu.

Sasuke menaruh punggung tangannya di jidatnya.

"Cape' deh!!" Ujar Sasuke lalu masuk kembali kerumahnya untuk memakai baju.

-

End

-

**Yaaaiy! Selesai lagii! Yang mesum pasti ketahuan deh!**

**O, ya, untuk para readers, aku minta maaf karena aku akan mengacuhkan request kalian untuk beberapa waktu ini. **

**Dan dengan ini aku nyatakan…**

**REQUEST DITUTUP!!!**


	11. Wali, Mari Sholawat

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Shino A. x Ino Y.**

**Singer : Wali**

**Tittle : Mari Sholawat**

**A/N : Special song for Ramadhan.**

**MARHABAN YA RAMDHAN MINNA!!**

**-**

**-**

Sore ini, rumah keluarga Shino terlihat sangat ramai. Karena apa? Itu karena dirumah Shino terdapat acara "Ngabuburit Bareng",

"Sholatullah, shollamullah,

Ala toha rasulilah,

Sholatullah, shollamullah,

Ala yassin habibillah,

Tawasalna, bibismillah,

Wabil hadi rasulillah,

Wakuli huja, bibismillah,

Bi akhlil badri ya allah," terdengar suara sholawat dari rumah Shino,

Ino yang baru datang langsung menghampiri Shino.

"Umm.. Shino.. Aku ingin bicara sesuatu.." kata Ino

Shino mendelik, "Apa?" tanyanya,

"Ano.. Maukah kau.. Menjadi pacarku?" tanya Ino malu,

Shino menggeleng,

"**Dari pada kita pacaran,**

**Lebih baik kita sholawatan,**

**Dari pada kita berduaan,**

**Nanti bakal dihasut setan**" Shino memulai nyanyiannya,

Ino kesal dan berusaha meyakinkan Shino bahwa mereka bisa jadian.

"**Awas jangan dekat-dekatan,**

**Kita kan belum ada ikatan,**

**Dari pada dekat-dekatan,**

**Mending kita sholawatan**" kata Shino sambil menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya, berusaha memberitahu Ino.

"**Sholatullah, shollamullah,**

**Ala toha rasulilah,**

**Sholatullah, shollamullah,**

**Ala yassin habibillah,**

**Tawasalna, bibismillah,**

**Wabil hadi rasulillah,**

**Wakuli huja, bibismillah,**

**Bi akhlil badri ya allah**" yang lain menyenandungkan ayat-ayat sholawat.

Shino kembali memfokuskan nyanyiannya ke Ino,

"**Bukan aku tak suka padamu,**

**Bukan aku tak mau denganmu,**

**Tapi aku mau liat dulu,**

**Setebal apa imanmu**" ujar Shino memberitahu Ino yang udah kecewa berat.

"**Sudahlah engkau lupakan,**

**Anggap saja kita ta'arufan,**

**Sudahlah ku jangan kau pikirkan,**

**Mending kita sholawatan**" kata Shino kembali mengacungkan telunjuknya,

"**Sholatullah, shollamullah,**

**Ala toha rasulilah,**

**Sholatullah, shollamullah,**

**Ala yassin habibillah,**

**Tawasalna, bibismillah,**

**Wabil hadi rasulillah,**

**Wakuli huja, bibismillah,**

**Bi akhlil badri ya allah**" yang lain kembali menyanyikan ayat-ayat sholawat sambil membawa-bawa al qur'an,

"**Sholatullah, shollamullah,**

**Ala toha rasulilah,**

**Sholatullah, shollamullah,**

**Ala yassin habibillah,**

**Tawasalna, bibismillah,**

**Wabil hadi rasulillah,**

**Wakuli huja, bibismillah,**

**Bi akhlil badri ya allah**" kali ini Shino dan Ino juga ikut nyanyi, mereka pun mengakhiri lagu itu.

"Ya, aku tunggu jawabanmu nanti saja ya! Aku ingin memperdalam agama dulu! Caw~" kata Ino lalu pergi ke sebuah pesantren.

"Alhamdulillah." Senang Shino,

-

End.

-

**Selesai deh.. Em.. Aku ingin tanya sama kalian, apakah ficku yang ini sudah bagus? Ano.. Aku baru saja dapat kritik dari anymous review, makanya aku ingin tanya sama kalian.**

**Review Pleaasee!!**


	12. Domino, Siapa Yang Pantas

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto U. x Hinata H.**

**Singer : Domino**

**Tittle : Siapa Yang Pantas**

**--**

**--**

**--**

(Hinata POV)

Hai semua!! Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, aku adalah seorang siswi SMU Konoha. Aku memiliki rambut indigo panjang dan mata lavender. Aku juga cukup pintar dikelas. Namun aku punya sifat buruk, aku sangat pemalu. Ya, sangat pemalu bahkan sampai aku malu bicara pada keluargaku sendiri.

Sekarang, aku sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah sambil membawa buku-buku tebal. Kurenai-sensei tadi menyuruhku menaruh buku ini kembali di perpustakaan sekolah.

"Hinata-chan, mau kubantu?" Tanya seorang pria berambut merah marun. Namanya Gaara. Dia itu adalah orang yang sangat menyukaiku. Kenapa sangat? Karena dia telah menembakku selama tiga kali, namun aku terus menolaknya. Bukan karena apapun, tapi aku sudah menyukai orang lain.

Aku tersenyum, "Bo-Boleh kok!" Jawabku, dia mengambil setengah tumpuk buku yang ada ditanganku. "_A-Arigatou_" Kataku berterima kasih,

"Tidak apa-apa kok! Aku senang membantumu." Balas Gaara sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

"Hinata, aku juga membantumu ya?" Tanya seseorang dengan rambut hitam. Nah, ini dia saingan Gaara. Namanya Sasuke Uciha. Dia juga mencintaiku. Dia pernah menembakku dua kali, namun aku menolaknya dengan alasan yang sama dengan Gaara.

"Te-Tentu saja boleh," Aku kembali tersenyum; senyum yang sama saat kukasih pada Gaara tentunya. Dia pun mengambil semua buku yang ada ditanganku. Tanganku kosong sekarang; tanpa satu buku pun kupegang.

'Mereka berdua sama-sama baik padaku, namun aku tidak bisa memilih, aku sudah menyukai orang lain. Bagaimana ini?' Pikirku, menunduk sambil memainkan kedua telunjukku.

**:Aku terperangkap, diantara, dua hati,**

**Yang mencintaiku, mencintaiku:**

**-**

**:Kubingung tak menentu,**

**Siapa yang, benar-benar,**

**Mencintaiku, mencintaiku:**

Aku memegang kepalaku. Ugh! Kepala jadi pusing saat memikirkan siapa diantara mereka yang lebih cocok untukku. Aku sungguh tak bisa memilih, harus bagaimana?

Pusing dikepalaku semakin besar. Tak kusangka hanya memikirkan itu dapat membuatku pusing begini; bahkan disertai erangan kecil seperti "Uggh.."

Seseorang menepuk bahuku pelan, aku menengok, Gaara rupanya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Gaara khawatir, aku menggeleng,

"Ha-Hanya pusing sedikit saja." Jawabku mencoba tersenyum,

Sasuke menatapku cemas, "Kau yakin? Apa ingin kuantarkan ke UKS?" Tanya Sasuke masih khawatir,

"Apa kau mau aku saja?" Tanya Gaara. Stop! Jangan begini lagi! Kau membuatku semakin pusing tahu!

"HInata-chan!!" Teriakan seseorang terdengar seiring dengan tepukan pelan dikedua bahuku. Aku berbalik, mencari sosok itu. Sosok dengan rambut pirang jabrik.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" Tanyaku, kaget, aku merasa mukaku panas.

Dia menatapku heran, "Hinata-chan? Kau sakit? Mau kuantar ke UKS?" Tawar Naruto.

MAU!! Innerku berteriak, namun tentu saja aku tidak mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Aku tidak akan menyakiti mereka. "Ta-Tapi Naruto.." AKu mencoba mengelak, namun Naruto segera menarikku agar ikut berlari ke UKS.

**:Mereka.. Berlomba..**

**Saling mencuri mendapatkan hatiku..:**

**-**

**:Siapa yang pantas yang bisa kuandalkan,**

**Bukan rayuan, bukan pujian,**

**Yang aku butuhkan, cinta apa adanya,**

**Aku.. Pilih dia!:**

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, di UKS bersama Naruto.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa lagi kan HInata-chan?" Tanya Naruto yang sekarang sedang duduk diseberang ranjangku.

Aku mengangguk, "I-Iya." Jawabku grogi. Aku melihat keluar jendela untuk menghilangkan rasa grogiku. 'Apa!? Kenapa mereka ada disitu? Apa yang mereka lakukan?' Tanyaku kaget saat melihat Gaara dan Sasuke.

Aku melirik Gaara, Sasuke serta Naruto bergantian. Aku jadi tidak yakin pada perasaanku sebenarnya. AKu kembali merasakan kepalaku pusing. Semua berputar, aku pun pingsan.

**:Tuhan tolong aku,**

**Siapa yang benar-benar aku cintai,**

**Hidup dan mati:**

Aku terbangun dari pingsanku. Aku melihat wajah Naruto langsung. Mukaku seketika memerah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto masih khawatir, aku mengangguk.

"Jauh lebih baik dari tadi." Jawabku, aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar. Terlihat Gaara dan Sasuke juga disana. Aa… Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa bergerak bebas.

"Aku sudah catatkan ini untukmu Hinata." Kata Gaara sambil memberiku satu buku catatan. Aku tersenyum tanda terima kasih.

"A-Aku juga sudah bilang pada guru kalau kau sakit dan bisa pulang cepat." Balas Sasuke tak mau kalah, aku kembali tersenyum padanya. Dia membalas senyumanku. Ugh.. Semua ini membingungkan!! Bisakah kalian berhenti sebentar!?

**:Beri petunjukmu, **

**Biar aku, tak'kan salah,**

**Pilih yang tepat,**

**Tepat akurat..(kurat..):**

**-**

**:Mereka.. Berlomba..**

**Saling mencuri.. Mendapatkan hatiku..:**

Aku kembali memandang Naruto. Berharap Naruto akan mengatakan sesuatu. Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, rasanya dia tahu aku berharap dia bicara.

"A-Aku sih menungguimu disini Hinata-chan. Ya, aku juga tak masuk kelas tadi." Jawab Naruto sambil nyengir.

'Di.. Dia perhatian!!' Pikirku senang, aku sangat senang dia melakukan itu. Kupikir Gaara atau Sasuke yang menungguku tadi.

**:Siapa yang pantas**

**Yang bisa kuandalkan,**

**Bukan rayuan, bukan pujian,**

**Yang aku butuhkan, cinta apa adanya,**

**Aku.. Pilih dia!:**

"Ano.. Hinata-chan.." Naruto tiba-tiba menggenggam tanganku erat. Apa yang ingin dia lakukan sih!?

Dia melirik Sasuke dan Gaara, aku juga melirik mereka. Sepertinya sih mereka kesal dan cemburu.

Dia kembali memfokuskan matanya padaku, begitu pula aku. "Aku sebenarnya sudah lama menyukaimu, jadi.." Dia menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat aku semakin penasaran.

"Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

**:Siapa yang pantas,**

**Bisa kuandalkan,**

**Bukan rayuan,**

**Bukan pujian,**

**Yang aku butuhkan, cinta apadanya,**

**Aku pilih dia~:**

Mataku terbelalak. Aku memang menyukai Naruto sih. Tapi mereka bagaimana? Mana mungkin aku melukai mereka. Namun aku harus bagaimana? Aku juga punya hak untuk memilih kan?

Naruto menatapku penuh tanya. AKu juga tidak bisa mengulur waktu hanya untuk masalah ini.

Aku harus bagaimana??

**:Siapa yang pantas,**

**Yang bisa kuandalkan,**

**Bukan rayuan,**

**Bukan pujian,**

**Yang aku butuhkan,**

**Cinta apa adanya,**

**Aku..**

**Pilih..:**

Hening.

Itulah yang terjadi diantara kami selama beberapa menit. Naruto menataplku kecewa. Bagaimana ini?? Aku harus terima atau tidak??

Aku menutup mataku. Mencoba mencari ketenangan, konsentrasi dan sekaligus mengikuti hati kecilku.

Aku menemukannya!!

Setelah beberapa lama aku menunggu, akhirnya aku menemukan jawabannya. Aku mengangkat rahang bawahku perlahan.

"Aku.."

**:Aku..**

**Pilih..:**

"A.. Apa Hinata-chan??" Tanya Naruto tak sabaran, dia menggenggam tanganku semakin erat. Dia pasti sangat ketakutan sekarang.

Aku tersenyum, mencoba membuat semuanya tenang, tanpa ketegangan dan emosi. Itu yang kumau.

"Aku.. Terima.." Jawabku masih tersenyum, Naruto segera tersenyum dan memelukku sambil bergumam "Terima kasih" Berkali-kali.

Aku melirik kearah Sasuke dan Gaara. "Sekarang sudah saatnya aku mendapatkan hak-ku kan Sasuke? Gaara?" Tanyaku pada mereka. Mereka memasang wajah bingung. Aku tersenyum untuk kembali menjelaskan. "Sekarang, giliran kalian yang mengalah. Aku sudah cukup mengalah kan?" Jelasku.

Mereka tersenyum seakan mengerti maksudku. Mungkin bukan seakan, tapi mengerti dalam arti sesungguhnya.

"Tentu saja, kami akan mengalah." Ujar mereka. Aku tersenyum senang. Aku akan hidup bahagia sekarang.

**:Aku..**

**Pilih..**

**Dia!:**

-

End.

-

**Satu cerita selesai lagi deh.. Maaf ya! Melody gak bisa buat cerita yang begitu panjang. Hehe.. Maaf juga kalau terlalu maksa ya!!**

**Mind to Review???**


	13. Radja, Pelangi

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : No pairing I guess**

**Genre : Friendship**

**Singer : Radja**

**Tittle : Pelangi**

**--**

**--**

Siang ini, Kiba sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Akamaru mengelilingi desa Konoha yang sejuk. Angin berhembus bagaikan anak-anak kecil yang berlarian senang di alam bebas. Daun-daun yang bergerak mengikuti angin yang berhembus, ditambah sedikit basahan karena baru saja hujan menambah keindahan suasana saat itu.

_Kats!  
_Tiba-tiba saja Akamaru berlari kencang, membawa Kiba yang sedang berjalan santai mengikutinya. Akamaru besar masih tetap berlari sampai mereka tiba di sebuah lapangan luas berumputkan hijau jernih.

Kiba terpaku melihat pemandangan langit; tampak seperti coret-coretan anak TK dengan berbagai warna. Indah. Itulah pelampiasannya.

Kiba melepas tangannya dari kalung Akamaru. Membiarkan Akamaru berlari bebas di lapangan luas dan suasana indah sekarang. Kiba pun tersenyum.

**:Rias cahaya warna-warni,**

**Melingkar tinggi di awan,**

**Bagaikan angin ku terbawa,**

**Garis indah sang pelangi:**

Kiba mulai berlari menuju pelangi itu. Terpaku pada coretan indah sang pencipta. Tak tahu berujung dimana, hanya dia ingin kesana. Tempat indah mungkin yang berada diujung sana. Dia juga tidak tahu.

Akamaru yang sedang berlari bebas segera mengikuti tuannya. Mengikutinya berlari mengikuti arah pelangi itu.

Kiba berlari sambil berputar-putar merasakan angin berhembus. Menikmati suasana yang indah saat itu. Tak terasa dia sudah melontarkan nyanyian-nyanyian indah.

**:Sungguh mati, aku tergoda,**

**Ku merasa ke nirwana,**

**Ingin teriak dan bernyanyi,**

**Lepas semua, resah hati:**

Kiba masih terus berlari entah kemana. Mengelilingi lapangan luas itu mungkin. Tapi baru mungkin. Karena dia hanya punya satu tujuan; pergi keujung pelangi dan berkata kalau dia sangat senang sekarang.

"YEEAAAH!!" Kiba teriak bersemangat, mungkin semangat Lee sudah tertular kepadanya.

**:Wooo…**

**Aku disini..**

**Wooo..**

**Terus berlari..**

**Woo..**

**Meraih mimpi..:**

Akamaru masih mengikuti tuannya. Menyalak senang serta menyunggingkan senyumnya. Begitu pula yang terjadi pada Kiba. Dia tersenyum senang. Entah kapan terakhir kali dia merasa sangat bebas; gara-gara dulu mereka harus melawan Sasuke Uciha dan Akatsuki, mungkin waktu-waktu seperti sekarang sudah jarang didapatkan.

Sudah lama Kiba dan Akamaru berlari, namun mereka belum juga menemukan ujung dari pelangi itu. Namun mereka tetap semangat, tak ada lagi rasa lelah diantara mereka.

**:Aku disini dan terus berlari,**

**Hingga kudapat yang pasti,**

**Harapan yang selama ini kunanti,**

**Ingin wujudkan semua mimpi-mimpi:**

Keringat bercucuran dari tubuh mereka berdua. Lelah? Tentu saja belum. Berlari dan tetap saja berlari. Mereka tak ingin berhenti. Kapan lagi mereka dapat waktu seperti ini? Misi dan misi terus. Harus ada waktu istirahat seperti ini. Saat-saat yang menyenangkan tanpa harus ada yang terluka.

Kiba menengok kearah Akamaru lalu menunjuk kearah depan, "Akamaru! Kita akan pergi kesana! Ayo semangat!!" Kiba berteriak

"Guk.. Guk.." Akamaru menyalak senang dan tetap berlari,

**:Woo..**

**Aku disini..**

**Woo..**

**Terus berlari..**

**Woo..**

**Meraih mimpi..:**

"Kiba!!"

Kiba menegok, "Lee! Cepat kesini! Ayo kita berlari sampai keujung pelangi ini!!" Teriak Kiba mengajak Lee,

"OSH! Ayo kita tempuh perjalanan ini dengan semangat!" Lee langsung bersemangat dan mengikuti rombongan Kiba dan Akamaru.

"UJUNG PELANGI!! KAMI DATANG!!" Teriak Kiba sambil berlari,

"Guk.. Guk…" Akamaru menambahkannya,

**:Aku disini dan terus berlari,**

**Hingga kudapat yang pasti,**

**Harapan yang selama ini kunanti,**

**Ingin wujudkan semua mimpi-mimpi:**

Masih berlari. Beberapa kali mereka bertemu dengan teman-teman yang langsung bergabung mencari ujung pelangi. Bodoh, ya, mungkin itu yang menggambarkan mereka. Semua pasti tahu kalau pelangi tak berujung kan?

Namun apa boleh buat, mungkin kalau disesuaikan dengan umur, mereka terlalu dewasa untuk melakukan ini. Namun karena misi-misi menyusahkan itu, mereka jadi kehilangan masa kecil mereka yang indah.

Maka dari itu, mereka ingin merasakan kebersamaan serta kebahagiaannya yang sempat hilang dulu saat Sasuke pergi.

"Hei! Jangan salahkan aku terus!" Itulah kata-kata Sasuke saat semua memerhatikannya dengan tatapan kita-tak-pernah-begini-karena-kau!

**:Woo..**

**Aku disini..**

**Woo..**

**Terus berlari..**

**Woo..**

**Meraih mimpi..:**

**-**

**:Woo..**

**Aku disini..**

**Woo..**

**Terus berlari..**

**Woo..**

**Meraih mimpi..:**

Kiba terjatuh dengan keadaan telentang. "Hosh.. Hosh.." Nafasnya sudah menandakan kalau dia sangat lelah,

Tak lama kemudian yang lain juga berjatuhan, tiduran telentang sekaligus membuat lingkaran.

"Kalian tahu tidak?" Kiba memulai berbicara, dia mengangkat tangannya yang menyebabkan satu matanya tertutup.

Semua mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke Kiba. Menantikan penjelasan Kiba selajutnya.

Kiba menarik nafas sebentar. "Walaupun kita tidak dapat pergi keujung pelangi, namun kita bisa bersama sekarang." Tambah Kiba sambil menurunkan tangannya lalu duduk. Semua juga mengikuti Kiba.

Tenten mengangguk. "Memang kalau diingat-ingat, semenjak misi-misi beberapa tahun yang lalu, kita jarang bersama." Semua juga ikut mengangguk.

Naruto merentangkan tangannya, "Kalau begitu, inilah ujung pelangi yang sebenarnya kan Kiba? Ujung pelangi adalah tempat yang indah. Tempat yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan dan kebersamaan." Jelas Naruto sambil tersenyum,

"Betul sekali Naruto! Inilah ujung pelangi yang aku.. Bukan! Maksudku 'kita' cari!" Kiba menjelaskan dengan senang.

Sasuke menaruh tangannya di tengah-tengah mereka. Semua menatap Sasuke heran. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita _toss_." Jelas Sasuke setelah menghela nafas sebentar. Semua tersenyum dan menaruh satu tangan mereka diatas tangan yang lain.

"FRIENDS FOREVER!!" Seru mereka lalu tertawa.

-

End.

-

**Haha… Tentang persahabatan nih. Seru lho nulisnya! Kalau bacanya?? Mm.. Aku juga gak tau.**

**Mohon reviewnya ya!!Hara**


	14. Opick ft Amanda, Maha Melihat

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Maybe no pairing**

**Genre : Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort**

**Singer : Opick ft. Amanda**

**Tittle : Maha Melihat**

**--**

**Just enjoy**

**--**

**---------06:55--------**

"Eeenghh…" Perempuan dengan rambut merah muda baru saja bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Nama perempuan itu adalah Sakura Haruno. Dia adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga kaya raya yang mempunyai satu perusahaan terkenal bernama _Haruno Evertizing_.

Sakura adalah anak yang cantik dan pintar. Namun perilakunya bisa dibilang cukup kasar. Dia itu juga merupakan anak yang sombong, namun dia tetap menjadi pujaan para lelaki-lelaki disekolah elitnya.

Sakura mengambil jamnya dan…

"HUWAAA!!" Dia segera berteriak, masuk ke kamar mandinya lalu ganti baju dan turun kebawah.

"Sakura, kau tidak makan?" Tanya ibu Sakura yang sudah berada didepan pintu.

Sakura segera mengambil satu roti dari meja makan. "Aku ini terlamabat ibu! Biarkan aku berangkat!" Sakura langsung berlari kemobilnya dan menyetirnya sendiri.

"Sakura.. Hati-hati." Kata ibunya.

**___06:59___**

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Aku ini terlambat! Kenapa malah lampu merah sih?" Sakura kesal sendiri, dia menyeringai, dia menengok kekanan kiri lalu segera menancapkan gasnya untuk melewati lampu lalu lintas yang sedang merah.

_Ckit!_

Mobil Sakura berhenti saat seorang nenek hendak menyebrangi jalan. Sakura membuka jendelanya. "Dasar nenek sialan! Cepat minggir dari jalanku! Aku ini telat!" Sakura berteriak pada nenek itu.

"Ma-Maaf, neng. Iya, nenek akan cepat minggir." Nenek itu meminta maaf pada Sakura,

Sakura semakin kesal, "Tak usah minta maaf deh! Dasar nenek sialan! Aku juga tidak butuh maafmu. Cepat pergi!" Sakura kemabali berteriak, nenek itu pun langsung pergi dengan kecepatan yang dia bisa. Sakura segera menancapkan gasnya dan kembali pergi.

"Nak. Kau sangat durhaka pada nenek. Nenek yakin kau pasti akan menerima balasNya." Nenek itu kesal akan sikap Sakura.

**:Seiring waktu berlalu,**

**Tangis, tawa dinafasku,**

**Hitam, putih dihidupku,**

**Jalan ditakdirku.:**

Sakura kembali kesal akan lampu lalu lintas yang berwarna merah. Karena dia sudah terlambat dan tidak ada polisi juga, Sakura langsung menerobos lampu merah tersebut. Tanpa disadari, sebuah truk dari arah samping melaju dengan kecepatan penuh. Sakura menengok dan mendapati truk tersebut. "HYAAAAAAAAA!!!"

_Braaaaaaak!!_

Dan sebuah kecelakaan pun terjadi. Semua tengah mengerumuni area itu sekarang. Termasuk nenek yang hampir ditabrak Sakura juga.

"Nak. BalasNya pasti akan datang. Dan tak ada yang dapat menghindarinya." Kata nenek itu melihat Sakura yang tengah tergeletak tak berdaya.

**:Tiada satu tersembunyi,**

**Tiada satu yang terlupa,**

**Segala apa yang terjadi,**

**Engkaulah saksinya:**

_Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._

Suara ketukan sepatu hak tinggi terdengar menggema diseluruh gedung putih berbau obat-obat ini.

"Sa-Sakura.." Dia tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan nama itu. Tentu saja, karena dia adalah ibu Sakura. Seorang gadis cantik dan pintar namun berkepribadian buruk.

_Krieeek…_

Pintu kamar pasien bernomor '444' pun terbuka,

"Sakura!" Wanita itu berteriak histeris, dia segera duduk disamping ranjang anaknya. Terlihat Sakura sedang tak berdaya dengan selang-selang penyambung hidup di badannya.

**:Kau yang maha mendengar,**

**Kau yang maha melihat,**

**Kau yang maha pema'af,**

**PadaMu hati bertobat:**

"Uggh.." Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, saat dia bangun, dia segera memegang kepalanya karena sakit yang luar biasa.

"Sa-Sakura? Kau kenapa? Ibu akan panggilkan dokter!" Ibu Sakura segera pergi dari sana.

"Sa.. Sakit.." Sakura masih merintih kesakitan, amat sangat kesakitan.

'A.. Apa ini? Kenapa kepalaku sakit sekali? Pa.. Pasti gara-gara nenek sialan itu!' Sakura mengingat inseden beberapa waktu lalu.

**:Kau yang maha pengasih,**

**Kau yang maha penyayang,**

**Kau yang maha pelindung,**

**PadaMu semua bergantung:**

"Dia.. Di kepalanya terdapat sedikit retakan. Dan.. Mungkin hidupnya tak'kan lama lagi."

Kata-kata dokter itu sudah menyebar keseluruh sekolah dan wilayah desa Konoha bahkan Suna dan lainnya.

Semua orang menjadi seram dengan Sakura; apalagi saat tahu kalau Sakura begitu karena telah berprilaku kurang baik pada seorang nenek-nenek.

"Bu.. Sasuke mana?" Tanya Sakura sedikit terbata, diantara semuanya, hanya ibunya saja yang mau menjaga Sakura.

"Di.. Dia tak mau berhubungan lagi denganmu Sakura. Itu katanya, dan ibu dengar kalau…" Ibunya terdiam, Sakura sudah mulai menangis.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Sasuke… Sasuke kenapa?" Tanya Sakura masih menangis,

"Ibu dengar dia selingkuh dengan perempuan lain Sakura." Jawab ibu setengah berani,

Sakura semakin menangis, "Aku.. Aku tak'kan hidup lama, dan aku juga tak'kan mendapat bahagia lagi."

**:Dewi cinta kan pergi,**

**Yang didambakan hilang,**

**Hidup kan terus berjalan,**

**Meski penuh dengan tangisan:**

Sudah sekitar seminggu semenjak hari itu, dan keadaan Sakura pun semakin memburuk. Dia semakin sering merasakan sakit dikepalanya dan gejala lainnya.

"Sakura.. Apa kesalahan yang kau buat? Kenapa Allah memberimu cobaan seperti ini?" Tanya ibu yang semakin sedih akan keadaan Sakura.

"A.. Sebenarnya ini semua karena nenek sialan itu!" Sakura menjawab dengan penuh kemarahan,

"Nenek sialan? Siapa maksudmu?" Tanya ibu Sakura penasaran,

"Nenek yang seminggu lalu hampir kutabrak. Mungkin saja dia menyumpahiku." Jawab Sakura asal,

"Apa kau sudah meminta maaf padanya Sakura?" Tanya ibu seperti meng-introgasi,

"Tentu saja tidak! Untuk apa meminta maaf pada nenek sialan itu?" Tanya Sakura semakin tak peduli, "Akh! Sa.. Sakit.." Sakura kembali memegang kepalanya,

"Do-Dokter!!"

**:Andai bisa ku mengulang,**

**Waktu hilang dan terbuang,**

**Andai bisa ku kembali,**

**Hapus semua pedih:**

"To-Tolong cari nenek yang ditabrak Sakura seminggu lalu!" Ibu Sakura terlihat sedang berbicara ditelpon. Meminta agar nenek yang ditabrak Sakura kemarin ditemukan.

Dan semua orang-orang suruhan ibu Sakura pun berpencar mencari nenek itu

_Few days afterwards.._

"Ini dia orangnya Nyonya." Kata seorang lelaki berambut perak, dia segera pergi saat ibu Sakura menyuruhnya pergi.

Ibu sakura segera berlutut dihadapan nenek itu, "Kumohon nek, maafkan semua kesalahan anak saya."

Nenek itu diam, "Aku tak'kan memaafkannya. Aku hanya akan memaafkannya jika dia yang meminta maaf." Jawab nenek itu.

"Sa-Sakura yang meminta maaf?" Tanya ibu Sakura agak kaget. Dia amat sangat yakin kalau Sakura tak'kan mau minta maaf.

"Bilang padanya seperti itu atau aku tak'kan memaafkannya." Kata nenek itu, ibu Sakura segera,

"Saya akan membuat Sakura memaafkan anda. Tunggu saja." Dan dia pun pergi,

Nenek itu tersenyum, "Seharusnya kalian minta maaf pada Allah, bukan padaku. Tapi.. Mungkin akulah perantaraNya bagi kalian." Dan nenek itu pun ikut pergi,

**:Andai mungkin aku bisa,**

**Kembali tulus segalanya,**

**Tapi hidup tak'kan bisa,**

**Miskin dan air mata:**

"Sakura!! Kau ingin sembuh kan??" Tanya ibu Sakura dengan antusias, Sakura mengangguk.

"Tentu saja aku ingin sembuh! Mana mungkin aku ingin mendekam disini!" Sakura membentak ibunya, ibu Sakura menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Bertobatlah sayang, minta maaflah pada nenek itu sekarang." Ibu Sakura memohon, Sakura mengacuhkannya,

"Aku tidak salah. Aku juga tidak perlu bertobat. Apalagi meminta maaf pada nenek itu." Sakura memalingkan mukanya marah,

Ibu Sakura menundukan kepalanya, 'Ya Allah, apa yang harus aku perbuat?'

**:Kau yang maha mendengar,**

**Kau yang maha melihat,**

**Kau yang maha pema'af,**

**Padamu hati bertobat:**

"AARGGHH!!!" Sakura berteriak dengan keras sambil memegangi kepalanya, dia merasakan kesakitan yang amat sangat,

"Sa.. Sakura? Kau kenapa?" tanya ibu khawatir,

"Sa.. Sakit.. Sekali.." Sakura memegang kepalanya erat,

"Do.. Dokter!!!"

-

_**TBC**_

-

**Baru kali ini ada yang bersambung.. =.='**

**Tapi tak apalah. Maaf apdetnya lama, gak ad aide sih.. T^T**

**Tunggu lanjutannya ya!!**

**Mind to review?**


	15. D'Masiv, Mohon Ampun Aku

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : No pairing**

**Singer : D'Masiv**

**Tittle : Mohon Ampun Aku**

**--**

**--**

"Hiks.. Sakura.." ibu Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu dikursi tunggu samping ruang UGD. 'Sakura, ibu mohon.. Kau harus sadar atas semua kesalahanmu. Tuhan marah padamu Sakura. Bertobatlah.'

_Krieek.._

Dokter keluar dari ruang UGD tersebut, "Bagaimana dok?" tanya ibu Sakura saat dokter sudah keluar,

Dokter tersenyum kecut, "Ya. Mungkin dia akan sadar beberapa waktu lagi. Namun kehidupannya makin menipis." Jawab dokter itu lalu pergi.

Ibu Sakura menunduk, "Sakura.." ucapnya lirih,

***

(Sakura POV)

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Dimana ini? Ruangan ini amat sangat putih. Apa aku ada di surga?

_Kau tak mungkin ada di surga. Kau itu durhaka Sakura!_

Siapa itu? Suara siapa? Dimana ini? Kalau bukan di surga, aku ada dimana?

_Kau itu hanya pantas masuk neraka Sakura.. Kecuali jika kau mau bertobat dan meminta maaf.._

Maaf? Maaf pada siapa? Bertobat? Maksudmu?

_Minta maaflah pada nenek itu Sakura. Dan bertobatlah pada Allah._

Nenek? Nenek sialan itu maksudnya?

_Iya, cepat atau kau akan masuk neraka sekarang._

Ba.. Baik.. Aku akan minta maaf pada nenek sia.. Pada nenek itu.. Namun tolong biarkan aku bangun dulu!

_Baiklah.._

**:Minta ampun aku..**

**Atas kesalahanku..**

**Minta ampun aku..**

**Atas dosa-dosaku..:**

"I.. Ibu.." panggilku lemas,

"Sakura? Kau sudah bangun?" tanya ibu dengan wajah senang, aku mengangguk,

"Tolong panggilkan nenek itu bu. Aku ingin.." aku menghela nafasku, "Minta maaf.." ibu tersenyum senang lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

'Apakah aku harus benar-benar minta maaf pada nenek itu kalau tak ingin masuk neraka?' pikirku, 'Hh.. baiklah, asal aku tidak masuk neraka. Hanya padanya saja kan?'

**:Aku bukan siapa-siapa,**

**Aku hanya manusia,**

**Yang tak lepas dari..**

**Kesalahan..:**

_Kriiiekk.._

Pintu terbuka perlahan, nenek itu muncul dari balik pintu. Namun hanya nenek itu sendirian. "Ada apa nak?" tanya Nenek itu,

Aku menghela nafasku berat, "Aku.. Ingin minta maaf.." kataku dengan berat hati,

"Atas dasar apa kau mau minta maaf pada nenek?" tanya nenek itu lagi, aku jadi kesal, namun apa boleh buat, aku harus menjawabnya.

"Karena aku tak'kan ingin masuk neraka kelak." Ujarku dengan santai,

"Jadi kau minta maaf hanya karena takut masuk neraka? Apa kau tidak ikhlas nak? Harusnya kau minta maaf karena Allah." Jelas nenek itu heran, hah! Jangan bawa-bawa nama Tuhan deh!

"Hh.. Kumohon nek! Manusia kan gak mungkin lepas dari kesalahan. Tinggal maafin doang kali!" tegas Sakura jengkel,

"Ya sudahlah. Nenek maafkan kamu. Asal kamu mau.."

"Mati?" ejek Sakura memotong pembicaraan nenek itu. "ARGH! " sesaat kemudian dia merasa sangat sakit. Hatinya seperti cabik-cabik, rasanya sudah seperti ingin.. Mati saja.

**:Kuserahkan..**

**Hidupku padaMu..**

**Tuhan ampuni aku..**

**Ku memohon padaMu..**

**Tunjukkan jalanMu..:**

"Ne.. Nenek.. Aku minta maaf.." ujarnya dengan kekuatan yang dia mampu.. "_Please!_" tambahnya,

Nenek menatap nanar pada Sakura lalu menunduk, "Nenek iklhas memaafkanmu Nak." Ujar nenek itu sangat kasihan, "Kau harus percaya pada Allah ya Nak." Sambungnya,

Sakura mengangguk masih sambil memegang kepalanya, '_Tuhan.. Aku serahkan hidupku padamu.._' ujarnya dalam hati,

**:Mohon ampun aku..**

**Jika aku bersalah,**

**Mohon ampun aku..**

**Jika aku berdosa:**

(Sakura POV)

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Aku melihatnya remang-remang, ya. Semuanya tidak terlihat begitu jelas dimataku.

'_Ya Allah.. Aku kenapa?_' tanyaku _was-was_. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa lama-kelamaan semua menjadi gelap?

"Siapa yang mematikan lampu?" tanyaku sambil meraba-raba atas.

"Sakura? Kau mendengar ibu Nak?" tanya sebuah suara. Mama! Itu pasti mama!

Aku mengangguk. "Iya. Aku dengar. Tapi siapa yang mematikan lampu sih? Nyalain lampunya dong!" kataku dengan antusias, "Aku ingin lihat mama. _Please_! Jangan pakai _surprise_ segala." Kataku melucu,

"Sakura? Lampunya sudah nyala kok!" ujar mama dengan heran,

"Eh? Tapi kok gelap?" tanyaku bingung. Apa aku.. Lupakan! Jangan memikirkan hal _negative _Sakura!

"Ini berapa?" tanya mama, aku menggeleng tanda tidak melihat apapun.

"Ada apa ini? Dokter!" mama mulai menjauh dariku. Sial! Aku ini kenapa sih?

**:Aku bukan siapa-siapa,**

**Aku hanya manusia,**

**Yang tak lepas dari..**

**Kesalahan..:**

-

-

Buta.

-

-

Itulah kata yang tak sengaja kudengar. Jadi aku buta? Jelas aku tak bisa melihat apapun. Namun.. Kenapa harus begini? Kenapa aku buta?

Aku jatuh terduduk –karena awalnya aku sedang mencoba berjalan mencari mama dan tak sengaja mendengar kata 'buta' untuk diriku- '_Tuhan.. Aku minta maaf.._' ucapku dalam hati.

"Nona Sakura. Mari kembali ke kamar." Ujar sebuah suara, aku hanya pasrah dan mengikutinya.

-(_patient room : 444_)-

Aku menunduk dan menjatuhkan semua air mataku di kasur. '_Tuhan.. Aku minta maaf. Aku tahu Kau tak'kan semudah itu memaafkan semua kesalahanku. Maka dari itu, Kau buat aku buta kan? Tapi tak apa. Aku terima jika itu semua kehendakMu._' Pikir Sakura mantap.

**:Kuserahkan..**

**Hidupku padaMu..**

**Tuhan ampuni aku..**

**Ku memohon padaMu..**

**Tunjukkan jalanMu..:**

"Hiks.. Hiks.." aku mendengar isakan tangis saat sedang tertidur pulas diranjangku.

Aku terbangun dan mencoba duduk. "Ma.. Jangan menangis.. Ini sudah kehendak Tuhan. Aku sudah tobat dan menerima semua kenyataan ini. Jangan menangis Ma." Aku mencoba tersenyum manis. Menguatkan hati Mama.

Aku merasa hangat. Sebuah dekapan. Ya, dekapan sebuah kasih sayang dari ibuku. Ibu yang rela membuatku kembali ke jalan yang benar. Terima Kasih Tuhan. "Ibu senang kau dapat kembali kearahNya Nak. Senang sekali.." ujarnya, aku merasakan punggungku basah. Ibu masih menangis.

Aku mengelus punggung ibu. "Ya. Aku juga senang. Ibu tak perlu menangis ya?" tanyaku tersenyum, aku merasa ibu mengangguk dan tersenyum. Walaupun aku tidak melihatnya, aku yakin dia pasti melakukan itu.

**:Kuserahkan..**

**Hidupku padaMu..**

**Tuhan ampuni aku..**

**Ku memohon padaMu..**

**Tunjukkan jalanMu..:**

"Bismillah hirahman nirrahim.." aku memulai membaca Al-Qur'an diikuti anak-anak santriku. Anak-anak santri? Kau pasti tak percaya kalau aku sekarang sudah menjadi guru ngaji. Iya kan? Awalnya aku juga tak percaya.

Dulu, aku menjalani _training_, aku sudah dapat melihat dan sembuh total. Setelah itu aku masuk asrama islam dan memperdalam agama lebih banyak lagi. Tidak seperti dulu, hidupku awut-awutan. _Clubbing, smoking_ itulah pekerjaanku dulu. Namun sekarang tidak lagi. Aku sudah jadi guru ngaji dan kembali suci.

_Tuhan.. ini semua berkat petunjukMu. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu.. Semua ini kulakukan hanya untukMu. _

**:Tunjukkan JalanMu..**

**Tunjukkan JalanMu..:**

**-**

_**End.**_

**-**

**Maaf apdet lama!! Soalnya dirumahku mati lampu sih.. Jadi nggak bisa oL dan lain-lain lewat internet. Huhu..**

**O, ya, aku minta maaf buat yang non-islam ya!! Aku cuma buat karena aku ingin menyadarkan orang-orang yang kurang iman. *digetok karena sendirinya belom sadar***

**Aku juga turut berduka cita untuk warga Padang dan sekitarnya yang kena gempa. Maaf, aku belum sempat ngasih sumbangan. Nanti pasti deh *Curhat colongan***

**Okelah, **

**REVIEW?**


	16. Juliette, Tetap Mencintaimu

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Kiba I. x Hinata H.**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort**

**Tittle : Tetap Mencintaimu**

**Singer : Juliette**

**--**

_**Enjoy!**_

**--**

_**Kiba POV's**_

"Aku ke kelas dulu ya, Hinata-_chan_! Dah!"

"Dah!"

Nah, inilah saatnya aku mengungkapkan semuanya. Tentang perasaanku padanya. Ya, seorang perempuan berparas cantik dan berkepribadian cantik pula. Hinata Hyuuga, sesosok perempuan yang kusuka sejak masuk SMA hingga sekarang.

Ayo! Sekarang saatnya, dia mulai mendekat. "Ah, Hinata!" panggilku ragu. Perempuan itu menoleh dan bertanya kenapa aku memanggilnya. "Ano .. Jujur .. Aku ini .. Sss .. Sssudah .. Mmmenyukkaimmu .. Mm .. Maukkah k-kau jadi pppacccar .. ku??" tanyaku grogi dan terbata! Ah, sial! Kenapa terbata sih? Aku kan sudah latihan sebelum ini.

Dia menunduk. Aku menatapnya dengan penuh harap. "Bagaimana?" tanyaku dengan antusias.

"Ma .. Maaf, Kiba-_kun_. Aku .. Ss .. Sudah menyukai yang lain. K-Kiba-_kun_ pasti tahu orangnya." Jawabnya dengan agak takut. Aku menunduk. Iya, tentu saja aku tahu. Naruto kan orang itu?

Aku ikut menunduk, "Ooh .. Baiklah. Aku mengerti maksudmu." Jawabku sambil berjalan menjauh.

"Maaf Kiba-_kun_." Ujarnya kecil. Hatiku hancur, remuk. Apa ini yang disebut patah hati pada setiap majalah wanita ya? Perasaan yang sangat hati didadaku. Bukan penyakit jantung, tapi perasaan sakit lainnya. Sangat perih. Namun aku tak dapat menangis. Aku hanya dapat kecewa. Ya .. Kecewa setelah ditolak itu. Namun tak apa, aku ikhlas.

**:Aku tak akan merasa terluka,**

**Aku tak akan merasa kecewa,**

**Meski cinta yang kupunya, untukmu..**

**Tak terbalas sempurna:**

"Aku pulang!" salamku saat sudah menggeser pintu depan rumahku. Aku melepas sepatu sekolahku lalu berjalan gontai menuju kamar.

"Kiba, kau sudah pulang? Mau makan nasi goreng telur tidak? Ibu sudah masakan lho!" tawar Ibuku dari lantai bawah. Aku menaruh tasku dan merebahkan diriku dikasur yang empuk.

"Tidak, Bu. Nanti saja." Balasku agak berteriak. Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku sembari memegang dadaku yang masih sesak. _Padahal penolakan itu sudah terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu, tapi kenapa sampai sekarang rasa sakit ini masih ada?_, pikirku bingung. Aku bangkit, mengambil foto seorang perempuan yang baru saja ku nyatakan cintanya tadi.

"Hinata-_chan_ .." gumamku sembari mengelus foto itu pelan. Kau adalah wanita yang anggun, maka dari itu aku menyukaimu. Aku melihat fotonya; dia sedang tersenyum anggun dengan gaun biru mudanya. Aku ikut tersenyum. "Hinata, kau tak perlu merasakan cintaku padamu. Biarlah aku yang merasakannya sendirian. Itu sudah cukup bagiku." Gumamku. Aku meletakkan kembali foto itu.

**:Kamu tak perlu merasakan cinta,**

**Kamu tak perlu merasakan rindu,**

**Biarkan kujalani semua,**

**Itu tulus adanya:**

Esok harinya ..

Aku menaruh tasku dimeja lalu siap menuju ke kantin—karena kebetulan aku lupa sarapan. Kulihat sebuah durian kuning—Naruto—berjalan mendekat sambil mengacungkan tangannya kepadaku.

"Hei, Kiba! Dengar ini baik-baik ya!" katanya dengan nada yang dibuat misterius walau tidak berhasil untukku. "Aku-sudah-jadian-dengan-Hinata-_chan_." Ucapnya dengan penekanan disetiap kata.

Aku merasakan dadaku kembali sakit. Perih rasanya, namun apa daya. Hinata memang siapanya diriku? Saudara, bukan. Sahabat, bukan. Pacar, apalagi. Paling hanya teman. Ya, sekaligus cinta pertamaku sih.

"Lho? Kiba? Kok mukamu pucat? Sakit ya?" tanya Naruto. Aku menggeleng pelan. Aku harus ikhlas kalau Hinata lebih memilih Naruto. Karena apa? Jelas karena Hinata menyukainya. AKu tak mungkin kan melarang orang jatuh cinta?

"Ooh. Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku ke kantin dulu ya! Bareng Hinata pastinya." Jawabnya, aku hanya tersenyum memandangnya pergi. _Hinata, jujur, aku cemburu. Namun biarlah cinta ini tetap ada, walaupun hatiku terluka._

**:Aku rela terluka,**

**Dan aku siap kecewa..:**

Baru saja aku ingin berdiri—untuk pergi ke kantin—sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Aku kembali duduk dan meratapi perutku yang belum diisi. Dasar sial, gara-gara bangun kesiangan, aku jadi lupa sarapan deh!

Aku menjalani pelajaran dengan tidak fokus. Bagaimana mau fokus? Orang aku sedang lapar begini! "Kiba! Baca halaman 56!" suruh Pak Iruka sambil menunjukku. Aku mengangguk pelan dan mulai membaca.

"Pada suatu ha .." kepalaku jadi pusing, perutku pun jadi perih. Tanpa sadar, aku pun mulai jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri. Terakhir kali yang kudengar hanya suara Pak Iruka yang memanggil namaku berkali-kali.

***

"Eeengh .." aku bangun dari pingsanku sambil memegang kepalaku yang masih agak sakit. Aku melihat sesosok perempuan dan sesosok laki-laki yang sedang duduk dikursi. "Eh? Hinata? Naruto?" tanyaku saat sudah dapat melihat mereka dengan jelas.

"Kau sudah bangun Kiba? Kalau begitu aku panggil Pak Iruka dulu ya! Hinata, kau tunggu disini!" Naruto pun pergi setelah berkata begitu. Aku hanya diam dengan Hinata. Namun akhirnya aku mulai bicara juga.

"Terima kasih." Kataku. Hinata menatapku bingung,

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya. Hei! Sejak kapan Hinata jadi irit ngomong? Ya, dia memang pemalu sih, tapi dia bukan pendiam!

"Kau dan Naruto telah menungguku." Jawabku. Dia mengangguk. "Aku ingin bilang padamu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu. Mungkin kau akan jadi cinta sejatiku, walau tidak jadi milik sejatiku." Kataku lagi sambil tersenyum. "Walaupun nanti aku menambatkan hatiku pada perempuan lain. Tapi setengah hatiku untukmu." Tambahku.

Hinata terdiam. "Maksudm .."

"Kiba! Ini Pak Iruka datang!!!" teriak Naruto, terlihat Pak Iruka dibelakangnya. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Kau belum sarapan kan Kiba? Ini, ada bubur untukmu. Makan ya!" ujar Pak Iruka. Aku pun memakan bubur itu dengan lahap karena memang belum makan sebelumnya.

**:Aku hanya ingin kau tahu,**

**Ku tak kan menyerah,**

**Meski harus hancur dan terluka,**

**Ku tetap .. Mencintaimu:**

Aku pun pulang ke rumah lebih cepat dari yang lain. Aku harus menjelaskan dengan jelas pada Ibu bahwa sebenarnya aku pulang cepat karena aku telat makan dan jadi sakit. Lalu, aku pun harus menolak berbagai macam suruhan Ibu untuk berobat, barulah aku sampai dikamar ini.

Aku menghela nafas lega. Aku melihat jam tanganku. _Pukul 13:04, anak-anak pasti sudah pulang,_ pikirku. Aku menghela nafas kedua kalinya. _Aku lega sekali aku dapat mengatakan isi hatiku pada Hinata. _Pikirku lagi.

"Hinata .." gumamku. Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku itu sering sekali bersama Hinata ya? Ya, mungkin tidak sekarang karena Hinata sudah mempunyai pacar; jelasnya sih Naruto. _Walaupun aku ditolak olehmu Hinata, tapi aku senang selalu dapat bersamamu. Menjadi temanmu, bahkan kalau bisa jadi sahabatmu._ Pikirku.

**:Aku tak akan merasakan dendam..,**

**Aku tak akan merasakan benci,**

**Ku sudah cukup bahagia .. Jalani,**

**Bila selalu denganmu:**

HP-ku bordering tanda ada SMS. Aku pun mengambil HP-ku yang berada di saku dan membuka SMS itu.

_From : Hinata_

_Kiba-kun, Ano .. Sebenarnya apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?_

_Aku sungguh tidak mengerti. _

_Tadi ingin aku tanyakan, tapi Naruto-kun keburu masuk dan berteriak._

_Jadi, apa kau mau jelaskan padaku?_

_Hinata Hyuuga. Your Classmate._

Aku tersenyum. Oh, iya, pasti dia tidak mengerti maksudku. Aku pun ke menu _new message _dan mengetik jawaban itu.

_From : Kiba_

_Maksudku itu, kau akan jadi cinta sejatiku. Walaupun kamu sudah jadi milik Naruto._

_Lalu, walaupun aku sudah punya pacar atau menyukai perempuan lain._

_Setengah hatiku masih milik kamu. Gitu. Kamu ngerti kan?_

_Kiba Inuzuka. Your Classmate, too._

Tak lama kemudian, HP-ku kembali bordering. _Wah! Jawaban dari Hinata nih!_, pikirku. Aku pun segera membuka pesan itu.

_From : Hinata._

_Oh, begitu. Aku ngerti kok! Maaf, ya, sudah buat kamu terluka._

_Aku sebenarnya tidak bermaksud begitu. Tapi hatiku untuk orang lain. _

_Maaf sebesar-besarrnya!  
PS : jangan dibalas ya! Aku ingin jalan bersama Naruto-kun dulu._

_Hinata Hyuuga. Your Classmate._

Aku tersenyum. "Hinata .. aku ingin kau tahu, aku tak kan terluka. Karena jika kau senang, aku pun senang." Gumamku lalu menaruh HP-ku dimeja.

**:Aku siap terluka ..,**

**Dan aku siap kecewa:**

Esok harinya.

Aku memandangi bidadariku—jangan ditanya, kalian pasti sudah tahu kalau itu Hinata—yang sedang mengobrol dengan pacarnya—untuk sekali ini, aku tak akan kasih tahu kalian lagi—di kursi sebelah.

Sekarang, aku sudah memantapkan hatiku untuk mencintai Hinata sepenuh hati saat ini. Meski aku harus terluka dan kecewa, tapi itu semua tidak apa-apa. Itu memang akibat dari cinta kan? Cinta tidak selamanya senang, ceria, dan romantis. Namun ada juga cinta yang menyedihkan, menyakitkan, penuh dengan sia-sia. Ya, seperti aku ini. Namun, walau nanti aku mencintai yang lain, setengah hatiku untukmu Hinata.

_End of my story, _

_Inuzuka Kiba._

"Waah! Buku yang bagus Yah!" jerit seorang anak kecil dengan rambur hitam sebahu. "Aku tidak menyangka Ayah yang menulis buku ini lho! Wah! Aku jadi bangga punya Ayah seperti Ayah!" puji anak itu.

Kiba mendekatkan diri ke anaknya. "Terima kasih atas pujianmu, Hinata. Ayah sangat senang. Nah, sekarang tidur ya! Sudah malam!" ujar Kiba.

Hinata mengangguk. Lalu mulai terlelap.

Kiba membuka kembali buku itu, namun dibagian akhirnya saja. Dia mengambil pulpen dan menulis di lembar paling bawah.

_Based by true story of Inuzuka Kiba._

**:Aku hanya ingin kau tahu,**

**Aku tak kan menyerah,**

**Meski harus hancur dan terluka,**

**Ku tetap, mencintaimu ..:**

XXXXTHE ENDXXXX

**Hwaa!! Maaf lama gak apdet, lagi sibuk baget nih. Nah, cerita ini kuputuskan menjadi cerita untuk VIVA FFN. Maaf ya publish-nya telat! Hinata yang terakhir itu anaknya Kiba lho! Inget itu.**

**Hmm… Review?**


	17. Ashanty, Dulu

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sakura H. x Sasuke U.**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Singer : Ashanty**

**Tittle : Dulu**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**~(Sakura PoV)~**

Aku sedang menonton DVD dengan temanku hari ini sebelum HP-ku bordering tanda ada telepon. Aku pun segera mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo?"

"_Halo? Sakura? Bagaimana?"_

Aku tertegun. Aku hanya diam. Tidak! Lagi-lagi Sasuke menelponku dan bertanya apakah aku mau jadian dengannya atau tidak?

"Err~"

"_Ayolah Sakura! Aku berjanji akan mencintaimu kali ini!"_

Hah! Rayuan lagi! Dengar ya Sasuke Uciha! Aku tak akan mau jadian denganmu!!!! Oh, ya, yang jelas kata-kata itu tak akan aku lontarkan padanya sungguhan.

"Aku pikir dulu ya, Uciha." Ujarku lagi. Namun dia tetap merayuku dengan segala macam gombalan. Hah, dia pintar sekali merayu. Dan aku yakin para wanita pasti akan terhanyut oleh rayuannya. Ya, kecuali aku sih.

**:Aduh kau tanya aku lagi, tanya aku lagi,**

**Apakah kau ingin tahu, yang kurasa~**

**Aduh kau merayuku lagi, merayuku lagi,**

**Apakah kau ingin tahu, yang kurasa~:**

_Piip!_

Aku memutuskan jaringan teleponku dengan Sasuke. Sasuke Uciha, ya, dia adalah seorang anak yang kaya raya, cerdas, tampan, dan keren. Sifatnya sedikit pendiam dan angkuh. Itu yang membuat HAMPIR setiap wanita menyukainya.

Tapi, mungkin kalian tidak percaya kalau sekarang dia; ya, si SASUKE UCIHA itu mengejar-ngejarku!!!!!! Tapi maaf, ya, aku tidak suka lagi sama dia. Ah, mungkin kamu bertanya kenapa ada kata "lagi" dalam kalimatku sebelumnya. Itu karena dulu aku menyukainya. Tapi dia mempermainkan hatiku sampai akhirnya sekarang aku tidak menyukainya lagi. Penjelasan yang simpel bukan?

Dan sekarang, setelah dia menyakiti hatiku; menghancurkannya hingga tak ada celah lagi, dia dengan gampangnya memintaku kembali padanya. Hei, apa kau kira aku ini mainan? Maaf, aku bukan mainan masa kecilmu lagi. Kau sudah besar, harusnya kau tidak perlu bermain-main lagi. Apalagi dengan hati seseorang.

Tapi sekarang, aku ingin mempermainkannya. Dengan menggantungkan segalanya.

**:**_**Ah, ah…**_

**Sudah biasa~  
**_**Ah, ah…**_

**Maafkan aku~:**

**:Dulu, aku sangat mencintaimu..**

**Dulu, kau segalanya bagiku..**

**Memang dulu, tak ada yang menggantikanmu..**

**Tapi itu, dulu, sebelumku…**

**Terluka~:**

_Universitas Konoha.._

Aku menyedot kecil teh manisku sambil memainkan laptop kesayanganku. Laptop ini diberikan oleh orang tuaku pada ulang tahunku yang ke sepuluh.

"Hai, Sakura!" sapa seseorang. Aku memang belum melihat dia siapa, tapi dari suaranya aku bisa tahu kalau dia itu sebenarnya adalah Sasuke.

"Hn.." jawabku malas. Buat apa sih dia disini? Mau nembak lagi, hah? Memang belum kapok ya kau menembakku lima kali? Kau tau Sasuke-_kun_? Aku juga kasihan melihatmu begini.. Tapi hatiku sudah bukan milikmu lagi..

"Jangan dingin begitu dong, Sakura. Aku kesini mau.."

"Ya, ya, ya. Sasuke-_kun_, bisakah kau menjauhiku? Aku tidak mau diganggu, oke?" tanyaku baik-baik. Aku masih belum melihat wajah Sasuke. Jadi aku tidak tau bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini. Kaget, sedih, marah, bingung, atau.. _Whatever!_

"Hn.. Baiklah.. Tapi nanti sore bisakah.."

"Maksudku untuk saat ini. Bisakah?" tanyaku dengan penegasan. Cukup Sasuke, ini untuk terakhir kalinya aku melukaimu. Oke?

"Aku ke kelas dulu." ujarku pamit. Aku pun menenteng laptopku dan berjalan ke kelas.

**:Jangan dekati aku lagi, **

**Sayang, jangan lagi,**

**Aku tak ingin membuat,**

**Kau kecewa~:**

**:Aduh, kau merayuku lagi, **

**Merayuku lagi,**

**Apakah kau ingin tahu,**

**Yang kurasa~:**

Aku membuka _document_-ku yang tersimpan didalam laptop. Disana, banyak sekali judul. Namun, hanya ada satu _file _yang ingin aku buka. _File _yang berjudul :

_Aishiteru! 3 3 3_

Aku pun meng-klik _file _itu dua kali sampai keluar satu buah paragraph disana. Aku pun membacanya dengan seksama.

_Hari ini aku senang sekali! Kamu tahu karena apa? Itu semua karena Sasuke-kun mau memakan bekal buatanku! Sudah begitu, dia juga memuji masakanku enak lho! Aku jadi tersipu. Hihi.. Eh, melihat muka Sasuke-kun yang senang memakan masakanku begitu, aku jadi makin mencintai Sasuke-kun, nih! .! Aduh, dia mau tidak kalau pacaran sama aku? Ah, tapi pacaran nggak pacaran nggak penting! Yang penting aku bisa dekat sama Sasuke-kun! Aishiteru 3 3 3!!_

Aku menatap catatan itu jengkel. Hah, dengan perasaan apa dulu aku menulis ini? Dengan perasaan senang atau sedih? Aku tetap tidak peduli sama dia! Aku malas dengan sikapnya! Maaf ya, perasaanku sudah tidak ada untukmu..

**:**_**Ah, ah,**_

**Sudah biasa~  
**_**Ah, ah,**_

**Maafkan aku~:**

**:Dulu, aku sangat mencintaimu..**

**Dulu, kau segalanya bagiku..**

**Memang dulu, tak ada yang menggantikanmu..**

**Tapi itu, dulu, sebelumku..**

**Terluka~:**

Aku menutup _file _itu dan membuka foto-fotoku yang tersimpan disana. "Waah.." kadang aku berdecak kagum saat melihat foto-fotoku yang benar-benar keren. Aku bahkan sampai bingung, bagaimana aku bisa foto se-keren itu ya?

Namun, di foto paling bawah terdapat foto Uciha. Ya. Terdapat foto Uciha dengan wajahnya yang _cool_. Dan sepertinya gambar itu sudah di-_edit_, karena, disana sudah terdapat tulisan "Sakura love Sasuke" dengan ukuran besar berwarna _pink_. Ah, jangan ingatkan aku kalau aku yang meng-_edit _semua itu. Aku pun mematikan laptopku.

Sepertinya aku harus menegaskan sekali lagi pada hatiku kalau : KAU SUDAH CUKUP DISAKITI OLEH UCIHA. DAN KAU TIDAK MUNGKIN SUKA PADANYA. LAGI.

Yap, aku rasa itu sudah cukup. Karena aku akui dulu aku mencintainya, ralat, sangat mencintainya. Mungkin beribu-ribu orang yang menyatakan cinta padaku, hatiku hanya untuknya. Namun sekarang tidak. Aku tidak menyukaimu lagi, Uciha. Harusnya kau sadar kau telah menyakiti hatiku dulu. Mengerti?

**:Dulu, aku sangat mencintaimu,**

**Dulu, kau segalanya bagiku,**

**Memang dulu, tak ada yang menggantikanmu,**

**Tapi itu, dulu, sebelumku..**

**Terluka~:**

"Pagi anak-anak, sekarang Ibu akan memulai pelajaran pagi ini!" ujar Ibu Kurenai memberitahu. Dia menaruh buku pelajaran dimeja dan mulai duduk.

"Pagi, Bu!" sapa anak-anak serentak. Oh, tidak, pelajaran sudah dimulai. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menceritakan kehidupanku lagi pada kalian. Tapi aku harap kalian mengerti dengan ceritaku. _Bye!_

::Owari::

**Hwaaa! Fic yang pendek dan GaJe banget!! Maaf ya aku udah lama meng-hiatuskan fic ini!!! *nangis-nangis* mana pas udah apdet jelek banget lagi!!! *nangis makin kenceng* **

**Ini sebagiannya aku ambil dari kisah hidupku sendiri. Tapi ini cuma sebagian kok! Aku harap kalian mau review ceritaku ya!**

**Review!**


	18. Nidji, Sang Mantan

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : Sasuke U. x Sakura H.**

**Tittle : Sang Mantan**

**Singer : Nidji**

**A/N : Sequel chap 17**

**--**

***Sasuke PoV***

Aku masih duduk terdiam di bangku yang baru saja di duduki Sakura. Sakura, mengapa kau berubah? Setahuku, dulu kau sangat cinta padaku. Sangat mengidolakanku. Dan, kau selalu ingin mendapatkan cintaku. Kenapa sekarang disaat aku sudah sadar, sudah dapat menerima cintamu, mengapa kau menjauh? Sakura, aku bingung.

**:Dulu aku kau puja,**

**Dulu aku kau sayang,**

**Dulu aku sang juara,**

**Yang selalu engkau cinta~**

**Kini, roda, telah berputar~:**

Aku masih sangat ingat dengan jelas. Saat dimana aku dihina oleh Sakura. Saat itu..

_Flashback : On_

_Aku berjalan dengan perasaan riang menuju kelas Sakura. Niatku sih ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Tapi aku tidak melakukan hal yang konyol saat aku berjalan—meloncat-loncat misalnya—dan aku pun terdiam saat mendengar sesuatu yang harusnya tidak aku dengar._

"_Sakura, menurutmu Sasuke itu seperti apa sih?"_

"_Ah, dia orang yang menyebalkan. Dia itu keras kepala, ah, pokoknya orangnya menyebalkan dan tidak patut disukai. Tapi kalau kau menyukainya sih tidak apa-apa. Sayangnya aku tidak."_

"_Oh, begitu. Menurutku sih Sasuke keren dan blablabla.."_

_Aku terdiam ditempat. Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk mengajaknya jalan. Apakah benar Sakura yang berkata begitu? Bukankah dia mencintaiku?_

_Flashback : Off_

**:Kini aku kau hina,**

**Kini aku kau buang,**

**Jauh dari hidupmu,**

**Kini aku sengsara~**

**Roda memang telah berputar~:**

Aku berjalan menuju taman duduk termenung disana. Iseng-iseng aku coba melirik pasangan-pasangan yang berada disana. Tapi aku terdiam saat mendengar percakapan satu pasangan.

"Aku akan mencintaimu selamanya. Aku janji."

"Ya, aku juga akan mencintaimu. Aku sayang padamu." dan mereka pun berpelukan.

Aku terdiam. Aku masih ingat, dulu Sakura pernah bilang padaku kalau dia benar-benar mencintaiku. Semua yang Sakura lakukan hanya untuk-ku. Ya. Namun sayangnya aku tidak perduli semua itu. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang aku perduli. Tapi, kenapa malah Sakura yang tidak perduli?

**:Mana janji manismu?**

**Mencintaiku, sampai mati~**

**Kini engkau pun pergi,**

**Saatku terpuruk sendiri:**

Aku menunduk. Hah, aku pasti sudah tidak dianggap apa-apa lagi dimatanya. Kalaupun dianggap, pasti dianggap mantan. Ya, mantan. Mantan orang yang pernah mengisi hatinya yang bahkan belum menjadi "pacar"nya lantaran tidak peduli. Mantan, mantan, mantan. Akulah sang mantan.

**:Akulah, sang mantan~**

**Akulah, sang mantan!:**

Hah, Sakura, tahu begini harusnya aku tidak mengorbankan segalanya. Aku sudah mengorbankan segalanya untukmu. Hatiku, sudah kau bawa sepenuhnya. Jiwaku, juga sudah kau ambil. Sekarang aku sendiri, tanpa ditemani dikau, Sakura. Biasanya kau selalu menemaniku. Membuatku tenang. Ya, walaupun dulu aku tidak perduli. Maaf, Sakura.

Sekarang aku sendiri. Dengan hati yang sakit. Putus asa. Tapi aku harus tetap mendapatkan dirimu. Setidaknya membalas semua rasa cintamu padaku.

**:Sakit teriris sepi,**

**Ketika cinta telah pergi,**

**Akulah sang mantan~**

**Akulah sang mantan!:**

Aku mengambil kunci motorku. Hari ini aku tidak ada mata kuliah. Aku hanya datang kesini karena ingin menemui dan mengajak jalan Sakura. Tapi setelah mendengar Sakura berkata begitu, aku mengurungkan niatku.

Aku mulai menyalakan motorku dan keluar dari areal _Konoha University_. Diluar jalanan lumayan sepi. Aku merasa hatiku sakit. Dengan berani aku mulai mempercepat laju motorku. Berharap rasa sakitku bisa hilang. Tapi, aku mulai merasa tubuhku terpental. Aku menabrak tiang listrik dan aku tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi.

**:Mana janji manismu?**

**Mencintaiku, sampai mati~**

**Kini engkau pun pergi,**

**Saatku jatuh dan sendiri~:**

Aku membuka mataku. Disini semua serba putih. Apakah aku sudah mati? Kalau iya, berarti aku sendiri. Tapi aku akan tetap mencintaimu, Sakura. Ini adalah balasan dari rasa cintamu. Aku sudah mencintaimu sampai mati. Begitu juga dengan janjimu kan? Tapi, kenapa kau pergi? Kenapa?

**:Mana janji manismu?**

**Mencintaiku, sampai mati~**

**Kini engkau pun pergi,**

**Saatku terpuruk sendiri:**

Ah, ya, aku akan hanya _mantan_-mu. Mana mungkin kau peduli lagi padaku. Ya kan, Sakura? Tapi aku masih berharap kau memenuhi janjimu, Sakura. Selamat tinggal.

**:Akulah, sang mantan~**

**Akulah, sang mantan~**

**Akulah, sang mantan!:**

*Normal PoV*

"Sasuke!" Sakura berteriak histeris sambil memelk tubuh dingin Sasuke yang tergeletak diranjang rumah sakit. Tadi Sakura menemukan Sasuke yang tengah pingsan di jalan dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Sayangnya, nyawa Sasuke sudha tidak dapat ditolong.

_Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Aku baru sadar sekarang, aku masih mencintaimu. Ya, mencintaimu sampai kamu mati. Selamanya._

**:Mana janji-janjimu…:**

::OWARI::

Or

TBC?

**Hwaaa… Malah bikin fic yang bersambung lagi. Tapi Mel masih bingung nih, kira-kira mesti dilanjutin lagi atau dilanjut ke topik lain? Tapi kayaknya ini udah cukup deh.. Tapi nggak tau juga nanti kalau Mel ketemu lagu yang cocok terus buat lanjutannya. Menurut para readers gimana? Tolong jawab via review ya!! Ditunggu reviewnya!!**


	19. Zigaz, Sahabat Jadi Cinta

Author : Melody-Cinta

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Pairing : Neji H. x Tenten

Tittle : Sahabat Jadi Cinta

Singer : Zigaz

--

_*Neji PoV*_

Aku sedang latihan jurus byakugan-ku sebelum dua orang datang sambil berlari kearahku. Aku berhenti sejenak untuk menunggu mereka sampai dihadapanku dan memberitahu mengapa mereka kemari.

"Ne-Neji, kita dipanggil oleh Guru Guy!!" Seseorang dengan baju hijau ketat memberitahuku apa yang terjadi. Dia adalah Rock Lee. Teman satu timku yang bisa dibilang sangat penuh dengan semangat. Dia selalu meniru dan menganggap benar semua yang dilakukan oleh guru pembimbing kami.

Kulihat wanita disebelahnya hanya mengangguk. Wanita itu bercepol dua dengan baju ala orang Cina. Namanya Tenten. Dia juga teman setimku. Tapi, aku merasa ada yang lain saat dekat dengannya. Entah karena dia satu-satunya wanita di timku atau apa. Aku menatapnya datar. Walaupun datar, tapi rasanya aku memberi tatapan lain padanya. Entah apa. Sedangkan dia tersenyum sambil melihatku dengan tatapan yang aku juga tidak tahu itu apa. Yang jelas kita hanya sahabat, atau.. lebih?

"Ayo cepat berangkat." ujarku sambil berjalan mendahului mereka. Aku berjalan disamping kiri Tenten, sedang Lee dikanannya.

"OSH! Ayo kita berangkat dengan semangat!!" ah, mulai lagi dia berbicara dengan penuh semangat.

**:Kulantarkan kau dipelataran,**

**Hati yang gemarau,**

**Matamu juga mata-mataku ada rasa yang mungkin terlarang:**

Aku berjalan dengan hening menuju ke gerbang Konoha. Entahlah, aku juga bingung kenapa tidak ada yang mau bicara. Tapi, keheningan membuatku memikirkan tatapan mata yang tadi Tenten dan aku berikan. Apa iya tatapan seperti itu adalah tatapan seorang sahabat? Atau malah itu tatapan, ah.. aku mengucapkan itu. Tapi, apa benar perasaanku berubah jadi perasaan 'itu'?

Tak terasa kami pun sudah sampai di gerbang Konoha. Kami dengan ramah disambut oleh Guru Guy.

"Baik, murid-muridku semua! Karena kalian sudah bekerja keras menjalani misi kemarin, saya akan mengajak kalian jalan-jalan! Baiklah, ayo kita mulai perjalanan kita! Semangat!" dan dengan kata begitu kami sudah memulai perjalanan kami.

**:Satu kata yang sulit terucap,**

**Hingga batinku tersiksa..**

**Tuhan tolong aku jelaskanlah,**

**Perasaanku berubah jadi cinta:**

Seperti biasa, karena Guru Guy dan Lee bersemangat, mereka sudah berjalan—atau mungkin berlari—duluan menuju tempat yang aku tidak ketahui. Tapi aku masih dapat melihat jejak mereka dengan byakugan.

Aku pun sekarang hanya berduaan dengan Tenten. Berjalan santai sambil melihat pemandangan sekitar. Kadang Tenten berdecak kagum sambil mananyai pendapatku. Aku hanya dapat tersenyum tanpa menjawab. Tapi sekali lagi, mataku tetap memberi sinyal yang lain. Entah apa. Apa benar itu cinta? Sepertinya bukan.

**:Tak bisa hatiku mengartikan cinta,**

**Karena cinta tersirat bukan tersurat,**

**Meski bibirku terus berkata tidak,**

**Mataku terus pancarkan sinarnya:**

Karena Tenten terlalu sering berdecak kagum, aku jadi lupa melihat kemana Lee dan Guru Guy pergi. Daripada tersesat lebih jauh, aku lebih memilih untuk berhenti sejenak.

"Ada apa Neji?" tanya Tenten dengan raut muka khawatir. "Apa kita tersesat?" tanyanya lagi. Dari mukanya terlihat sangat ketakutan. Aku mengangguk. "Lalu bagaimana? Aku rasa sekarang sudah pukul 5 sore, dan kita tidak dapat meneruskan perjalanan di malam hari.." jelasnya.

"Kita akan berkemah." ujarku datar. Aku mencari tanah kosong diikuti Tenten. Saat sudah menemukannya, aku menyuruh Tenten untuk menunggu disana sementara aku mencari kayu bakar. Hidup menjadi ninja memang harus mandiri sejak dini.

Malam pun datang, kami mulai tiduran di rumput. Menjadikan tas kami sebagai bantal. Kami pun melihat bintang.

"Bintangnya indah ya Neji.." ujarnya. Aku hanya mengangguk. Hanya ada kita berdua disini. Di gelapnya malam, di indahnya taburan bintang. Aku tidak bisa menahan semua rasa senang yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam diriku. Apa benar ini cinta?

Setelah beberapa lama dia mengoceh tentang bintang, akhirnya dia terdiam. Aku yang bingung langsung meliriknya. Oh, tertidur rupanya. Sunyi. Hanya terdengar desahan nafas Tenten yang teratur. Aku jadi merasa semakin aneh. Akhirnya aku memilih untuk tidur.

**:Kudapati diri makin tersesat,**

**Saat kita bersama..**

**Desah nafas yang tak bisa musnah,**

**Persahabatan berubah jadi cinta:**

Fajar mulai datang. Bulan mulai tergantikan oleh matahari yang masih mengintip. Hawa yang berubah menjadi sedikit lebih hangat menandakan bahwa pagi sudah datang. Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Mengerjap-ngerjapkannya sampai aku mulai terbiasa dengan cahaya luar.

_Sreng! Sreng!_

Kulihat Tenten sudah duduk didepan api unggun. Dan dua tusuk ikan sudah tertancap disana. Siap dibakar kapan saja kalau sudah lapar. Tenten yang menyadari aku bangun langsung tersenyum.

"Ini punyamu." dia menyodorkan satu tusuk ikan padaku. "Ayo sarapan dulu." ujarnya. Aku mengangguk dan mengambil ikan itu.

Kami pun membakar ikan itu bersama-sama. Perasaan senang yang aku rasakan dihati ini sangat aneh. Dan sekarang aku memutuskan untuk menganggap perasaan ini cinta. Ya, biarkan persahabatan kami berubah menjadi sebuah jalinan cinta. Tapi untuk mewujudkan itu, aku harus mengungkapkannya dulu pada Tenten.

"Tenten.. Um.. Sebenarnya aku.." aku berkata dengan terbata.

"Kenapa?" Tenten bertanya dengan penuh harap. Kelihatannya Tenten mengerti maksud dan tujuanku.

"Aku ci.."

"HEY! KENAPA KALIAN MASIH DISINI?!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan marah dari seseorang. Aku dan Tenten menengok. Eh? Lee dan Guru Guy? Mereka sudah kembali? Sial, aku jadi tidak dapat mengungkapkan perasaanku!

"Hah, kalian ini! Bagaimana sih? Bukannya mengikuti kami! Mana semangat masa muda kalian?!" tanya Guru Guy dengan kemarahan. Kami hanya minta maaf dan kembali pulang mengikuti Guru Guy dan Lee.

**:Satu kata yang sulit terucap,**

**Hingga batinku tersiksa..**

**Tuhan tolong aku jelaskanlah,**

**Perasaanku berubah jadi cinta..:**

Aku telah sampai di Konoha pada siang hari. Lee dan Guru Guy bersepakat akan makan di kedai ramen. Sedangkan aku dan Tenten masih terdiam ditempat.

"Neji, tadi kau ingin bilang apa?" tanya Tenten dengan raut muka penasaran.

"Emm.." aku mulai memberanikan diriku. "Aku rasa kita saling mencintai. Dan walaupun kita sahabatan, bisakah kita menjadi kekasih?" tanyaku. Argh, apakah aku sudah berhasil mengatakan semua yang aku pikirkan?

Muka Tenten mulai memerah. "I-Iya. Aku rasa juga begitu." dan apa yang aku dengar itu? Apakah itu berarti dia menerimaku. Aku jadi merasa gugup sekarang.

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau menemaniku ke kedai ramen? Sekalian menyusul Lee dan Guru Guy?" tanyaku. Tenten mengangguk. Aku pun dengan gugup menggandeng tangan Tenten dan membawanya ke kedai ramen. Saat kami sudah sampai disana, kami disuguhi berbagai macam pertanyaan dari Lee dan Guru Guy. Tapi kami tetap menjawab tidak ada apa-apa diantara kami.

**:Tak bisa hatiku mengartikan cinta,**

**Karena cinta tersirat bukan tersurat,**

**Meski bibirku terus berkata tidak,**

**Mataku terus pancarkan sinarnya,**

**Apa yang kini kita tengah rasakan,**

**Mengapa tak kita coba tuk satukan..**

**Mungkin cobaan untuk persahabatan,**

**Atau ini memang takdir Tuhan?:**

::OWARI::

**Wah, jadi seneng dengerin lagu ini. Rasanya waktu buat fic ini deg-degan banget. Maaf ya kalau aku banyak misstype atau apalah. Tapi mohon reviewnya! Aku butuh review kalian!**


	20. Gruvi, ABC Cinta

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto U. x Hinata H.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Singer : Gruvi**

**Tittle : ABC Cinta**

**--**

_**Konoha High School**_

_**III-V Class**_

_**--**_

_Konoha High School_ adalah sekolah dimana remaja-remaja menjelang dewasa menuntut ilmu. Sekolah dengan fasilitas yang memadai, guru-guru yang ramah –walaupun masih ada yang disebut _killer_-, dan anak-anak yang sopan dan penurut. Namun, sebagaimana remaja biasa, murid-murid di sekolah ini juga pernah mengalami hal yang disebut _cinta_. Seperti seorang murid disini, dia bernama Naruto Uzumaki. Dia diam-diam menaruh hati pada seorang gadis cantik nan pintar bernama Hinata Hyuuga.

"Hei, kawan!!" sapa seorang pemuda dengan senyum yang lebar. Ya, dialah Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hei, Naruto! Baru datang?" tanya anak lain yang berambut cokelat. Dia bernama Kiba Inuzuka.

"Iya. Ada PR tidak?" tanya Naruto yang sudah menaruh tasnya di bangku dan berjalan kearah Kiba. "Aku tidak tahu soalnya.. dan juga tidak mencatat. Hehe.." tambahnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Naruto-_kun_ memang lucu.." bisik seorang gadis dengan rambut biru gelap dan bermata _lavender_. Dialah Hinata Hyuuga. Diluar pengetahuan Naruto, Hinata juga sudah lama menganggumi Naruto. Kebetulan yang sangat tepat ya?

Naruto melirik kearah Hinata. Dari pandangan Hinata, Naruto sudah dapat menebak kalau Hinata juga suka padanya. Tapi dia masih takut disebut GR. Masa sih cowok yang bisa dibilang bandel kayak dia disukain cewek manis nan pintar kayak Hinata? Tapi, dia udah gak bisa nahan rasa penasarannya ini. Dengan segenap keberanian, Naruto pun menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata.. a.. ano.., aku ingin bicara sebentar. Bisakah?" tanya Naruto dengan serius. Hinata mengangguk dengan muka memerah. _Aha! Sudah kuduga mukanya memerah!, _pikir Naruto. Naruto segera mengajak Hinata ke sebuah tempat yang lumayan sepi dan meninggalkan Kiba yang sudah bengong karena tiba-tiba dicuekkin.

**:Kulihat, dari matamu,**

**Kau.. juga.. suka sama aku..,**

**Mengapa, kau malu-malu,**

**Katakanlah saja "I love you":**

"Ada apa Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata dengan muka yang masih memerah. Bagaimana tidak memerah? Orang dia sedang berduaan saja dengan Naruto di tempat sepi!

_Aku harus bisa menyatakan perasaanku! Karena aku yakin, Hinata juga mencintaiku! Tapi bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya ya?_, pikir Naruto garuk-garuk kepala. "A.. A.." ujar Naruto gagap. Setelah mengeluarkan huruf "A" tersebut, dia kembali teringat kejadian kemarin.

_Flashback : On_

"_A.. A.. Aku jatuh cinta!! B.. B.. Benar-benar cinta!! .." suara nyanyian terdengar nyaring dari kamar anak sulung keluarga Uzumaki._

"_Deidara-nii!! Bisakah kau berhenti menyanyikan lagu itu dengan teriak? Aku bosan mendengarnya!!" teriak Naruto sambil menutup telinganya dengan bantal. Entah karena Deidara tuli atau apa, dia terus menyanyikan lagu itu berulang-ulang dengan suara kencang. Dan otomatis karena Naruto sering mendengarnya, dia jadi hafal betul lagu itu._

_Flashback : Off_

"Aku akan bernyanyi untukmu!" ujar Naruto lantang. Dia sudah yakin dengan lagu jimat dari kakaknya itu, dia pasti akan diterima oleh Hinata.

"A.. A.." Hinata mulai tergagap. Dia malu, yang benar saja? Naruto ingin menyanyikan lagu untuknya?

"**A.. A.. A.. Aku jatuh cinta! **

**B.. B.. B.. Benar-benar cinta!**

**C.. C.. C.. Cintanya sama kamu!" **Naruto membuat tangannya berbentuk hati dan seakan memberikannya pada Hinata.

"Be.. Benarkah?" tanya Hinata makin tersipu. Naruto mengangguk dan meneruskan nyanyiannya.

"**A.. A.. A.. Apakah kau juga cinta?**

**B.. B.. B.. Benar-benar cinta aku~**

**C.. C.. C.. Cinta yang beneran cinta.."** lanjut Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan mulus dan imut Hinata. Membuat Hinata menjadi tersipu dan menunduk.

"I.. Iya. Aku benar cinta.." jawab Hinata masih menunduk. Ah, betapa malunya dia sekarang!

"Terima kasih.. Hinata.." Naruto tersenyum senang. "Kalau begitu.. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" tanya Naruto dengan penuh harap.

"A.. Aku mau." jawab Hinata yang langsung disambut pelukan dari Naruto. "_I love you._" ujar Hinata singkat.

**:Katakanlah saja, "I love you!"..:**

"Aku terusin ya nyanyinya?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum hangatnya. Hinata mengangguk. "Tapi kamu juga ikut nyanyi ya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"A.. Aku.. Suaraku jelek.." ungkap Hinata menunduk. Naruto menggeleng.

"Tidak. Kau kan nyanyi bersamaku!" ucap Naruto gombal. Hinata tersipu. Tapi toh, akhirnya dia ikut menyanyi juga.

"**A.. A.. A.. Aku jatuh cinta!**

**B.. B.. B.. Benar-benar cinta!**

**C.. C.. C.. Cintanya sama kamu!" **Hinata memulai nyanyian itu dengan gugup. Tapi kegugupannya tidak akan terdengan karena cara menyanyikan lagu ini juga dengan suara gagap!

"**A.. A.. A.. Apakah kau juga cinta?**

**B.. B.. B.. Benar-benar cinta aku?**

**C.. C.. C.. Cinta yang beneran cinta.." **balas Naruto dan diapun mengakhiri lagu itu dengan senyum yang mengembang. "Ayo kita ke kelas! Daripada nanti kita telat!" ajak Naruto.

"I.. Iya..!" dan mereka pun bergandengan tangan ke kelas.

**:A.. A.. A.. **

**A! A! A!  
B! B! B!  
C! C! C!**

**Cinta yang beneran cinta!:**

Hinata melamun. Dia tidak memerhatikan pelajaran yang diberikan oleh _Sensei-_nya hari ini. Entah karena apa. Mungkin karena dia baru saja berpacaran dengan Naruto? Dan.. yang pasti sekarang bibirnya tidak bisa berhenti menyanyikan lagu jadiannya.

"**A.. A.. A.. Aku jatuh cinta!**

**B.. B.. B.. Benar-benar cinta!**

**C.. C.. C.. Cintanya sama kamu!" **nyanyinya dengan suara yang tidak gugup lagi. Bahkan kali ini dengan senyum yang mengembang. Dan pensil yang diketuk-ketukkan ke meja sebagai musiknya. Dia sangat menikmati lagu ini.

"**A.. A.. A.. Apa kau juga cinta?**

**B.. B.. B.. Benar-benar cinta aku?**

**C.. C.. C.. Cinta yang beneran cinta.." **di sisi lain Naruto juga ikut menyanyikan lagu itu. Dengan kondisi yang tidak jauh beda dengan Hinata. Hanya saja, dia mengetukkan jarinya, bukan pensilnya.

**:C.. C.. C.. Cinta yang beneran cinta..**

**C.. C.. C.. Cinta yang beneran cinta..**

**A.. A.. A..**

**B.. B.. B..**

**C.. C.. C..**

**CINTA!:**

::OWARI::

**Hwa! Akhirnya NARUTO, INDO SONG PRESENT bisa mencapai chapter 20! Mel gak nyangka bisa bikin fic yang chapternya sebanyak ini! Oh, ya, cerita ini, yang bercetak huruf tebal(Bold), itu adalah lirik lagunya. Jadinya yang dinyanyiin sama NaruHina sama yang di titik duain itu semua saling nyambung. Ngerti gak? Dan.., mohon reviewnya ya!**


	21. RAN, Jadi Gila

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sai x Ino Y. **

**Genre : Romance**

**Singer : RAN**

**Tittle : Jadi Gila**

**Warning : GaJe, maybe OOC, Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**--**

_**--**_

_Sai POV_

Aku menyusuri _Konoha Mall _dengan deg-degan. Mataku terus menatap nama-nama toko yang ada di _Konoha Mall _ini. Sampai akhirnya aku menemukan toko yang kucari—_Jewelery Shop_. Jika kau tanya mau apa aku disini, aku akan menjawab. Lusa, aku berencana akan mengajak Ino untuk pergi ke restoran romantis untuk makan malam. Lalu, saat itu juga, aku akan melamar Ino. Ya, ini sudah keputusanku. Jadi kau tahu kan apa maksudku kesini?

"Selamat datang," sapa seorang pramuniaga disana. "Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Aku mengangguk. "Ya. Aku ingin mencari cincin," jawabku. "Cincin pernikahan." tambahku lagi dengan suara yang agak kecil. Perempuan itu mengangguk dan menunjukkan beberapa cincin. Aku melihatnya dengan seksama. Selagi aku memilih cincin, mungkin kalian bisa dengar bagaimana awal kisahku dan Ino.

Ino Yamanaka, perempuan yang tiga tahun lalu aku temui di Konoha saat sedang pertukaran pegawai. Dulu, aku bekerja di Oto, dan karena kerja kerasku, akhirnya aku dipindahkan ke Konoha. Ino adalah teman pertamaku disana. Ya, entah mengapa, saat disampingnya, aku selalu merasa perasaan yang aneh. Dan saat itu juga aku mulai menyadari, ternyata aku menyukainya. Mungkin ini bisa dibilang cinta pandangan pertama?

**:Sejak pertama ku jumpa kamu,**

**Tahukah kamu,**

**Kusuka kamu:**

Lalu, waktu mulai berjalan. Aku juga mulai merasakan sikapnya berubah kepadaku. Walau kami masih dalam taraf teman, tapi hubungan kami terasa berbeda. Seperti tidak sekedar teman. _Well_, walaupun aneh, tapi aku menikmati semua itu. Aku juga tahu, dengan hubungan kami yang seperti ini, dia pasti juga menyukaiku. Apa salahnya berharap? Ah, cinta memang membuatku buta.

**:Tapi bukan berarti ku tak tahu,**

**Bahwa kau juga,**

**Cinta padaku:**

**--**

**:Cintamu, **

**Itu,**

**T'lah,**

**Membutakan mata hatiku~**

**Kini ku tak, **

**Sanggup bila, **

**Hidup tanpamu~:**

Aku memerhatikan satu cincin dengan motif bunga. Ku ambil perlahan dan kuperhatikan cincin itu. Entah mengapa, saat melihat cincin itu, aku kembali teringat akan kejadian saat aku menembak Ino dulu.

_Flashback : On_

_Aku mengayuh sepedaku menyusuri jalan Konoha yang sejuk. Setelah beberapa lama, aku berhenti di sebuah hamparan bunga dan rumput yang indah. _

"_Waah!" Ino berdecak kagum melihat pemandangan tempat itu. _

"_Tempat yang bagus bukan? Sekarang, ayo kita duduk." aku mempersilahkan Ino duduk di hamparan bunga itu, selanjutnya, baru aku yang duduk. _

"_Terima kasih. Tempat ini sungguh indah." ujarnya dengan senyum yang manis. Rambutnya yang kuning gading tampak berkilau ditimpa cahaya matahari. Kulitnya pun ikut berkilau. Membuat pemandangan yang sangat indah di mataku._

"_Ino, aku ingin bicara padamu." kataku sambil menggenggam tangan mungilnya. Dia hanya pasrah sambil menatapku. Aku menghela nafas, "Jujur, aku sudah lama suka padamu. Apakah kamu mau jadi pacarku?" tanyaku lancar._

_Dia menatapku dengan mata yang tak percaya. Menggenggam tanganku makin erat dan berkata, "Aku juga suka padamu, Sai." jawabnya membuat hatiku merasa lega sekaligus senang. "Aku mau jadi pacarmu." lalu kami pun berpelukan. Dengan rumput hijau dan hamparan bunga indah menjadi latar belakangnya. Sungguh hari yang sangat indah._

_Flashback : Off_

**:Kau buatku jadi gila,**

**Saat kau juga,**

**Bilang cinta, padaku,**

**Tak kuasa ku menahan,**

**Rasa bahagia,**

**Saat kau ucapkan cinta~:**

"Mau beli yang itu, Tuan?" tanya sang pramuniaga membuyarkan semua lamunanku tentang Ino.

"I.. Iya.." aku mengangguk dan memberikan cincin itu kepada sang pramuniaga.

"Namanya siapa Tuan?" tanya sang pramuniaga lagi. Dia sudah siap dengan sebuah pulpen dan _notebook_.

"Sai dan Ino." jawabku langsung. "Lusa sudah bisa jadi kan, Mbak?" tanyaku penasaran. Pramuniaga itu pun mengangguk dan menyuruhku membayar cincin itu di kasir. Aku pun menurut dan membayar cincin itu di kasir.

***

Aku keluar dari toko perhiasan itu dengan perasaan lega. Semua sudah lengkap, aku hanya tinggal melamar Ino dan semua yang aku impikan akan menjadi kenyataan. Memiliki Ino sepenuhnya. Ya, Ino, satu-satunya yang aku sayangi dan cinta pandangan pertamaku.

**:Pesonamu bagai bulan purnama,**

**Cinta pandangan pertama,**

**Dan ku tak sanggup,**

**Menahan gejolak cinta,**

**Didalam diriku dan tak'kan ada yang,**

**Sanggup memisahkan kita,**

**Karena kan kujaga cinta kita berdua:**

_Two Days After Today,_

Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam restoran mahal dan romantis itu dengan perasaan yang tak bisa kujelaskan. Antara cemas, senang, dan takut. Jelas saja, aku kan ingin melamar Ino sekarang!

Aku duduk di kursi salah satu meja makan di luar restoran. Meja yang telah di dominasikan warna putih susu dan vas dengan bunga mawar merah yang masih segar. Aku telah mempersiapkan cincin yang kemarin aku beli di saku jas-ku.

"Maaf aku terlambat," seorang perempuan dengan rambut pirang dikuncir kuda tampak mulai duduk dihadapanku. Dia sekarang sedang memakai gaun warna putih tak berlengan dan sepanjang lutut. Dia juga memakai sarung tangan putih dan _high heels_ berwarna putih. Pokoknya dia terlihat cantik dengan warna putih hari ini. "Tadi aku ada masalah sedikit di rumah." sambungnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Aku mengangguk maklum. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti kok!" aku membalas senyumannya. "Mau makan sekarang?" tanyaku lagi. Dia hanya mengangguk dan mulai memesan menu. Begitu pula dengan aku.

"Ino, aku ingin bicara sesuatu kepadamu." ujarku meminta izin agar aku boleh bicara.

"Bicara saja." jawab Ino.

Aku menggenggam tangan Ino dan menatapnya. "Aku mencintaimu." ujarku sedikit berbisik.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." balas Ino menatap mataku. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, aku merasa senang dia membalasku seperti itu.

**:Kau buatku jadi gila,**

**Saat kau juga,**

**Bilang cinta, **

**Padaku,**

**Tak kuasa ku menahan,**

**Rasa bahagia,**

**Saat kau ucapkan cinta:**

Aku melepas satu tanganku dan mulai merogoh saku jas-ku, kuambil cincin yang telah lama berada di saku jas-ku. "Ino, maukah kau memakai cincin ini bersamaku nanti?" tanyaku mulai ke maksud awal. "_Would you marry me?_" tanyaku lagi. Mata Ino mulai berbinar-binar.

"Kau.. serius?" tanya Ino dengan tatapan tak percaya. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya. Membiarkan satu tangannya yang lain digenggam olehku.

Aku mengangguk. "Ya. Aku serius. Kau adalah tambatan hatiku yang terakhir." jawabku menatapnya serius. "Jadi, apakah kau mau jadi istriku?" tanyaku lagi. Sungguh, aku sangat takut dan khawatir sekarang!

**:**_**Baby girl you're so beautiful,**_

_**From your head to your toe,**_

_**I just gotta let you know that,**_

_**You're the one, two, three, kiss!**_

_**That I wanna have you,**_

_**You want more, okay me too,**_

_**As long as you happy girl I'm with you,**_

_**Till the rest of my life,**_

_**Now please say yes, when I ask you to be my wife~:**_

Ino mengangguk. "Ya. Aku mau jadi istrimu." jawabnya dengan air mata haru. Aku sangat senang mendengar jawabannya itu. Walaupun singkat, tapi itu sudah cukup membuatku bisa membawanya menuju pelaminan. Menuju jenjang terakhir dalam hubungan kami.

Aku memeluk Ino yang masih menangis haru. "Aku mencintaimu, Ino. Sangat mencintaimu." ujarku berbisik kepadanya. Dia mengangguk dan membalasnya.

"_I love you too, forever!_" jawabnya. Dan dengan kejadian ini, kami sudah dapat menuju ke hubungan yang lebih serius.

**:Kau buatku jadi gila,**

**Saat kau juga, **

**Bilang cinta, **

**Padaku,**

**Tak kuasa ku menahan,**

**Rasa bahagia,**

**Saat kau ucapkan cinta:**

_A few days later,_

Aku mengecup kening Ino dengan perasaan lega. Kami baru saja mengucap janji bersama sehidup semati. Ya, kami sudah menikah. Sah dimata Tuhan maupun dimata Negara. Kini aku sudah memiliki Ino sepenuhnya. Begitu pula Ino, dia telah memiliki aku sepenuhnya.

**:OWARI:**

**Wah, fic ini pasti GaJe banget, sesuai dengan warning diatas! Ah.. padahal aku pengen bikin romance yang fluff, tapi kayaknya belom bisa deh. Ah, biar deh, yang penting.. kalian review ya!!**


	22. T2, Ku Punya Pacar

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Banyak lah, pokoknya semua dipairingin sama Ino dan Sakura**

**Genre : Friendship maybe? Nggak tau yang cocok apa**

**Title : Ku Punya Pacar**

**Singer : T2**

_**Just enjoy!**_

"Sakura… _please _terima cintaku ini padamu!" Lee, dengan muka memelas, memohon pada Sakura agar dia menerima cintanya itu. Yang dia harapkan hanya mendapatkan Sakura dan memiliki Sakura. Hanya itu saja sudah membuat Lee senang.

Sakura menatap Lee iba. Apa yang harus dia perbuat? Sebenarnya dia tidak suka dengan Lee, tapi kasihan juga kan? "Hh.. Baiklah, Lee. Aku terima cintamu." ujar Sakura pasrah. Sebenarnya, dia lagi tidak _mood _untuk punya pacar saat ini. Tapi daripada membuat orang sedih, lebih mending dia menerima cinta orang itu.

Mata Lee berkaca-kaca. "Benarkah itu Sakura?" tanya Lee. Sakura hanya mengangguk saat Lee memegang tangannya saat erat. "Terimakasih Sakura-_chan_!" ujarnya masih menangis haru.

Dalam hati, dia sedikit merutuki hatinya, kenapa dia mau saja berpacaran dengan makhluk hijau berjalan itu? Sekali lagi yang ada di otaknya hanya : KASIHAN.

**:Ku punya pacar,**

**Tidak tahu buat apa,**

**Tidak tahu bisa apa,**

**Tapi mau jadi pacar:**

"Oke. Sekarang kita resmi pacaran!" teriak Kiba lantang. Dia hanya menggandeng tangan Ino dengan lembut. Ino hanya tersenyum paksa. Bagaimana caranya coba? Dia tuh udah pacaran sama Shikamaru, tapi sekarang dia pacaran lagi sama Kiba. Huh, entahlah.

"I-Iya, Kiba." Ino membalas dengan senyum yang sangat dibuat-buat. "Sekarang kita akan kemana?" tanya Ino saat Kiba mulai menarik tangannya pelan.

"Sst.. kita akan ke rumah hantu! Ayo, aku ingin adu adrenalin dengan pacar baruku ini!" Kiba berkata dengan lantang. Dengan cepat, ia menarik tangan Ino yang sedang ketakutan. Ah, yang benar saja? Di belahan dunia mana ada orang yang kencan pertamanya ke rumah hantu?

Namun, saat mereka keluar dari rumah hantu, Kiba sudah tepar. Mereka keluar dengan Kiba yang diseret oleh Ino. Setelah diluar, Ino menghela nafas kesal. _Dasar menyusahkan.._, pikir Ino jengkel.

**:Ku punya pacar,**

**Tidak syarat punya pacar,**

**Bikin susah jadi pacar,**

**Karena sudah punya pacar:**

Sakura berjalan jengkel saat dia digandeng oleh Lee untuk berjalan-jalan di taman. Lagipula, dia juga risih. Bagaimana tidak risih? Dari tadi kan orang-orang melihatnya. Sebenarnya sih Sakura sudah bisa menebak apa yang ada di kepala orang-orang itu. Tapi biarlah.

"Sakura-chan, mau es krim tidak? Kalau mau aku belikan.." Lee berkata dengan mata berbinar. Mungkin ini kali pertamanya dia meneraktir orang yang disukainya ya?

"Boleh." Sakura tersenyum semanis yang dia bisa. Huh, padahal kan dia tidak ikhlas. Ini hanya rencana dia untuk kabur dari Lee sebentar. Ckckck, licik sekali ya?

Lee pun pergi membeli es krim itu, meninggalkan Sakura yang tersenyum menyeringai. Dia pun dengan perlahan meninggalkan tempat itu dan pergi ke tempat lain. Dan kau tahu bagaimana nasib Lee selanjutnya?

"Sakura! Dimana kau?" teriak Lee. Dia sangat menyesal, dia telah membuat Sakura hilang dengan meninggalkannya. Dan itu telah membuat Lee sangat-sangat menyesal.

**:Ku punya pacar,**

**Tapi malas sekali,**

**Bikin kesal sekali,**

**Ku tinggal berkali-kali:**

Sore ini, Ino kembali berkencan dengan pacarnya, Shikamaru. Dia rencananya akan pergi ke _mall _sore ini. Mau nonton film baru di bioskop yang bercerita tentang seorang monster hijau yang ingin hidupnya menjadi seperti dulu lagi; ditakuti banyak orang. Dan kisahnya dimulai sejak itu.

"Ayo, cepat Shikamaru! Kita harus beli tiketnya!" Ino berteriak dengan lumayan kencang. Dia menggandeng tangan Shikamaru yang dengan pasrahnya mengikuti Ino.

"Iya, iya, Ino. Biar aku saja yang beli. Lebih baik kau duduk saja disana." Shikamaru menunjuk kursi yang strategis. Kursi yang dari sana bisa melihat Shikamaru saat mengantri. "Cepat. Nanti kau lelah kalau berdiri." tambahnya. Ino mengangguk.

"Terima kasih." ucap Ino sebelum pergi duduk ke kursi tersebut. Ino menopang dagu, _enak ya punya pacar kayak Shikamaru. Orangnya perhatian walau dia cuek, tapi.. em.. nggak ada seksi-seksinya nih, nggak bikin nafsu!_, pikir Ino melihat tubuh Shikamaru yang bisa dibilang lurus-lurus aja. Nggak ada bagus-bagusnya. Huh!

**:Ku punya pacar,**

**Sudah mantap jadi pacar,**

**Tapi tidak seksi,**

**Tidak ada **_**chemistry**_**:**

Sakura jalan di sebuah gang sempit menuju rumahnya. Rumahnya memang melewati gang sempit, tetapi rumah Sakura bisa dibilang cukup besar. Keluarga Sakura itu tipikal orang kaya namun tidak mau membanggakannya. Sederhana.

"**Kalau begini, terus begini,**

**Lama-lama jalan sama kamu ku bisa jadi enek,**

**Benar-benar enek,"** Sakura bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang bisa dibilang cukup bagus itu. Disebelahnya, terlihat Ino. Sahabat Sakura yang juga anak orang kaya. Mereka berdua bersahabat, begitu pula keluarganya. Sehingga dua keluarga mereka hidup dalam satu rumah. Dan harmonis hingga sekarang.

"**Kalau begini, terus begini,**

**Lama-lama jalan sama kamu ku bisa jadi bosan,**

**Benar-benar bosan." **lanjut Ino. Mereka pun tertawa bersama-sama di gelapnya malam.

8888888888888888888888888888

"Siang, Ino! Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Kiba dengan senyum sumringah. Siang-siang begini, ia sudah ada di depan rumah Ino dengan anjingnya; Akamaru.

Ino tersenyum manis. Ia baru saja selesai mandi dan ganti baju. "Siang juga, Kiba. Aku baik." tambahnya.

Kiba mengendus tubuh Ino. Membuat Ino sedikit _ilfeel _dengan Kiba. Kenapa juga dia ngendus badan orang begitu? Apa dia belum pernah mengendus orang yang habis mandi? "Kau habis mandi ya? Habis kau wangi sekaliiii….!" Kiba berkata dengan menggoda.

Ino mengangguk. "Iya. Kalau kau, sudah mandi belum?" tanya Ino membalas. Maksudnya sih melucu saja, karena, siapa sih cowok yang datang ngapelin pacarnya tanpa mandi? Namun ini ternyata dianggap serius oleh Kiba.

"Tidak. Aku belum mandi. Gosok gigi juga belum. Habis aku terlalu bersemangat menemuimu, sayang." Kiba berkata dengan senyum mengembang. Menampilkan gigi-gigi kuningnya. Membuat Ino semakin _ilfeel _dengannya.

"Er.. Kiba, aku masuk dulu ya. Besok saja ketemu lagi, _bye_!" Ino segera masuk ke rumahnya dengan tampang geli.

**:Ku punya pacar,**

**Tidak pernah mau mandi,**

**Tidak suka sikat gigi,**

**Jadi jarang bau wangi:**

Malamnya, Ino dan Sakura sedang berada di kamar mereka. Mereka berdua sedang mengobrol demham posisi masing-masing. Sakura, dia sedang tiduran dengan guling sebagai penopang dagunya. Sedangkan Ino sedang duduk di kursi sambil memegang bantal. Semua merasa enak dengan posisi masing-masing.

"Saku.. Aku ingin cerita.. Dengar ya..!" Ino berkata pada Sakura yang sedang asyik melamun. Ino pun memulai curhatannya.

"**Ku punya pacar,**

**Sudah mantap jadi pacar, **

**Tapi tidak seksi,**

**Tidak ada **_**chemistry**_**," **Ino menghela nafasnya kesal dan melanjutkan ke syair berikutnya.

"**Kalau begini, terus begini, **

**Lama-lama jalan sama kamu ku bisa jadi enek,**

**Benar-benar enek!" **ujar Ino sambil menutup matanya. Tak mau membayangakn Kiba yang belum mandi dan sikat gigi. Dia menahan rasa jijiknya lalu melanjutkan nyanyian.

"**Kalau begini, terus begini, **

**Lama-lama jalan sama kamu ku bisa jadi bosan,**

**Benar-benar bosan,"** dan Ino mengakhiri lagunya. Menyadari kalau Sakura sama sekali tidak memperhatikan curhatannya, dia bergumam dalam hati. _Ih, kenapa sih dia tidak mau mendengar curhatanku? Huh!_ pikir Ino kesal.

**:Mengapa ku selalu,**

**Tak pernah di dengar,**

**Mengapa ku selalu,**

**Tak pernah di dengar.. kan:**

Ino yang kesal mulai menulis _diary_-nya. Ia menulis kekesalan hatinya saat ini dengan serius. Tidak sadar kalau Sakura sudah mulai tersadar dari lamunannya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Ino.. dengarkan aku ya!" ujar Sakura. Melihat Ino yang diam, Sakura pun bersiap akan menyanyi.

"**Ku punya pacar,**

**Tidak tahu buat apa," **Sakura memulai lagunya dengan helaan nafas yang cukup panjang.

"**Kalau begini, terus begini, **

**Lama-lama jalan sama kamu ku bisa jadi enek,**

**Benar-benar enek," **Sakura kembali teringat saat Lee memegang tangannya erat. _Euh_, menyebalkan sekali dia. Sangat menjijikan.

"**Kalau begini, terus begini,**

**Lama-lama jalan sama kamu ku bisa jadi bosan,**

**Benar-benar bosan!" **tukas Sakura mengakhiri lagunya. Dia menyadari Ino yang sedari tadi tidak bergeming dengan cerita—atau lagunya, itu. Dia pun merasa kesal.

**:Andai saja kamu mau dengar aku,**

**Dengar aku..:**

_**:OWARI:**_

**Huufft… Chapter yang pendek. Tapi biarlah. Entah cerita ini bagus atau tidak. Oh, ya, Mel bukannya mau nge-**_**bashing **_**Lee ataupun Kiba, karena jujur saja, Mel itu suka banget sama Kiba. Semua penjelek-jelekan ini cuma keperluan cerita. Sekali lagi Mel minta maaf dan mohon reviewnya!**


	23. Cappuccino, Pacar Rahasia

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing : Sakura H. x Neji H. x Tenten**

**Singer : Cappuccino**

**Tittle : Pacar Rahasia**

"Pagi Neji!"

"Pagi juga Sakura!" balas Neji dengan senyum ramah saat Sakura; pacarnya, mulai menggandeng mesra tangannya. "Apa kabarmu pagi ini?" tanyanya masih dengan senyum ramah.

"Baik. Kau juga baik, kan, Neji?" tanya Sakura membalas. Neji hanya mengangguk. Namun itu sudah cukup bagi Sakura untuk membuatnya tersenyum senang.

.

Dari kejauhan, Tenten melihat kedua pasangan itu sambil tersenyum damai. Hm, sebenarnya sih dia bukan tersenyum karena melihat betapa mesranya dua sejoli itu, tapi ia tersenyum memandangi sosok pujaan hatinya. Neji Hyuuga.

"Tenten? Kau memandangi Neji?" tanya sebuah suara yang membuat Tenten teralih perhatiannya dari Neji. Matsuri adalah nama dari pemilik suara tersebut. Tepatnya, ia adalah sahabat dekat Tenten sejak masuk SMA KonohaGakuen ini.

Tenten tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Kau bisa melihat arah pandanganku, kan?" tanya Tenten.

Matsuri duduk di samping Tenten dan menghela nafas pelan. "Tenten, aku yakin kau sudah tau kalau Neji sudah punya pacar. Kenapa bisa-bisanya kau masih mengharapkannya?" tanya Matsuri mencoba bertanya sekaligus menjelaskan kepada Tenten.

"Matsuri, kau tidak akan mengerti. Tadi, sebelum Sakura datang ke sekolah, Neji menemuiku. Ia bilang, ia ingin bicara padaku nanti sore di taman dekat sekolah!" Tenten menjelaskan dengan berbinar-binar. Matsuri memasang raut wajah tak percaya.

"Benarkah? Tapi Tenten.. kau tau kan? Kalau ia ingin menyatakan perasaannya padamu, berarti ia ingin selingkuh denganmu! Memangnya kau mau apa jadi kekasih gelap?" tanya Matsuri kembali menjelaskan kepada Tenten yang bisa dibilang cukup keras kepala.

"Mau. Habis, aku sudah terlanjur cinta banget sama Neji. Jadi apa boleh buat. Sudahlah, Matsuri. Kau diam saja dan lihat. Jangan banyak komentar, oke?" tanya Tenten. Ia kembali memerhatikan Neji dengan senyum riang. Matsuri hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dan membuka buku novel yang dibawanya.

**:Kau yang t'lah berdua, **

**Ternyata,**

**Masih inginkanku, **

**Walau kutahu ini salah, **

**Apa dayaku t'lah cinta kamu:**

Tenten duduk di salah satu bangku taman di tempat ia dan Neji telah berjanjian sebelumnya. Hari ini, ia telah berdandan sangat cantik. Dengan baju _casual _tapi anggun, dan yah.. sedikit _make up natural _yang menghiasi wajahnya, ia telah siap bertemu dengan Neji.

"Tenten!" panggil Neji dari kejauhan. Tenten menoleh dan mendapati sosok Neji tidak terlalu jauh darinya saat ini. Tenten tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada Neji yang dibalas Neji dengan sedikit berlari ke Tenten. "Maaf aku sedikit terlambat." ujarnya kemudian.

Tenten mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa." jawab Tenten tersenyum. Ya ampun! Mimpi apa dia semalam sampai bisa berdekatan seperti ini dengan Neji! "Jadi? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku, Neji?" tanya Tenten lagi.

Neji terdiam sesaat. Ia mulai memegang salah satu tangan Tenten, mengangkat lalu menciumnya. "Maukah kau menjadi pacarku yang kedua, Tenten? Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu di tim basket perempuan, aku sudah menyukaimu. Sangat." Neji mulai mengutarakan perasaannya pada Tenten.

Wajah Tenten memerah seketika. Ia sudah menebak apa yang akan dikatakan Neji sebelumnya. Tapi tetap saja, bila hal ini benar-benar terjadi, ia belum sepenuhnya bisa bersikap biasa. Dan Tenten pun sudah memikirkan jawabannya masak-masak. Walau hanya jadi kekasih gelap, _why not?_, yang penting kan dia bisa jadi pacar Neji? Ya, kan?

"Iya, aku mau. Walau hanya jadi kekasih gelapmu." Jawab Tenten masih tersipu. Neji tersenyum dan kembali mengecup tangan mulus Tenten. "Tapi aku punya satu syarat!" tambah Tenten.

"Apa?" tanya Neji sedikit bingung. "Apapun syaratnya, akan aku penuhi." lanjut Neji dengan yakin.

"Jangan sampai Sakura tau tentang hubungan kita. Aku kan hanya jadi selingkuhanmu, ingat?" tanya Tenten. Neji pun mengangguk dan mereka pun berpelukan. Itulah awal dari kisah mereka berdua. Ah, mungkin bertiga.

**:Datang padaku bertanya,**

**Maukah ku jadi yang kedua?**

**Menjadi pacar rahasia,**

**Lalu aku pun terima~:**

"KAU BENAR-BENAR JADI SELINGKUHAN NEJI?" teriak Matsuri tidak percaya. Tenten hanya mengangguk. Ia tidak perlu takut kalau suara Matsuri terdengar oleh siapapun. Toh, sekarang mereka sedang ada di rumah Tenten yang memang sepi. Paling hanya ada pembantunya. _Well_, siapa sih yang takut kedengeran oleh pembantu?

"Iya. Yah, setidaknya aku sudah memenuhi satu impianku. Jadi pacar Neji. Aku tidak peduli harus berpura-pura di depan banyak orang, bahkan berakting. Yang penting aku jadi milik Neji dengan sah. Ya, kan?" tanya Tenten menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Tapi, Tenten! Kau tidak bisa seperti itu! Kalau kau melakukan cara itu, kau sama saja tidak memiliki Neji secara utuh kan? Kau hanya menjadi pacar rahasia! Tidak lebih dari itu!" Matsuri kembali menasihati dan memberitahu Tenten. Tenten menggeleng.

"Aku tahu itu, Matsuri. Tapi aku yakin, aku jauh dan jauh lebih baik dari Sakura. Aku akan lebih memberikan perhatian pada Neji daripada Sakura. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan Neji. Suatu saat, aku yakin, Neji akan tau siapa yang lebih baik." Tenten berkata dengan percaya diri yang amat tinggi. Yah, setidaknya itu yang ia punya saat ini.

"Hah, terserah kau saja lah!" Matsuri; untuk kedua kalinya hanya pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

**:Meski harus berbagi..**

**Percayalah aku tak peduli,**

**Kelak kau pun mengerti,**

**Aku lah yang terbaik!**

**Tinggalkan saja dia,**

**Biarkan aku menjadi yang pertama,**

**Bersamaku pasti kan lebih bahagia~:**

"_I Love You So Much! _.. Terkirim!" Tenten tersenyum sumringah. Ia baru saja mengirim SMS kepada pacar yang sangat ia cinta, Neji. Dan, tinggal menunggu balasan saja dari Neji.

.

HP Neji yang tengah dipegang oleh Sakura mulai bergetar. Sakura sekarang sedang sendirian, Neji menyuruhnya untuk memegang HPnya sebentar karena ia akan pergi ke toilet. Dan Sakura mengiyakan itu.

"Buka, tidak, buka, tidak.. haduh! Buka atau tidak ya?" Sakura merasa bingung akan membuka SMS itu atau tidak. "Ah, buka saja deh! Siapa tau penting! Lagi pula selama ini Neji tidak pernah melarangku membuka SMSnya..!" Sakura mulai yakin dan membuka SMS itu.

From : Baby

I Love You So Much!

Sakura merasa kesal. "Huh! Siapa sih yang mengirim SMS ini? Pakai _I love you-I Love You _segala! Awas aja kalau sampai Neji selingkuh! Huh!" Sakura makin kesal. Segala pikiran negatif melanda otaknya. Tepat saat itu juga, Neji menghampiri Sakura.

"Sayang, ada apa? Kok mukamu kesal begitu?" tanya Neji dengan ramah dan baik. Sakura cemberut.

"Lihat ini!" Sakura menyodorkan HP itu dan menyuruh Neji membacanya. Dengan spontan, Neji membacanya dan ia sedikit kaget. "Itu siapa sih? Jangan-jangan selingkuhan kamu lagi!" Sakura semakin kesal.

Neji menjadi bingung. Namun, ia langsung mendapat ide. "Bukan selingkuhanku kok, sayang. Aku mana mungkin selingkuh. Ini dari adik aku, dia emang suka kayak gitu kok!" Neji merayu Sakura. Sakura awalnya menolak, tapi akhirnya, ia terhasut oleh rayuan Neji.

.

Tenten masih terus memandangi HPnya. _Kenapa Neji belum balas SMSku juga ya sampai sekarang? Huft.. Apa dia sedang bersama Sakura? Yah.. Mungkin saja. Biarlah, yang penting rahasia kami tidak ketahuan._ pikir Tenten. Ia pun kembali menunggu SMS dari Neji sampai akhirnya setelah beberapa jam terlewat, ia baru mendapat balasannya.

**:Ta.. Ta.. Tapi..**

**Jangan sampai dia curiga,**

**Dan bila namaku di **_**handphonemu**_**,**

**Buat seolah ku tak ada..**

**Diantara kau dan dia~:**

"Kau tidak malam mingguan dengan Neji? Kan kau sudah jadi pacarnya, sekarang." tanya Matsuri. Jelas saja ini aneh, kan biasanya kalau orang pacaran itu sang cowok datang ke rumah sang cewek, nah, ini malah dia yang disuruh datang ke rumah Tenten.

"Matsuri.. Jangan memojokkanku terus dong! Iya, malam minggu adalah waktu untuk Neji kencan dengan Sakura. Kalau kencanku dan Neji itu malam rabu!" jelas Tenten lagi. Menjelaskan kepada Matsuri.

Matsuri menggeleng sambil mengambil toples kue kering yang ada di depan meja. "Kalau pasangan selingkuh itu memang beda ya dengan pasangan lain. Tapi, Tenten, aku yakin, kau sudah tidak betah kan dengan keadaan seperti ini? Kalau nelfon, harus pasrah dibilang ibu lah, kakak, adik, lalu kalau SMS juga. Dan kalau mau kencan, harus ke tempat yang tersembunyi!" tanya Matsuri sambil memulai memakan kue kering yang ada di dalam toples.

"Matsuri! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang kalau aku tidak peduli dengan pembagian waktu atau drama bohongan yang kami buat! Lagipula aku yakin, suatu saat nanti ia pasti akan mengerti kalau aku lebih baik dari Sakura! Pasti." Tenten menjelaskan kembali pada Matsuri. "Dan itu semua jelas karena aku mencintai Neji. Jadi terserah kau mau bilang apa. Aku tetap jadi pacar Neji!" tegas Tenten.

"Ya, ya. Terserah kau!" Matsuri kembali pasrah. Sangat susah menjadi sahabat Tenten yang keras kepala. Jadi ia hanya bisa pasrah dan terus pasrah.

Dan, drama ini masih terus berlanjut dan entah kapan akan berhenti dengan sendirinya. Biarkan waktu yang menjawab.

**:Meski harus berbagi,**

**Percayalah aku tak peduli,**

**Kelak kau pun mengerti,**

**Aku lah yang terbaik,**

**Tinggalkan saja dia,**

**Biarlah aku menjadi yang pertama,**

**Bersamaku pasti kan lebih bahagia~:**

**.OWARI.**

_**Huaa! Fic abal! Bagaimana menurut para readers dengan chap kali ini? Maaf kalau abal, jelek, dan nggak nyambung! Habisnya, konsentrasiku terpecah belah waktu menulis fic! Haduh! Yasudahlah, please review! **_


	24. Bondan ft Fade 2 Black, Ya Sudahlah

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto U. x Sakura H.**

**Genre : Um.. Drama/Romance?**

**Singer : Bondan feat Fade 2 Black**

**Tittle : Ya Sudahlah**

**Request : SuaraRakyat**

(Sakura POV's)

"Sakura-_chan_, sekarang hokage keempat sudah tiada, aku yakin, rakyat Konoha pasti akan memilihku untuk menjadi hokage kelima!" ujar Naruto dengan girang. Ia tersenyum bangga sambil berjalan di sampingku.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil. Dari dulu, Naruto memang bercita-cita ingin menjadi hokage. Aku tahu, terlalu dini bagi Naruto untuk menjadi hokage. Tapi biarlah. Sepertinya dia memang pantas jadi hokage. Apalagi kalau kita melihat dari kemampuan bertarungnya, dan semangatnya, yah.. walaupun dia rada sedikit bodoh.

"Kalau begitu, ayo sekarang kita kantor hokage, Sakura-_chan!_ Mereka pasti menungguku!" Naruto mulai berlari dengan percaya dirinya. Aku hanya tertawa sambil berlari kecil dibelakangnya. Walaupun aku tahu tidak mungkin Naruto yang akan menjadi hokage kelima, tapi aku sangat berharap kalau dia benar-benar akan menjadi hokage kelima. Aku tidak mau dia kecewa. Sungguh.

**(^.^)**

Kami sampai di depan gedung hokage dengan lumayan cepat. Naruto segera berlari kearah pintu masuk gedung hokage itu. Aku hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Tapi karena lelah, aku hanya berjalan santai mengejarnya.

DUK!

Tiba-tiba, Naruto tertabrak oleh seorang perempuan berparas cantik dan berambut pirang. Mukanya terlihat tegas, tapi itu sama sekali tidak membuat paras cantiknya berubah. Aku takjub, sungguh. Andai saja kalau sudah besar aku bisa seperti dia.

Aku menghampiri Naruto dan membantunya berdiri. Wanita yang yang menabrak Naruto terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Kau harus hati-hati, bocah. Lain kali, kau tidak boleh menabrak hokage kelima lagi!" wanita itu berkata dengan kesal. Ia mendengus dan melongos pergi. Aku menjadi marah, ia tidak boleh berkata begitu pada Naruto!

"Hei! Harusnya kau yang tidak boleh menabrak-ku lagi! Akulah hokage kelima! Bukan kau!" Naruto berteriak memaki wanita itu. Wanita itu berhenti dan berbalik. Menatap kami dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau belum kenal aku, hah? Aku Tsunade. Hokage kelima di Konoha. Kau hanya berangan untuk menjadi hokage kelima, bocah!" Tsunade memperkenalkan dirinya. Lalu dengan senyum menyeringai, ia pergi keluar dari area gedung hokage. Apa maksudnya ini? Dia hokage kelima?

Aku menatap Naruto. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Aku yakin, ia pasti sedang sedih dan kecewa. Ternyata sudah ada orang yang terpilih untuk menjadi hokage kelima. Aku yakin perasaannya hancur sekarang.

**:Ketika mimpimu,**

**Yang begitu indah,**

**Tak pernah terwujud,**

**Ya sudahlah,**

**Saat kau berlari,**

**Mengejar anganmu, **

**Dan tak pernah sampai,**

**Ya sudahlah:**

Aku dengan refleks memeluk Naruto. Aku tahu, ia pasti sedang butuh dorongan sekarang. Perlahan, kurasa bajuku sudah mulai basah. Aku bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa dia tengah menangis.

"Naruto, tenanglah. Aku masih ada disini. Menangislah sepuasnya dan ceritakan perasaanmu padaku. Aku akan membantumu. Tapi, tumpahkan saja semua air matamu dulu. Bila kau merasa baikkan, baru ceritakan padaku." aku memberitahu Naruto sambil mengelus pundaknya. Ia mengangguk dengan perlahan dan melanjutkan tangisnya.

**:Apapun yang terjadi, ku 'kan selalu ada untukmu**

**Janganlah kau bersedih, **_**'Cause everything's gonna be OK,**_

**Satu dari sekian kemungkinan,**

**Kau jatuh dan tanpa ada harapan,**

**Saat itu raga ku persembahkan,**

**Bersama jiwa, cita-cita dan harapan****:**

Naruto mulai melepas pelukanku. Matanya masih sembab karena habis menangis. Aku hanya menatapnya kasihan. Ia yang sebelumnya ceria kini terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Sekarang ceritakan, Naruto." perintahku lembut. Ia mengangguk.

"Aku kaget saat aku tahu Tsunade sudah menjadi hokage kelima, Sakura-_chan_, padahal aku sangat yakin kalau aku pasti akan menjadi hokage kelima!" nada bicaranya mulai meninggi. Namun setelah itu ia menunduk, "yah.. mungkin terlalu dini bagiku untuk menjadi hokage kelima, Sakura-_chan_, aku harusnya tau itu." Naruto kembali bercerita.

"Aku setuju dengan pendapatmu, Naruto," ujarku. "Tapi aku yakin, kau pasti bisa menjadi seorang hokage suatu saat. Tidak harus hokage kelima kan? Bisa saja keenam, ketujuh, atau kedelapan mungkin? Tidak masalah kan?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

"Kau betul, Sakura-_chan_," Naruto ikut tersenyum. "Karena pasti ada jalan lain untuk menjadi seorang hokage selain menjadi hokage kelima. Ya 'kan?" tanya Naruto lagi. Aku mengangguk.

"Walaupun banyak tantangan yang harus kau lewati nanti, kau harus tetap semangat!" kataku. "Dan kau tidak perlu sedih. Aku akan selalu bersamamu sampai kapan pun!" aku kembali memotivasinya. Ia tersenyum dan dengan tiba-tiba memeluk-ku. Awalnya aku kaget, tapi aku pun akhirnya membalas pelukannya.

**:Kita sambung satu persatu sebab akibat,**

**Tapi tenanglah mata hati kita 'kan lihat,**

**Menuntun kearah mata angin bahagia,**

**Kau dan aku tahu jalan selalu ada,**

**Juga ku tahu lagi problema kan terus menerjang,**

**Bagai deras ombak yang menabrak karang,**

**Namun ku tahu, ku tahu kau mampu 'tuk tetap tenang,**

**Hadapi bersamaku hingga akhir datang:**

(Naruto POV's)

Aku, Sakura dan Sasuke sekarang tengah berjalan bertiga menuju ke kedai ramen. Ah, jangan ditanya, kalian semua pasti tahu kalau aku yang mengajak mereka berdua. Ehehehe!

"Hei, Naruto, kau ke kedai Ichiraku duluan ya? Aku ada perlu dengan Sasuke-_kun_ sebentar. Tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Sakura tersenyum. Dari mukanya sih terlihat cerah. Dan sedikit tegang. Berbeda jauh dengan muka Sasuke yang terlihat dingin dan (sok) keren itu.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Oke, pura-pura. Karena sebenarnya aku akan mengikuti mereka berdua. Secara diam-diam tentunya!

Mereka mulai berjalan menjauh dariku, dan aku mulai berjalan mendekat ke mereka. Dan sampailah mereka di sebuah gang. Aku dengan gaya mata-mata mulai bersembunyi di balik tembok.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ano.. aku ingin bilang kalau aku sebenarnya..," yap. Itu pasti suara Sakura-_chan_! "sudah lama suka sama Sasuke-_kun_, jadi.. Sasuke-_kun_ mau tidak jadi.. pacarku?" tanya Sakura. Aku tertohok. Ternyata kebaikan Sakura waktu itu hanya sebatas teman? Jadi.. ya ampun! Padahal aku sudah jatuh cinta sama Sakura-_chan_!

"Hhh..," sepertinya Sasuke menghelas nafas. Sasuke! Kumohon terima dia! Aku tidak mau dia kecewa! Bilang kalau kau suka dia! "Maaf Sakura. Aku sama sekali tidak menyukaimu. Mungkin kau bisa cari orang lain." dan suara langkah kaki mulai terdengar. Aku mulai bersembunyi.

Sasuke bodoh! Aku yakin Sakura sedang bersedih gara-gara kau!

**:Saat kau berharap, **

**Keramahan cinta,**

**Tak pernah kau dapat,**

**Ya sudahlah,**

**Dengar ku bernyanyi..:**

"**Lalalalalalala heyeyeyaya dedudedadedudidam, semua ini belum berakhir..**" aku berjalan mendekati Sakura sambil bersenandung ria. Sakura memerhatikanku dengan tatapan kaget dan bingung.

"Naruto? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah ada di Ichiraku Ramen?" tanya Sakura masih dengan tatapan bingung. Tapi tatapan itu tetap tidak bisa menghilang tatapan kecewa dan sedih yang mendalam dari matanya.

"Aku mendengar semuanya tadi," ujarku. Mata Sakura membulat. "Sudahlah Sakura. Kau pernah bilang padaku kalau akan selalu ada untukku. Tapi sekarang aku ingin bilang bahwa aku yang akan selalu ada untukmu. Kau salah berharap pada Sasuke." Kataku menatapnya dalam.

Sakura menunduk. "Sakura, tenanglah. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja walaupun aku sudah tahu hal ini. Bahkan akan lebih baik. Karena.."

**:Apapun yang terjadi,**

**Ku 'kan selalu ada untukmu,**

**Janganlah kau bersedih,**

'_**Cause everything's gonna be OK!:**_

Aku mulai berjalan mendekati Sakura. Menatapnya dengan dalam dan berperasaan. Sakura menataku bingung.

Aku memegang tangannya dan menggenggamnya pelan. Dia menatapku; meminta penjelasan.

**:Satu kan langkah, langkah yang beriring,**

**Genggam hati rangkul emosi:**

"**Genggamlah hatiku, satukan langkah kita,**" jelasku masih menggenggam tangannya. "Sakura, aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku 'kan?" tanyaku dengan percaya dirinya. Tapi, aku sangat yakin bahwa dia juga mencintaiku.

"Tapi, Naruto…" ia merasa bingung. Itu kelihatan dari raut wajahnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa melanjutkan. Tak ada alasan untuk menolak kalau dia benar-benar mencintaiku.

**:Sama rasa, tanpa pamrih,**

**Ini cinta, **_**across the sea!**_**:**

Aku melepas genggamanku. Sakura kaget dan menatapku makin bingung. Aku merentangkan tanganku padanya. "Kalau kau juga cinta aku.. **Peluklah diriku, terbang bersamaku.. Melayang jauh..**" jelasku.

Sakura menatapku ragu. Tapi, perlahan-lahan ia mulai mendekat kearahku dan memelukku juga. "Baru aku sadari sekarang. Saat Sasuke menolakku tanpa rasa bersalah, barulah aku sadari, kalau.. kalau.. aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto." ia memelukku sambil menangis.

Aku mengelus punggungnya. Hei, aku merasa _déjà vu, _sepertinya dulu aku dan dia pernah seperti ini. "Tenang, Sakura. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Karena aku juga mencintaimu." kataku lembut masih sambil memeluknya erat.

**:Ini aku dari ujung rambut menyusur jemari,**

**Sosok ini yang menerima kelemahan hati,**

**Yea.. Aku cinta kau.. Ini cinta kita,**

**Cukup satu waktu **_**yes **_**untuk satu cinta:**

"Kalau begitu Sakura..," aku melepas pelukanku dan menatapnya sambil menggenggam tangannya. "Maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku? Kita akan melewati setiap hari, setiap tantangan, setiap kesenangan dan kesedihan bersama-sama." tanyaku dengan penuh harapan.

Sakura tersenyum tulus. "Tentu saja. Kita akan saling mendukung! Kita akan selalu bersama selamanya!" ujarnya. Aku tersenyum lebar dan kembali memeluknya.

**:Satu cinta ini akan tuntun jalanku,**

**Rapatkan jiwamu **_**yo **_**tenang disisiku,**

**Rebahkan rasamu untuk yang ditunggu,**

**Bahagia hingga ujung waktu:**

(Normal POV)

Naruto dan Sakura berjalan bersamaan menuju kedai Ichiraku. Mereka tahu, Sasuke pasti sudah menunggu lama disana. Jadi, mereka berusaha jalan secepat mungkin.

"Maaf menunggu, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura meminta maaf pada Sasuke sambil membungkuk-kan badan. Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hn. Kalian berdua ini aneh. Ada yang salah?" tanya Sasuke curiga.

Sakura dan Naruto bergelengan secara bersamaan. "Semuanya baik-baik saja kok!" ujar mereka bersamaan lagi. Hal itu sukses membuat Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Yah. Baiklah," Sasuke menyerah. "Jadi, kalian mau pesan makanan atau tetap duduk disana?" tanya Sasuke. Ia melanjutkan memakan ramennya. Naruto dan Sakura mulai duduk dan memesan ramen mereka. Yah, mungkin hubungan mereka akan dirahasiakan untuk sementara waktu.

**:Apapun yang terjadi,**

**Ku 'kan selalu ada untukmu,**

**Janganlah kau bersedih,**

'_**Cause everything's gonna be OK!:**_

.OWARI.

**Hwaaa! Fic nya Gaje ya? Maafkan Melody~ Mel nggak nyangka fic ini bisa lumayan panjang juga. Tapi.. yah.. karena fic ini emang harus men-**_**detail **_**biar kelihatan maksudnya apa. Semoga aja ketahuan intisari dan maksudnya itu. Mel kurang yakin. Oh, ya, fic ini bisa dibilang fic Canon. Tapi jalan ceritanya ada yang sedikit Mel ubah. Yah, kira-kira begitu. Bagi yang mau **_**request **_**lagu, Mel bisa aja buat kalau Mel emang punya lagu itu/suka lagu itu. Tapi seperti yang Mel bilang sebelumnya, tentang pairing, Mel yang pikirin. Habis, nggak semua pairing cocok sama lagu yang bakal di pakai. Mel kan berusaha supaya lagu dan cerita serta karakter itu masuk. Begitu lho.. maaf ya kalau bikin bingung. Oke, mohon review **_**minna**_**!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!  
**


	25. Vierra, Jadi Yang Kuinginkan

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Gaara x Sakura H.**

**Genre : Err.. mungkin romance?**

**Tittle : Jadi Yang Kuinginkan**

**Singer : Vierra**

**Request by : Cherry-san**

**A/N : Untuk Cherry-san, mohon maaf tidak bisa membuat fic ini jadi pair SasuSaku. Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, ****pairing adalah urusan author****. **

"Gaara, tolong kau bawa buku-buku ini ke perpustakaan ya. Habis itu tolong kau buat proposal untuk anak-anak basket. Mengerti?" tanya Bu Kurenai kepada Gaara yang berdiri sambil memegang satu tumpuk buku yang lumayan tinggi.

"Hn." sahut Gaara singkat. Ia pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sabaku no Gaara. Atau lebih akrab disapa Gaara. Ia adalah seorang siswa Konoha High School yang yatim piatu. Saat kecil, ia dibuang oleh orang tuanya di salah satu panti asuhan. Dan dia tumbuh besar disana. Sampai suatu saat ada sepasang suami istri yang mengadopsinya. Saat itu Gaara senang karena dapat mempunya keluarga yang lengkap. Dan dia juga punya dua orang kakak.

Tapi, kedua kakak Gaara tidak berlaku baik padanya. Kedua kakak Gaara selalu iri akan kasih sayang kedua orang tua mereka pada Gaara. Didepan orang tua mereka, kedua kakak Gaara bersikap sangat baik kepada Gaara. Namun dibelakangnya tidak.

Na'as bagi Gaara karena tidak beberapa lama setelah ia diadopsi, kedua orang tua angkatnya meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil. Dan itu tentu saja membuat kedua kakak Gaara semakin berbuat kejam padanya. Kedua kakaknya tidak mau berbagi harta peninggalan orang tuanya kepada Gaara. Itu membuat Gaara harus bekerja demi membayar uang sekolah dan keperluan lainnya. Teman-temannya pun mulai menjauhinya karena mereka tidak mau berteman dengan anak yang miskin. Awalnya Gaara sedih, tapi lama kelamaan ia mulai terbiasa dengan hal itu. Mulai saat itu, Gaara merasa kalau dia benar-benar hidup sendiri. Di dunia ini, sebetulnya tidak ada yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Hanya dirinya yang mencintainya secara tulus. Tidak ada orang lain.

"Hai, Gaara! Mau kubantu?" tanya Sakura yang dengan tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping Gaara. Sakura Haruno, ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang mau berteman dengan Gaara. Yah.. walaupun Gaara sebenarnya tidak terlalu menganggap Sakura adalah temannya. Sebenarnya, Sakura sudah lama menyimpan perasaan pada Gaara. Entah kenapa, dari sekian banyak pria yang datang dan memohon cinta padanya, hanya Gaara yang dapat membuatnya bertekuk lutut. Tapi ia tahu, Gaara tidak mungkin menganggapnya. Dianggap teman saja tidak, bagaimana lebih dari itu?

"Tidak perlu," jawab Gaara dingin. "Lagipula, kenapa kau ingin membantuku? Lebih baik kau bergosip dengan yang lain daripada membantu laki-laki yang tidak dipandang sedikit pun seperti aku." lanjutnya masih berjalan.

Sakura berdiri di depan Gaara. Ia langsung berhenti karena kaget. "Hei! Kau ini apa-apaan? Aku masih banyak tugas yang lebih penting!" Gaara memaki Sakura. Sakura menggeleng.

"Gaara, biar kuberitahu ya. Aku akan selalu membantumu." Sakura menekankan kalimatnya. Dengan cepat, ia mengambil beberapa buku dari tangan Gaara kembali berdiri disamping Gaara. "Nah, ayo kita lanjutkan." Sakura berjalan dengan tenang.

Gaara merasa heran dengan tingkah Sakura. Yah, ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Sakura bertingkah seperti itu. Tapi biarlah, setidaknya dia membantu sedikit. Dan Gaara pun berjalan mengikuti Sakura.

**:Kau tak sepenuhnya sendiri,**

**Aku kan selalu ada disini,**

**Mengapa oh mengapa dirimu,**

**Penuh, dengan rasa bimbang~:**

Gaara dan Sakura keluar dari perpustakaan dengan muka yang cukup lelah. Tentu saja, membawa buku yang tebal dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit. Bagaimana tidak lelah?

"Sakura," Gaara memanggil Sakura yang masih terlihat lelah disampingnya. Sakura hanya mendelik. "Kenapa kau selalu membantuku?" tanya Gaara. Sebenarnya sudah lama ia ingin bertanya hal ini. Pasti ada hal lain yang membuat Sakura selalu membantunya.

"Oh, jadi kau sekarang mulai curiga?" tanya Sakura sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Yah.. bagaimana ya bilangnya? Em.. Sebenarnya aku sudah cinta padamu sejak dulu." Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.

Gaara tercengang. Bukan, bukan karena ia kaget mendengar bahwa Sakura mencintainya. Tapi.. baiklah, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa itu cinta. Dari dulu, ia tidak pernah mendapat cinta. Dari siapapun. Jadi, apa benar Sakura mencintainya? "Maksudmu? Cinta?" kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Gaara.

Sakura mengangguk. Mungkin ini memang bukan saat yang tepat untuk menyatakan cinta. "Kalau kau ingin tahu arti cinta, datanglah sore ini di kedai es krim dekat taman. Aku menunggumu." Sakura menjawab. Ia pun berjalan dengan santai menuju kelasnya.

**:Tak perlu kau pergi, 'tuk mencari,**

**Mencari arti, cinta~:**

Sore hari datang dengan begitu cepatnya hari ini. Sakura sudah duduk di salah satu meja di kedai es krim dekat taman. Ia memilih duduk di dekat jendela. Alasannya sih simpel; agar dapat melihat Gaara sudah dekat atau belum dari kedai es krim ini.

Sakura hari ini memakai baju berwarna putih dengan rompi _jeans_ seperti reporter. Ia memakai celana pendek lima jengkal dari lutut dan sepatu kets berwarna putih. _Casual_.

Sakura menyendok lagi es krim _strawberry_-nya. Es krim itu terasa sangat lezat dan dingin. Membuat Sakura ingin terus dan terus menyendok es krim itu. Tapi, hasratnya kembali hilang saat disadarinya ia hanya sendirian. Ia masih menunggu Gaara datang. Dan saat Gaara datang, ia akan mengungkapkan semua isi hatinya. Berharap Gaara akan datang dan menerima ungkapan hatinya dengan senyuman yang tulus.

Berharap. Sebenarnya, Sakura sangat jarang berharap. Biasanya, semua yang ia inginkan pasti tercapai. Tentu karena ia adalah seorang anak dari keluarga yang kaya. Berharap, menanti, ataupun mengejar seseorang bukanlah hal yang biasa ia lakukan. Tapi, Gaara telah merubahnya. Merubahnya menjadi seseorang yang senang berharap, menanti dan mengejar. Entahlah, bagi Sakura, ini adalah impiannya. Impiannya yang harus terwujud.

**:Aku sendiri disini menunggu,**

**Aku sendiri disini menanti,**

**Aku tak terbiasa untuk, berharap~**

**Berlari untuk mengejar dirimu,**

**Dalam menggapai semua mimpiku,**

**Semoga, kau 'kan tetap, **

**Jadi apa yang kuinginkan:**

_Klining!_

Bel kedai es krim itu berbunyi. Menyadarkan Sakura dari semua lamunannya. Membuatnya menengok kearah seorang pria berambut merah marun, baju putih panjang dan celana selutut. Dialah Gaara. Seseorang yang telah membuat Sakura menunggu selama ini. Dan kini ia telah datang.

"Gaara!" panggil Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan kepada pria yang tengah celingukan mencarinya. Gaara balas melabai tangan dan berjalan santai kearah Sakura.

"Jadi, maksudmu itu apa?" tanya Gaara _to the point_. Gaara memang bukanlah tipe orang yang sabar. Ia juga bukan tipe orang yang suka bicara bertele-tele. Ia lebih suka _to the point_.

"Aku mencintaimu. Perasaan ini, perasaan yang kupunya untukmu adalah perasaan cinta. Aku telah mengenalmu dari dulu, Gaar. Jadi aku tahu kau pasti tak mengerti maksudku." Sakura mulai berbicara. "Tapi, kumohon, sekali ini, mengertilah. Bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu dengan tulus. Dari sekian banyak orang yang membencimu, hanya akulah yang benar-benar mencintaimu dengan tulus. Percayalah, Gaar." lanjut Sakura.

"Aku tak dapat semudah itu percaya. Dari kecil, aku tidak pernah merasakan apa itu cinta. Dan kau mengatakan kau cinta padaku sekarang? Aku bahkan tak mengerti cinta itu apa!" Gaara membantah. Cinta? Perasaan macam apa itu? Tak ada yang mencintainya selama ini. Dari dulu hingga sekarang. Semua membencinya. "Bahkan aku heran kenapa ada tato cinta di dahiku ini.." Gaara menyentuh dahinya.

"Percayalah Gaar. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Jadilah pacarku. Lalu kita akan menjalani semua ini sama-sama. Kau akan bisa merasakan apa itu cinta." Sakura mencoba meyakinkan Gaara. Ia benar-benar yakin dapat membuat Gaara percaya akan cintanya.

"…" Gaara terdiam. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini.

**:Mengapa oh mengapa dirimu,**

**Penuh dengan rasa bimbang:**

Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam dalam kesunyian kedai yang mulai sepi. Gaara masih bingung akan jawaban yang akan ia berikan. Apakah ia akan menerima Sakura dan mengetahui arti cinta atau menolak Sakura dan biarlah kehidupannya berjalan seperti biasa. Dibenci.

Sakura merasa tak nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini. Sekali lagi ia menunggu. Sekali lagi ia menanti. Jawaban yang akan Gaara berikan adalah jawaban dari semua impian Sakura. Akankah impian Sakura menjadi kenyataan? Atau malah menjadi impian terburuk dalam hidupnya?

**:Aku sendiri disini menunggu,**

**Aku sendiri disini menanti,**

**Aku tak terbiasa untuk, berharap,**

**Berlari untuk mengejar dirimu,**

**Dalam menggapai semua mimpiku,**

**Semoga, kau kan tetap,**

**Jadi apa yang kuinginkan:**

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencobanya." suara dari mulut Gaara sontak membuat keadaan yang sunyi menjadi hilang. Sakura yang awalnya hanya menundukkan kepalanya sekarang menatap tak percaya kearah Gaara.

"Be.. Benarkah?" tanya Sakura meyakinkan lagi indera pendengarannya. Bisa saja kan kalau tadi ia hanya berhalusinasi?

"Iya. Aku akan menjadi pacarmu. Dan aku akan merasakan apa itu cinta darimu." jawab Gaara lagi. Ini sudah keputusan bulat. Ia sudah mengambil keputusan bahwa detik ini dia harus mengambil perubahan dalam hidupnya. Merasakan apa itu cinta dan kasih sayang walau hanya dari seseorang.

Sakura nampak tak percaya. Tapi, inilah impian terindah dalam hidupnya. Ia sangat senang karena apa yang ia inginkan bisa menjadi kenyataan. "Kalau begitu, kau janji ya akan percaya padaku dan tidak akan meninggalkanku?" tanya Sakura.

Gaara mengangguk. "Asal kau mau berjanji tidak akan berubah dan tetap mencintaiku." Gaara membalas. Sakura tersenyum senang dan memeluk Gaara.

"Terima kasih, Gaara!" ucapnya riang.

**:Jangan pernah berubah,**

**Ingat janjimu,**

**Jangan pernah menghilang, **

**Dari hatiku:**

.OWARI.

**Yey! Akhirnya bisa bikin fic GaaSaku lagI! Sebenarnya Mel udah lama pengen buat fic GaaSaku lagi, tapi belum ada lagu yang cocok. Eh, ternyata lagu ini cocok. Thanks ya Cherry-san sudah menyadarkanku kalau lagi ini cocok sama pairing GaaSaku. Yah, tapi aku minta maaf juga karena gak bisa bikin lagu ini jadi pairing SasuSaku. Habis mereka tidak cocok dengan lagu ini sih! **

**Oke, bagi yang mau **_**request**_**, sekali lagi aku bilang, pairingnya aku yang tentuin. Belum tentu kan semua pairing cocok sama lagu yang kalian pilih? Tapi kalau emang lagu itu cocok sama pairing yang kalian pilih sih, bersyukur aja. Kalau enggak, aku minta maaf ya! Ah, ya, buat TaNia, ano.. westlife itu bukannya band luar negeri ya? Ini kan NARUTO, INDO SONG PRESENT, jadi pake lagu indonesia dong! Bukan luar negeri.. Oke, gitu aja.  
**

_**Last but not least**_**, **_**can I have your review, please?**_


	26. Astrid, Tentang Rasa

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sai x Ino Y.**

**Genre : Romance/Angst?**

**Singer : Astrid **

**Tittle : Tentang Rasa**

**Request By : Mamehatsuki**

**A/N : Maaf ya, Mame-chan, aku gak buat pair KakaSaku. Gak apa-apa 'kan?**

**.**

...

.

Ino menatap wajahnya di cermin. Pucat. Itulah hal yang ia temukan pertama kali. Hal kedua yang ia temukan adalah, wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Sangat mendalam. Sakit. Itu yang ia rasakan sekarang ini.

Ia menghela nafasnya. Ia pun mengambil sebuah botol kecil. Membukanya dan menuangkan dua pil kecil berwarna biru. Dengan segera, ia memasukkan dua pil itu ke dalam mulutnya dibantu dengan air putih.

Ino Yamanaka. Seorang gadis berumur 18 tahun. Duduk di bangku 3 SMA Konoha. Berparas cantik, berbadan proposional, anggun, dan mempunyai senyum yang manis. Serta otak yang cukup pintar.

Sekilas, hal itu memang membuat seorang Ino Yamanaka terlihat sempurna. Tapi, tak ada yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya gadis sempurna ini mengidap penyakit kanker paru-paru. Hal yang membuatnya hanya bisa bertahan hidup dengan obat.

Tak seorang pun.

Bahkan kekasihnya, Sai, sama sekali tidak mengetahui penyakit ini. Tentu saja karena Ino selalu menyembunyikan hal ini. Tersenyum manis sambil berkata semua baik-baik saja.

Ino tersenyum kepada pantulan dirinya di cermin. Tangannya mengelus pelan pipinya yang berada di cermin. "Kau bukan orang lemah. Kau harus tetap tersenyum, _ok_?" Ino menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Dengan bergegas, ia berangkat menuju sekolahnya.

. . .

"Pelajaran olahraga kali ini adalah berlari. Kalian harus berlari dari sini sampai sana. Oke?" Guru Guy, sang guru olahraga memberitahu kepada murid-muridnya. Mereka disuruh berlari dari lapangan sekolah mereka hingga ke depan gerbang sekolah mereka. Tapi jangan salah sangka, sekolah mereka itu sangat besar. Lapangan terletak di belakang sekolah sedangkan pintu gerbang di depan. Jadi bisa kau bayangkan betapa lelahnya mereka nanti 'kan?

Ino mengurut dadanya. _Ino, kau harus kuat. Jangan buat penyakitmu sebagai alasan kau bisa bermanja-manja! _Ino kembali menyemangati dirinya. Paru-parunya harus kuat kali ini.

"Ino, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sai bertanya dengan cemas. Ino menggeleng sambil sekali lagi tersenyum manis. "Syukurlah." Sai membalas senyuman itu dengan tulus.

DOR!

Dan olahraga lari pun dimulai. Semua murid telah berlari mendahului satu sama lain. Begitu juga Ino. Walaupun ia tidak bisa dibilang dalam baris pertama.

"Ino! Larinya jangan pelan-pelan, dong! Ayo kejar aku kalau bisa!" Sai menyemangati Ino.

Ino tersenyum, "Aku bisa kok mendahuluimu! Wek!" dan ia pun mempercepat larinya. Dan otomatis mempercepat kerja paru-parunya dalam mendapat oksigen.

"Ayo, ayo kejar aku!" Sai kembali berteriak. Ino dengan susah payah mengejar Sai. Dan terus-menerus mempercepat larinya.

"Ayo, Ino.. Kau belum mendahuluiku dari ta.."

"UKH!" Ino terhenti. Ia memegang dadanya. Napasnya terdengar tak beraturan. Dan mukanya terlihat sangat kesakitan. Badannya pun mulai sedikit limbung.

Semua anak langsung panik. Apalagi mengingat teriakan Ino yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Satu persatu dari mereka mulai melihat kearah Ino dengan tatapan cemas dan heran. Apa yang terjadi pada Ino? Itu yang ada di benak mereka.

"INO!" Sai dengan sigap menggendong tubuh Ino. "Pak, saya izin membawa Ino ke UKS!" Sai teriak dengan lantang kearah guru Guy yang lumayan jauh darinya. Guru Guy hanya bisa mengangguk.

**:Aku tersesat menuju hatimu,**

**Beri aku jalan yang indah:**

Sai merebahkan tubuh Ino diatas ranjang UKS. Dan hal selanjutnya yang ingin ia lakukan adalah mengambil kursi dan duduk di dekat Ino. Tapi, hal itu ia urungkan karena Ino lebih dulu mencegatnya.

"Kumohon, tetap disini.." suara Ino terdengar lemah. Namun di ruangan yang sepi seperti UKS, Sai masih bisa mendengar suara lemah Ino tersebut. Sai pun kembali duduk di ranjang. Disamping Ino.

"Sai," panggil Ino pelan. Ia merubah posisi menjadi duduk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding UKS.

"Ada apa, Ino?" Sai menatap Ino masih dengan raut khawatir.

"Bolehkah aku bersandar di bahumu?" tanya Ino memohon. Sai tersenyum lembut. Tangan kirinya menuntun kepala Ino bersandar di bahunya. Dan mengelus-elus rambut pirang Ino.

Mata Ino terpejam. Damai. Berada dengan Sai memang membuatnya sangat damai. _Sai, aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu. Aku ingin kita selalu bersama hingga tua nanti. _Ino menutup matanya. Dan dengan cepat ia terlelap karena kedamaian yang ia dapat dari Sai.

**:Izinkanku, lepas penatku,**

'**Tuk sejenak lelap di bahumu,**

**Dapatkah selamanya kita bersama,**

**Menyatukan perasaan,**

**Kau dan Aku,**

**Semoga cinta kita kekal abadi,**

**Sesampainya akhir nanti,**

**Selamanya:**

Keesokan harinya Ino terdiam di kamarnya. Setelah kejadian kemarin, Ibunya melarang Ino untuk pergi ke sekolah. Yah, hanya sekedar untuk memulihkan kembali keadaan Ino.

"Tapi kondisi kamu tidak normal seperti anak lainnya, Ino. Kau harus benar-benar pulih baru ibu izinkan keluar, atau ibu akan memasukkanmu ke rumah sakit!" ujar Ibunya tegas. Dan itu sukses membuat Ino memilih pilihan pertama.

Alasan utamanya tetap Sai. Ia tidak mau, setelah sekian lama ia menganggumi Sai, dan akhirnya menjadi kekasihnya, sekarang kandas hanya karena ia harus tinggal di rumah sakit yang mungkin selamanya. Kanker paru-paru bukanlah penyakit yang mudah di sembuhkan. Bahkan mungkin pemilik penyakit tersebut bisa meninggal. Jadi, Ino tidak mau membuat hidupnya sendirian di sisa hidupnya. Apalagi tanpa orang yang dicintainya.

Ino berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Berniat untuk mengambil minum dan mengambil _handphone _yang masih berada di saku tasnya.

_Tuut.. Tuut…_

"_Halo?"_

"Halo, Sai?" jawab Ino sambil memegang _handphone_nya.

"_Iya, ada apa Ino? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku khawatir."_

Ino tersenyum kecil. "Iya, aku baik-baik saja. Tapi akan jauh lebih baik jika kau menemaniku hari ini. Kau mau kan datang ke rumahku?" tanya Ino penuh harap.

"_Tentu saja, sayang. _Wait for me, Ok_?"_

"Ya." jawab Ino dengan senyumannya manisnya. Dan pembicaraan pun di tutup.

Alasan Ino mengajak Sai ke rumahnya adalah, dia ingin selalu bersama Sai. Ia tak mau bila di sisa hidupnya ini ia tidak bisa bersama Sai. Tidak bisa menerima kasih sayang Sai. Hanya Sai. Ya, hanya dia. Alasan yang lain adalah, ia tidak mau Sai melupakannya. Ia ingin di sisa hidupnya ini, Sai mengingat dan selalu mengenangnya. Karena ia yakin, di dunia sana, pasti ia akan selalu mengingat kebersamaannya dengan Sai.

**:Tentang cinta,**

**Yang datang perlahan,**

**Membuatku takut kehilangan,**

**Ku titipkan cahaya terang,**

**Tak padam di derai goda dan masa:**

_Ting.. Tong.._

Bel berbunyi. Ino bergegas membukakan pintu dan mendapati Sai yang tengah berdiri dengan menggenggam sebuket bunga lili kesukaan Ino. Tak lupa dengan senyum kedamaian yang selalu diperlihatkannya pada Ino. Senyum cinta yang tulus kepada kekasih yang mencintai dengan tulus.

"Semoga kau suka, Ino." Sai masih tersenyum saat ia memberikan sebuket bunga lili itu ke Ino. Ino pun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Terima kasih, Sai." balas Ino terharu. Tak terasa, setitik air mata telah jatuh dari mata indahnya. Air mata haru. Ia ingin selalu mendapatkan hal ini di sisa hidupnya. Mendapatkan hal ini dari Sai. Karena ia yakin, sisa hidupnya tak akan membosankan jika ia bersama Sai. Tapi, apakah ia akan bisa terus bersama Sai? Kematiannya kelak akan membuat mereka terpisah.

Air mata yang terus-menerus mengalir dari mata Ino sontak membuat Sai khawatir. Ia mengelap air mata Ino dan berkata lembut, "Jangan menangis, Ino. Aku ada disini." dan memeluknya dengan hangat. Pasangan yang sangat romantis dan penuh dengan cinta.

Diperlakukan seperti itu, Ino semakin merasa takut. Takut kalau saja nanti ia akan pergi meninggalkan Sai yang tulus mencintainya.

**:Dapatkah selamanya kita bersama,**

**Menyatukan perasaan, **

**Kau dan Aku,**

**Semoga cinta kita kekal abadi,**

**Sesampainya akhir nanti,**

**Selamanya:**

Sekarang Ino dan Sai tengah berada di bagian belakang dari rumah Ino. Tepatnya di dekat kolam berenang. Mereka membiarkan kaki mereka berada di air sambil mengobrol ringan. Suasana sore yang indah di tambah dengan burung-burung yang terbang sangat terlihat di belakang rumah Ino yang tak beratap.

"Kamu sebenarnya sakit apa sih? Aku khawatir." Sai bertanya dengan penasaran. Mimik mukanya menunjukkan bahwa dia benar-benar khawatir akan kesehatan Ino yang akhir-akhir memburuk. "Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu, Ino." sambungnya menggenggam tangan kanan ini dengan tangan kirinya.

Ino tersentak. "Ah.. Eum.. Itu.." Ino gelagapan. Tidak mungkin ia bercerita tentang penyakitnya sekarang. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Sai bisa jadi makin khawatir. Atau mungkin.. Sai akan meninggalkannya saat ini juga. Dan itu semua hanya karena penyakit yang dideritanya.

"Ayolah Ino, jujur padaku.." Sai semakin tidak sabar. Ia mengguncang tangan kiri Ino dengan kedua tangannya. Ia yakin, ada sesuatu yang tidak beres disini.

"Tidak.. apa-apa kok.." jawab Ino ragu. Ia menatap mata Sai dengan takut-takut. "Kamu harus percaya sama aku." sambungnya balik menggenggam kedua tangan Sai. Senyumnya pun terukir dengan manis.

"Oh, begitu, baiklah." Sai nampak pasrah walaupun masih ada yang mengganjal hatinya. Ia pun kemabli melihat kearah depan. Melihat pemandangan sore yang indah. Lagipula, memaksa bukanlah hal yang ia suka lakukan. Jika seseorang tidak mau menceritakan sesuatu, semua itu pasti ada alasannya. Dan mungkin, alasan itu, tidak semua orang boleh ketahui.

Ino memeluk Sai dari samping. Melingkarkan kedua lengannya yang panjang di leher kekasihnya. Keadaan itu berlangsung dengan damai sebelum Ino mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang dadanya dengan satu tangan. Sedangkan tangan satunya masih di leher Sai.

"Ino? Ada apa denganmu Ino?" tanya Sai kaget mendengar erangan Ino. Ia pun memegang pundak Ino khawatir.

"Sa.. Sakit.. Sai.. Ukh.." ujar Ino masih memegang dadanya. Ia menangis. Tapi bukan tangisan sakit, melainkan tangisan sedih. Ia tidak mau kalau ia harus meninggalkan dunia ini sekarang. Meninggalkan Sai, meninggalkan semuanya. Dan ia juga tidak mau saat-saat damai seperti tadi tak pernah ia rasakan lagi. Ia tidak mau.

Lambat laun kesadaran Ino pun menghilang. Dan menimbulkan kecemasan yang luar biasa bagi Sai sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memanggil ambulans.

**:Dapatkah selamanya kita bersama,**

**Menyatukan perasaan,**

**Kau dan Aku,**

**Semoga cinta kita kekal abadi,**

**Sesampainya akhir nanti, **

**Selamanya:**

Ino membuka matanya perlahan. Dilihatnya ayah dan ibunya tengah memandangnya cemas. "Ngh.." Ino mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya yang terdengar lemah.

"Ino, kau sudah bangun?" tanya ibunya dengan wajah gembira. "Ibu pikir kamu tidak akan bangun lagi, Nak. Ibu sangat bersyukur!" ujar Ibunya dengan antusias. Dan langsung memeluk Ino seketika itu juga.

Ino tersenyum lembut. "Bu.." ujarnya lemah. Ibunya pun melihatnya dengan tatapan ada-apa? "Dimana Sai? Aku.. ingin bicara dengannya hanya berdua.." pinta Ino kepada sang Ibu.

"Sai? Oh, pria yang berambut hitam itu? Ada. Dia ada diluar. Tapi.. kau yakin sudah cukup sehat untuk bicara padanya?" tanya Ibunya dengan sangat cemas. Ia tak mau ada sesuatu apapun pada putri kesayangannya itu.

Ino mengangguk lemah. "Iya, Bu. Aku ingin bicara dengannya saja." jawab Ino menyakinkan Ibunya yang bisa dibilang _overprotective_.

Setelah beberapa lama diam, akhirnya Ibunya pun mengangguk dan keluar bersamaan dengan Ayah. Tak berapa lama, Sai masuk dan langsung menghampiri Ino. Mencium dahinya singkat dan menatap wajahnya dengan raut sangat khawatir.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau sudah baikan?" tanya Sai dengan cepat. Ino mengangguk lemah. Tangan Ino berusaha menggapai tangan besar Sai dengan susah payah. Dan akhirnya ia pun berhasil.

"Sai.." ujar Ino sedikit menggantung. Namun setelah beberapa helaan nafas, ia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Maaf jika aku belum pernah cerita hal ini padamu. Aku.. sebenarnya punya penyakit kanker paru-paru. Dan dokter bilang bahwa umurku tak akan panjang lagi." ujar memberanikan diri.

Sai membelalak kaget. Namun ia dapat kembali mengontrol dirinya. Dan menggenggam tangan Ino erat. "Kenapa kau sembunyikan hal itu Ino? Aku akan tetap mencintaimu walau kau sakit sekalipun. Aku janji." ujar Sai dengan cepat. Ia nampak _shock_.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi, syukurlah jika kau masih tetap mencintaiku. Kata dokter, umurku tak akan panjang lagi, jika saat ini aku harus meninggalkanmu, aku berpesan, jangan pernah lupakan aku. Kumohon." Ino menatap Sai dengan tatapan sedih. Air mata pun pelahan-lahan mulai jatuh dari matanya.

Sai dengan segera memeluk erat tubuh Ino. "Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, Ino. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku sekarang, bukan?" tanya Sai menahan tangis yang akan keluar.

"Sai.." Ino berkata dengan lemah. Ia merasa kesadarannya sedikit demi sedikit menghilang. "Aku.." walaupun ia harus meninggal sekarang. Ia sangat rela. Karena apa? Karena ia sudah menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan damai dengan Sai. Tak ada kata bosan. Semua yang Sai lakukan padanya sangat membuat Ino senang. Dan berjanji akan terus mencintai Sai. "Mencintaimu.. Selamanya.." dan mata Ino yang sedari tadi sudah terasa berat mulai tertutup rapat. Nafasnya pun mulai terhenti. Tangannya yang memeluk Sai pun terkulai dengan lemah ke samping.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Ino." balas Sai sambil menangis. "Ino! Ino! Bangun, Ino! Ino!" Sai mengguncang-guncang tubuh Ino. Tapi itu semua tidak ada gunanya. Karena sang pemilik raga telah meninggalkan raganya. Pergi ke tempat yang damai dan aman.

"_Sai, aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Kuharap begitu juga dengan kau."_

**:Dapatkah selamanya kita bersama,**

**Menyatukan perasaan,**

**Kau dan Aku,**

**Dapatkah selamanya kekal abadi,**

**Sesampainya akhir nanti,**

**Selamanya..:**

**.OWARI.**

**Kyaa! Akhirnya fic ini selesai juga walaupun sudah terbengkalai dalam beberapa minggu.. ehehe. SaiIno memang pair yang cocok untuk adegan yang mesra dan romantis menurut Mel. So, gimana menurut reader sekalian? Apakah ceritanya bagus? Review please!**


	27. Afgan, Dia Dia Dia

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Gaara x Sakura H.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Singer : Afgan**

**Tittle : Dia, Dia, Dia**

**Request By : Arisa Horigoshi dan ruki4062jo**

**A/N : Mel mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena tidak bisa memenuhi request lagu Jepang atau Inggris. Karena, Mel yakin kalian juga tahu bahwa fic ini adalah fic dengan lagu Indonesia. Kan udah Mel cantumin di judulnya kan?**

**.**

…

**.**

"Hh.." hari ini adalah hari yang menyebalkan bagi Sabaku no Gaara. Sudah ia datang telat, dihukum untuk hormat kepada bendera sampai istirahat, dan sekarang? Disuruh bawa buku yang beratnya tak bisa diperkirakan. Gaara pun kembali menghela nafas.

Sabaku no Gaara sebenarnya adalah pangeran sekolah. Dengan ketampanannya, kecerdasannya dan juga keahliannya dalam bermain bola. Banyak sekali perempuan yang ingin hinggap di hatinya. Tapi, sampai sekarang, belum ada yang membuatnya tertarik.

Lagi pula, tipe perempuan kesukaannya adalah yang putih, mulus, cantik, baik, yah.. pokoknya derajatnya tidak beda jauh deh darinya.

BRUK!

Karena terlalu banyak melamun, Gaara pun menabrak seseorang. Bukunya berhamburan kemana-mana. Saat ia menunduk dan hendak mengambil buku yang jatuh itu, ia menyentuh tangan yang lain. Tangan yang putih dan mulus. Ia pun menengadah ke wajah sanga pemilik tangan itu. Dan begitu kagetnya ia bahwa ternyata yang ia sentuh tangannya sekarang adalah seorang perempuan yang cantik, putih, mulus, dan senyumannya pun sangat manis. Jantung Gaara langsung berdegup dengan kencang.

**:Akhirnya, akhirnya, aku temukan,**

**Wajah yang mengalihkan duniaku:**

"Ah, Maaf," ujar Gaara cepat. Ia melepas tangannya dari tangan orang itu dan segera membereskan bukunya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." jawab perempuan itu dengan senyumannya yang masih manis seperti gula.

"Kalau aku boleh tau, siapa namamu?" tanya Gaara sambil mengeluarkan pesona pangeran sekolahnya. "Sepertinya kau murid baru, aku belum pernah melihatmu." sambungnya.

"Ya. Aku murid baru. Namaku Sakura Haruno. Kau sendiri?" tanya Sakura kepada Gaara.

Gaara menahan _blushing_nya. "Aku Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara. Pangeran di sekolah ini." jawab Gaara memberitahu indetitasnya. Sekaligus ingin membuat Sakura merasa bangga padanya.

"Oh, oke, Gaara. Aku kesana dulu, ya. Sampai bertemu nanti!" ujar Sakura sambil melambai dan pergi menjauh. Gaara diam di tepat. Sampai akhirnya ia berlari ke perpustakaan dan kembali untuk membuntuti gadis cantik itu.

**:Membuat diriku sungguh-sunguh tak berhenti,**

**Mengejar pesonanya,**

**Kan kuberikan yang terbaik 'tuk membuktikan cinta..**

**Kepadanya:**

Gaara duduk terdiam di kursi depan komputer. Ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri sejak tadi. Ya, tak lain tak bukan, ia telah mengalami hal yang biasa disebut cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dan ia benar-benar ingin langsung menembak Sakura. Karena ia sudah yakin akan hal ini. Sakura benar-benar sesuai dengan kriteria yang ia idam-idamkan sejak dulu.

Berpikir dan terus berpikir sampai akhirnya Gaara menemukan cara yang terbaik untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Ya, dengan menyanyi. Suara Gaara bagus. Semua itu bisa dibuktikan karena jika sedang karaokean, ia selalu mendapat nilai diatas 80.

Dan lagu yang dipilahnya kali ini adalah lagu Afgan. Dia, Dia, Dia.

**:Dia, Dia, Dia,**

**Cinta yang kutunggu, tunggu, tunggu,**

**Dia, Dia, Dia,**

**Lengkapi, hidupku..**

**Dia, Dia, Dia,**

**Cinta yang kan mampu, mampu, mampu~**

**Menemaniku mewarnai,**

**Hidupku:**

Sekarang, Gaara sedang berada di lapangan basket bersama teman-teman satu timnya. Dan ia hendak bercerita bahwa ia sedang jatuh cinta dengan seorang perempuan.

"Gaar, kenapa? Kok senyum-senyum mulu dari tadi?" tanya Naruto dengan heran. Untung saja pertanyaannya pas dengan keadaan sekarang ini.

"Lagi jatuh cinta." jawab Gaara masih sambil tersenyum membayangkan adegan kemarin. "Namanya Sakura. Orangnya itu udah cantik, baik, putih lagi! Dia pasti bakal bikin hidup gue sempurna!" tambah Gaara.

"Wah, akhirnya Gaara _the cool guy_ takluk juga sama seorang cewek!" Naruto tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Gaara. Baiklah, siapa sih yang tidak tahu bahwa selama ini Gaara yang notabene pangeran sekolah masih nge-jomblo?

"Betul banget tuh, Nar! Tenang aja, kita siap buat bantuin lo kok!" sambar Kiba menyetujui Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"_Thanks, guys_. Gue pengen yang cara yang terbaik untuk nembak dia. Jadi, ini rencananya.." Gaara pun memberitahukan rencananya kepada teman-temannya.

**:Baiknya, putihnya bidadariku,**

**Cantiknya, hiasi hari-hariku,**

**Membuat diriku sungguh-sungguh tak berhenti mengejar pesonanya,**

**Kan kuberikan yang terbaik 'tuk membuktikan cinta..**

**Kepadanya!:**

Saat jam istirahat, Gaara pun menyelipkan sebuah surat yang menyuruh Sakura datang ke lapangan basket seusai sekolah. Dan setelah itu, Gaara pun tersenyum puas. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar dengan apa yang akan terjadi seusai sekolah nanti.

…

Setelah sekian lama Gaara dan teman-temannya menunggu, akhirnya Sakura pun datang dengan membawa surat yang tadi diselipkan di lokernya oleh Gaara. Mukanya terlihat bingung.

Gaara dengan segera berdiri diikuti oleh teman-temannya. Ia pun menghampiri Sakura.

"Hei, kamu mencari aku 'kan?" tanya Gaara dengan senyuman khas pangerannya.

Sakura terdiam. "Jadi, kamu yang memberikan aku surat ini?" tanya Sakura sedikit heran. Gaara mengangguk. "Memang kau ingin bicara apa padaku?" tanyanya lagi. Belum puas.

"Ekhm," Gaara mempersiapkan suaranya. "Aku pengen nyanyiin sesuatu buat kamu." lanjut Gaara.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura sedikit penasaran.

Gaara melirik belakangnya dan mundur tapi masih sedikit membelakangi teman-temannya.

"**Dia, Dia, Dia, cinta yang kutunggu, tunggu, tunggu,**

**Dia, Dia, Dia, lengkapi, hidupku,**

**Dia, Dia, Dia, cinta yang kan mampu, mampu, mampu,**

**Menemaniku, mewarnai.. hidupku!" **nyanyi Gaara sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sakura seolah memberitahu kepada teman-temannya bahwa Sakuralah orang yang dapat menyempurnakan hidupnya.

Sakura terdiam takjub. Selain tampan, baik, dan pangeran sekolah, ternyata suara Gaara sangatlah bagus.

Gaara kembali menghampiri Sakura dan hendak kembali menyanyikan _reff _dari lagu tersebut. **"Dia, Dia, Dia, cinta yang kutunggu, tunggu, tunggu, **

**Dia, Dia, Dia, lengkapi, hidupku,**

**Dia, Dia, Dia, cinta yang kan mampu, mampu, mampu,**

**Menemaniku, mewarnai.. hidupku!" **nyanyi Gaara. Ia kini mulai berani menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura.

"**Dia, Dia, Dia, cinta yang kutunggu, tunggu, tunggu,**

**Dia, Dia, Dia, lengkapi hidupku,**

**Dia, Dia, Dia, cinta yang kan mampu, mampu, mampu.." **teman-teman se-tim Gaara masih menjadi _background song_ sampai sekarang.

Gaara menatap kedalam mata Sakura. **"Menemaniku, mewarnai.. hidupku~" **sambung Gaara. Ia pun mulai berbicara. "Sakura, aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau melengkapi hidupku? Menjadi pasanganku?" tanya Gaara serius.

Sakura tertegun.

"**Dia.. Dia.. Dia.. Dia.." **di suasana yang hening seperti ini pun, teman-teman se-tim Gaara masih menyanyikan _background_ dari lagu tersebut. Membuat suasana menjadi sangat-sangat romantis.

Setelah lagu tersebut habis dinyanyikan oleh teman-teman Gaara. Sakura pun selesai berpikir. Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengangguk. Meng-iyakan ajakan Gaara untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Gaara dengan tidak segan-segan langsung memeluk Sakura. Perasaan senangnya tak bisa diungkapkan oleh kata-kata.

"YUHUUUU!" teman-teman Gaara pun ikut bersorak-sorai. Hari ini memang hari yang indah untuk Gaara.

.OWARI.

**Satu lagi fic GaJe dari Mel. Yeah, tanpa dibilang pun, Mel tau kalo di fic ini memang alurnya kecepetan. Dan endingnya rada Gaje. Tapi, Mel udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Mohon reviewnya yaaa! **


	28. Vierra, Seandainya

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : None**

**Genre : Friendship/Romance, maybe?**

**Singer : Vierra**

**Title : Seandainya**

**Request by : Syeren**

**.**

…

**.**

"Hei, coba ini! Aku membeli roti ini di toko roti sebelah rumahku, menurutku sih enak, tapi aku mau tahu bagaimana pendapatmu!" ujar seorang gadis bercepol dua. Ia tengah memegang sebungkus roti yang disodorkan kepada temannya yang berambut pirang dikuncir empat.

Gadis berkuncir empat itu pun mengambil sebungkus roti yang disodorkan padanya. Dan dengan lahap ia memakan roti itu, "Hm, enak kok, Tenten! Sepertinya aku ingin pergi ke toko itu pulang sekolah nanti, bisa kau antar aku?" tanya gadis berkuncir empat itu dengan senyum lebar.

"Hm! Tentu saja, Temari!" Tenten membalas dengan anggukan semangat.

Disebelah mereka tampak dua orang gadis lainnya yang tengah berbincang-bincang.

"Kau tahu tidak kosmetik yang aku pakai sekarang ini sangat bagus, loh! Harganya juga terjangkau!" ujar sang gadis pirang yang dikuncir kuda. Raut wajahnya tampak sedikit menyombong, tapi sahabat—teman yang ia ajak bicara saat ini, sama sekali tak menganggap gadis itu sombong.

"Benarkah? Pantas saja ada yang beda pada penampilanmu hari ini, Ino." sambut gadis berambut merah muda itu. Ia tampak berseri-seri melihat sahabatnya yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.

"Kalau begitu, kau nanti datang ke rumahku, ya! Aku akan berikan satu dari kosmetik-ku padamu. Aku punya banyak!" Ino kembali bersuara disambut anggukan semangat dari Sakura.

Di sebuah bangku di pojok ruang kelas yang berisik, seorang gadis berambut indigo menatap teman-temannya dengan senyuman manis. Ia sangat menikmati saat-saat dimana semua temannya berbicara dan saling bertukar senyum satu sama lain.

Hinata. Nama gadis itu adalah Hinata. Saat ini ia duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama tepatnya kelas tiga atau biasa disebut kelas Sembilan.

"Hm.. kelas tiga SMP.." gadis itu bergumam. Ia kembali berkutik dengan pikirannya.

'Aku sangat suka dengan keadaan dan semua teman di SMP ini. Tapi, kami kan sudah kelas tiga, ini menunjukkan bahwa kami sebentar lagi akan segera berpisah. Oh, Tuhan, kenapa waktu berlalu begitu cepat? Rasanya baru kemarin aku datang di penerimaan murid baru, kenapa sebentar lagi kami akan berpisah?' pikir Hinata sedih. Ia takut kalau-kalau ia tidak dapat bertemu dengan temannya lagi.

**:Kelak kau 'kan menjalani hidupmu sendiri,**

**Melupai kenangan yang telah kita lalui,**

**Yang tersisa hanya aku sendiri disini,**

**Kau akan terbang jauh menembus awan,**

**Memulai kisah baru tanpa diriku:**

"Hinata, kau kenapa duduk pojokan dan terkesan menghindari kami? Kau sedang kesal dengan kami?" tanya Ino dengan penasaran. Disekelilingnya sudah terdapat Temari, Tenten dan juga Sakura.

Hinata menggeleng, "Aku tidak marah dengan kalian. Aku hanya.. ingin mengenang masa-masa terakhir kita di SMP. Sebentar lagi kita akan berpisah." Jawab Hinata dengan senyum sedih. "Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin kita berpisah." lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku juga sebenarnya pernah berpikir seperti itu," ujar Tenten yang segera duduk di depan bangku yang Hinata duduki. "Tapi aku sadar, kita tidak bisa bersama terus. _We must moving on!_" ujar Tenten semangat. Ia mengepalkan tangannya.

Temari ikut tersenyum, "Iya. Kau tahu, Hinata? Setiap pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan." Temari mengeluarkan kata-kata mutiaranya. "Kita tidak boleh kesal akan hal itu." tambahnya lagi.

"Lagipula, walaupun kita berpisah, aku tidak akan melupakan kalian, kok!" Sakura berujar menenangkan Hinata. Disambut oleh anggukan dari yang lainnya.

"Ka.. Kalian benar.." Hinata menanggapi semua celotehan teman-temannya. Dan mereka pun kembali beraktivitas seperti anak SMP lainnya.

**:Seandainya kau tahu,**

**Ku tak ingin kau pergi..**

**Meninggalkanku sendiri bersama bayanganku,**

**Seandainya kau tahu,**

**Aku 'kan selalu cinta,**

**Jangan kau lupakan kenangan kita selama ini:**

Hinata dan yang lainnya saat ini tengah berada di salah satu restoran donat ternama di Konoha. Mereka sedang duduk melingkari sebuah meja bundar.

Sore ini, mereka memang sudah berencana akan _hang out _bersama-sama. Sekaligus melepas penat karena mereka baru saja melewati empat hari di neraka. Ah, mungkin tidak separah itu, yang jelas, mereka saat ini telah selesai menjalankan tes empat mata pelajaran itu.

"Eh, aku ingin bertanya pada kalian. Visi dan misi kalian nanti apa, sih?" tanya Hinata membuka suara. Di depannya masih tergeletak dengan rapi satu donat besar yang ditaburi meises cokelat.

Ino meneguk _cappuccino_-nya dan menjawab dengan senyum lebar, "Kalau aku sih ingin sekali melanjutkan sekolahku ke Paris. Aku ingin sekali melihat _fashion-fashion _yang ada disana. Paris kan pusat _fashion_!" Ino berujar dengan penuh semangat.

"Kalau aku.. sepertinya aku akan kembali ke Cina. Ayahku bilang masa kami boleh tinggal di Jepang hanya sampai aku lulus SMP." Tenten bersuara. Ia merasa sedikit kesedihan menghampirinya. Bagaimana kalau ia tidak bisa kembali lagi ke Jepang?

"Aku sebenarnya dari dulu ingin sekali pergi ke Korea Selatan. Negara tetangga kita itu. Habis, banyak sekali drama-drama mereka yang bagus dan terkenal! Mungkin saja nanti mereka merekrutku sebagai salah satu artis!" Sakura nampak bersemangat membayangkan ia akan disorot oleh kamera, berakting dan dilihat orang banyak dengan pandangan kagum.

Temari menghabiskan potongan donat stroberinya yang terakhir. Merasa ditunggu, ia pun segera menelan donat itu dan siap bicara. "Aku, Kankurou dan Gaara akan ikut Ayah ke Amerika atau tepatnya New York." jawabnya.

"Wah, jadi kalian semua ingin pergi ke luar negeri ya?" tanya Hinata dengan kagum. Tapi disela-sela nada bicaranya, kalian bisa mendengar nada kecewa dan sedih.

"Memang kau akan pergi kemana, Hinata?" tanya Ino menatap Hinata.

"Aku.. Aku masih tetap di Jepang. Ayahku masih ada banyak urusan di Jepang, jadi, untuk keluar negeri itu sangatlah sulit." terang Hinata. "Tapi.. bukankah jika kita ada di negara yang berbeda ini kita semakin jarang bertemu? Kemungkinan melupakan satu sama lain menjadi sangat besar." ujar Hinata.

Sakura—yang duduk disebelah Hinata menepuk pundaknya, "Sudah kubilang, bukan? Kami tidak akan lupa satu sama lain!" Sakura menegaskan. Kembali disambut anggukan dari ketiga temannya. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum. Tak dapat membalas.

**:Kelak kau kan menjalani hidupmu sendiri,**

**Melupai kenangan yang t'lah kita lalui,**

**Yang tersisa hanya aku sendiri disini,**

**Kau akan terbang jauh menembus awan..**

**Memulai kisah baru tanpa diriku:**

Malam ini adalah malam perpisahan bagi SMP dimana Hinata, Sakura, Temari, Ino dan Tenten bersekolah. Walaupun senyum terpampang di wajah masing-masing anak didik, tapi tetap saja, hati mereka tidak bisa bohong, di dalam lubuk hati yang paling dalam tersimpan kesedihan. Berpisah dengan teman adalah sebuah kesedihan. Karena setelah sekian lama mereka menjalankan kehidupan bersama, kini mereka harus berpisah dengan begitu mudahnya.

Hari ini, Hinata terlihat duduk di pojok ruangan. Ia mengenakan _dress _berwarna biru tua sedikit di bawah lutut. Rambutnya yang panjang kini sudah di-cepol dengan rapi. Tak lupa, ia memasang aksesori mawar biru di rambutnya. Cantik. Itulah kata yang bisa mendeskripsikannya saat ini.

Hinata meneguk minuman yang baru saja ia ambil dari meja disebelahnya. Sirup stroberi itu terasa manis, dan dingin. Tapi sensasi seperti itu membuat minuman itu terasa enak dan segar. Walaupun begitu, hatinya masih tetap sedih. Mengingat setelah acara ini berakhir, ia akan berpisah dengan teman-temannya yang pergi ke negara lain.

"_Wanna dance?_" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut pirang menyodorkan sebelah tangannya. Ia mengenakan _formal suit_.

"_Okay._" jawab Hinata menyambut tangan pemuda itu. Di malam perpisahan ini, ia tidak bisa hanya duduk sendirian sambil melihat teman-temannya berdansa dengan lelaki idaman mereka sedangkan ia tidak. Ia harus mengukir kenangan indah di masa SMP ini.

Hinata pun kini sedang berdansa dengan Naruto—pria berambut pirang yang tadi menawarkan dirinya untuk berdansa dengan Hinata. Walaupun Hinata berdansa dengan Naruto, ia terus menerus melihat kearah teman-temannya yang tersenyum senang.

'Aku ingin sekali melihat kalian terus tersenyum seperti ini. Aku ingin terus bersama kalian, kenapa waktu begitu cepat? Tuhan, buatlah kami tak melupakan satu sama lain..' batin Hinata.

**:Seandainya kau tahu,**

**Ku tak ingin kau pergi..**

**Meninggalkanku sendiri bersama bayanganku,**

**Seandainya kau tahu,**

**Aku 'kan selalu cinta, **

**Jangan kau lupakan kenangan kita selama ini:**

DUARRR! DUARR! DUARR!

Malam perpisahan ini di tutup dengan banyak kembang api yang indah. Hinata melihat kembang api itu takjub. Saat ini, ia sedang bersama Naruto—pasangan dansanya tadi. Kenapa mereka bisa berduaan sekarang? Oh, itu karena setelah berdansa, Naruto mengajak Hinata pergi ke suatu tempat dan menyatakan perasaannya selama ini pada Hinata.

Oh, bukankah kalau begitu sekarang mereka telah berpacaran? Jawabannya adalah tidak. Hinata menolak niat tulus Naruto untuk menjadikan dirinya kekasih pertama Naruto. Kau tahu alasan apa yang diberikan Hinata? "Malam ini adalah malam perpisahan kita. Kalaupun kita berpacaran sekarang, itu semua akan sia-sia. Mungkin saja setelah ini kita tidak akan bertemu. Apalagi mengingat tujuanmu selanjutnya adalah pergi ke Australia."

Walaupun dengan alasan seperti itu, Naruto dapat menerima dengan lapang dada jawaban Hinata. Setelah ia pikir-pikir, apa yang Hinata bilang memang benar. Buat apa ia berpacaran sekarang?

Hinata masih melihat kembang api yang terus menerus keluar dari asalnya yang entah dari mana. Ia menerawang, apakah mungkin setelah kembang api ini berhenti, mereka akan pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan berkata, "Sampai jumpa!" dengan mudahnya? Sungguh, Hinata sangat berharap waktu berhenti sekarang juga. Agar ia tetap bisa bersama teman-temannya dan mereka tidak akan pergi ke negera lain dan meninggalkan Hinata di Jepang sendirian.

Ternyata apa yang Hinata pikirkan barusan memang benar adanya. Selang beberapa waktu kembang api itu habis, murid satu persatu sudah mulai angkat kaki dari gedung mewah itu. Hinata mencari teman-temannya itu, tapi ia kecewa saat ia tidak mendapati mereka di sudut manapun. "Mungkin sudah pulang." gumamnya sedikit kecewa.

Hinata memasuki mobilnya. Dan mobil itu pun dengan perlahan tapi pasti meninggalkan gedung mewah itu. Ia melihat gedung itu dari kejauhan dan tersenyum.

"Selamat jalan, teman. Kenanglah hari ini, agar kita tidak melupakan satu sama lain."

**:Seandainya kau tahu,**

**Ku tak ingin kau pergi,**

**Meninggalkanku sendiri bersama bayanganku,**

**Seandainya kau tahu,**

**Aku 'kan selalu cinta,**

**Jangan kau lupakan kenangan kita selama ini:**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**Hufft, kayaknya fic ini agak sedikit GaJe ya? Entahlah. Oh, ya, kalian pasti heran kan kenapa lagu ini malah aku buat menjadi lagu perpisahan? Hm, awalnya aku juga kalo nggak nyimak baik-baik nggak bakalan **_**ngeh **_**kalo lagu ini cocok buat perpisahan. Tapi, coba kalian liat liriknya lagi, cocok kan sama perpisahan? Intinya sih aku mau jelasin, lagu tuh sebenarnya gak bisa dilihat dari segi cintanya aja. Coba kalian lihat segi lain dari lagu tersebut. Oke, segitu aja dari aku. Mind to review?**


	29. She, Bukan Untuk Sembarang Hati

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : Naruto U. x Hinata H. ?**

**Singer : She**

**Title : Bukan Untuk Sembarang Hati**

**A/N : Ini sequel chapter 16**

**.**

**.**

(Naruto PoV)

Sore ini, aku mematut-matutkan diriku di depan cermin. Rencananya sih sore ini aku dan Hinata akan pergi kencan ke taman dekat sekolah. Hm, di kencan kami nanti, aku ingin sekali memberikan kenangan yang tak terlupakan bagi dia. Aku akan menjadikan sore ini adalah sore terindah yang pernah ia miliki seumur hidupnya.

Setelah yakin penampilanku cukup oke, -sangat oke malah, haha- aku berjalan keluar dari kos-anku. Aku memandang langit sore yang tampak oranye, wuah, untung saja hari ini cerah ya! Tapi, apa tidak lebih bagus hujan? Siapa tahu aku dan Hinata bisa satu payung atau.. em.. basah-basahan? Kelihatannya asik!

Tak kusangaka setelah aku berkata seperti itu, langit mulai menjadi gelap. Dan awan hitam sudah berkumpul diatas. Ya Tuhan, apakah kau benar-benar mendengar perkataanku barusan? batinku.

Aku berlari menuju ke tengah taman. Disana terlihat seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang sedang duduk termenung. Ha, kalian pasti sudah tau itu Hinata! Pacarku yang sangat cantik itu! Dan tentu saja yang sangat aku cintai!

Aku dengan cepat menghampirinya, "Hai, Hinata-_chan_!" sapaku dengan senyum lebar andalanku. "Sepertinya kita harus pindah tempat, sebentar lagi akan hujan." aku memberitahunya. Menggandeng tangannya menuju sebuah kafe di pinggir jalan. Setidaknya kami bisa berteduh sambil makan. Hehe..

Diluar, rintik-rintik air hujan sudah mulai terlihat. Dan semakin lama semakin deras. Hawanya pun semakin lama semakin dingin. Kurapatkan jaketku dan kulihat Hinata; memastikan dia kedinginan atau tidak.

Kulihat bahunya bergetar. Sepertinya ia kedinginan. Dengan sigap aku mengabaikan rasa dinginku dan memberikan jaket cokelatku kepada Hinata. "Pakai ini agar kau tidak kedinginan," ujarku. Hinata mendongak kearahku, kulihat wajahnya pucat dan seperti menahan tangis, ada apa ini? "Hinata? Kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" tanyaku dengan panik.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Ia meraih tanganku, "Kiba.. dia kecelakaan. Dan sekarang keadannya kritis.." jawab Hinata. "Aku khawatir.. Aku menunggumu agar kita bisa menjenguk Kiba bersama-sama." lanjut Hinata. Dari matanya sudah terlihat sangat khawatir.

Aku tertegun. Sebegitu berhargakah Kiba baginya?

Aku mengangguk pelan, "Ayo kita ke rumah sakit." ucapku datar sambil memegang tangan Hinata lalu keluar dari kafe kecil itu.

**:Aku cinta mati padamu,**

**Tak kan sanggup aku tanpamu,**

**Bahagiamu itu bahagiaku,**

**Dan setiap airmatamu, itulah juga kesedihanku:**

Hinata segera berlari menuju ruangan Kiba dan menggenggam tangan Kiba. Dan walaupun tidak terlalu heboh dan kelihatan, tapi aku sebagai pacarnya sangat tahu bahwa dia sedang menangis dalam diam.

Aku hanya berdiri di belakang Hinata yang sedang duduk dan menggenggam tangan Kiba. Jujur saja, aku sangat cemburu, tapi apapun yang terjadi, Kiba adalah sahabat Hinata, aku tidak boleh cemburu.

Jam demi jam terlewat begitu saja. Tak terasa sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam. "Hinata," panggilku sambil menepuk pundaknya, ia menoleh kearahku, "Sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam, lebih baik kita pergi makan dulu. Kalau telat makan, kau bisa sakit." ujarku.

Ia menatapku ragu. Lalu ia melihat Kiba yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri, dan kembali melihat kearahku. Sejenak menunduk, lalu ia berdiri, "Baik, Naruto-_kun_." ujarnya pelan. Aku menggandeng tangannya keluar dari ruangan Kiba. Sebentar aku melirik kearah Kiba. Tuhan, jangan buat Hinata mengurangi rasa cintanya padaku hanya karena Kiba.. Aku sangat mencintainya.

**:Aku cinta mati padamu,**

**Jangan pernah meragukanku,**

**Terlalu dalam cintaku ini,**

**Mungkin kau bisa mati,**

**Bila harus kehilangan dirimu:**

Hinata memakan makanannya dalam diam. Sepertinya ia sedang melamun.

"Hinata, aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu." ujarku memecah keheningan diantara kita.

Ia menatapku datar, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-_kun_." jawabnya membeo.

"Hinata," aku kembali memanggil namanya, tak puas dengan jawabannya tersebut. "Kumohon, aku tidak bermaksud melarangmu tapi, sungguh, aku tidak suka kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan Kiba seperti itu. Bisakah kau berhenti memikirkan dia dan makan dengan tenang bersamaku? Aku pacarmu, Hinata." jelasku berharap ada respon lebih dari Hinata.

"Aku tahu itu, Naruto," responnya. "Tapi seharusnya kau bisa mengerti. Keadaan Kiba saat ini sangat tidak memungkinkan aku untuk selalu bersamamu. Aku yakin kau pasti tahu tentang Kiba yang cinta mati padaku, kan? Dia sangat membutuhkan aku saat ini." jelasnya.

Aku menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata, "Bukan hanya Kiba yang cinta mati padamu, Hinata. Aku juga!" ujarku memberi penekanan. Aku mengerti keadaannya, tapi.. aku juga tidak mau kehilangan Hinata!

Ia melepas tangannya dari tanganku, "Maaf, Naruto, makananku sudah habis. Aku akan kembali ke ruangan Kiba." dan ia pun pergi meninggalkanku di kantin rumah sakit sendirian.

**:Bukan, untuk sembarang hati,**

**Aku katakan ini,**

**Sungguh aku cinta kamu,**

**Bukan, untuk sembarang hati,**

**Hingga nafas berhenti,**

**Aku rela berlelah untukmu:**

Aku duduk di sofa ruang rawat Kiba. Masih menunggu kapan Hinata akan berkata padaku, "Cukup sampai disini aku bersedih untuknya, ayo kita pulang.". Tapi pertanda Hinata akan berkata begitu padaku tidak ada sama sekali. Nihil. Itu semua hanya harapan kosong.

Aku melirik jam tanganku. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam dan itu sudah waktunya kami untuk pulang. Aku kembali mengingat rencanaku tadi sore, aku akan membuat kenangan yang tak akan dilupakan oleh Hinata. Tapi.. sepertinya aku gagal. Ini malah kenangan buruk yang tak terlupakan olehku. Aku berdiri dan mengampiri Hinata, "Sudah jam sembilan Hinata, ayo kita pulang. Aku tidak mau Hiashi-_sama_ memarahiku karena telat mengantarmu pulang." ujarku. Hinata masih tak bergeming.

"Tapi Naruto-_kun_.." ia terdiam. Sepertinya ia ragu antara ikut pulang bersamaku atau masih menunggu Kiba disini.

"Hi.. na.. ta.." tiba-tiba saja suara Kiba memecah keheningan diantara kita. Dia mengigau. Itu adalah pertanda bahwa ia sudah sadar. Tapi, sungguh, di lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, aku tidak rela ia mengigau sambil memanggil-manggil nama Hinata.

"Kiba!" Hinata kembali memegang tangan Kiba. "Kiba, aku ada disini. Tenang, Kiba.." ujarnya, membuatku semakin cemburu dan kesal. "Naruto! Kumohon kau panggil dokter!" Hinata menyuruhku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan keluar dari ruang rawat Kiba dengan perasaan campur aduk antara kesal, khawatir dan sebagainya.

**:Aku cinta mati padamu,**

**Jangan pernah meragukanku,**

**Terlalu dalam cintaku ini,**

**Mungkin aku bisa mati,**

**Bila harus kehilangan dirimu:**

Setelah kami mendengar penjelasan dokter dan menunggu Kiba sebentar, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk pulang. Cuaca diluar memang masih gerimis, tapi itu sudah jauh lebih baik dari cuaca sebelumnya. Dan, karena kami tidak menemukan satu pun kendaraan yang lewat –karena jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul duabelas- pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang dengan berjalan kaki.

"Naruto," ia memanggilku pelan, aku hanya menoleh kearahnya dan menunggunya kata-kata selanjutnya. "Aku sudah berpikir matang-matang masalah ini," lanjutnya masih dengan menggantung. "Aku akan menemani Kiba. Karena.. kau tahu sendiri kan? Dokter bilang tadi.."

"Ya, aku tahu." potongku tak mau mengingat kejadian sebelumnya. "Tapi, Hinata, kau tidak boleh gegabah seperti itu! Aku ini juga mencintaimu! Sangat mencintaimu!" aku sedikit membentaknya. Aku sudah tidak dapat mengontrol emosiku lagi.

"Maaf, Naruto." ia berkata pelan. Ia mengambil jaket cokelat yang sejak tadi tersampir di bahunya. Jaketku. "Aku mau mengembalikan jaket ini kepadamu. Kuharap kau bisa mengerti dengan keadaan ini. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Kiba dengan keadaannya yang seperti itu. Maaf, Naruto." lanjutnya.

Aku terdiam di tempat. Tuhan, kumohon, bilang ini semua hanyalah mimpi! Kumohon, Tuhan! Aku tidak sanggup bila Hinata akan meninggalkanku dengan cara yang seperti ini! Tidak sanggup!

Aku dengan cepat menarik dirinya kedalam pelukanku. "Kumohon, Hinata, pertimbangkanlah sekali lagi." aku berkata lembut masih sambil mendekap tubuhnya.

Ia menggeleng pelan dalam pelukanku. Lalu ia melepas pelukan eratku itu dengan pelan, "Maaf Naruto, tapi aku tidak bisa." ia kembali menggeleng. Ia berjalan menjauhiku tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Tuhan, apa maksudnya ini?

Hujan semakin lama semakin deras. Entah apa yang telah terjadi. Tapi hujan ini seakan membantuku, menyamarkan titik air mata yang entah sejak kapan telah menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Hinata..

**:Bukan, untuk sembarang hati,**

**Aku katakan ini,**

**Sungguh aku cinta kamu,**

**Bukan untuk sembarang hati,**

**Hingga nafas berhenti,**

**Aku rela berlelah untukmu:**

Aku merasa badanku sangat lemas. Tak pernah kubayangkan kisah cintaku dan Hinata akan berakhir seperti ini. Tak pernah. Bahkan mengkhayal sebentar pun aku tidak pernah! Dan tak akan pernah! Tapi kenyataan memang benar-benar pahit.

Aku jatuh terduduk karena sudah tidak bisa berdiri lagi. Energiku sudah habis terkuras untuk sekedar menatapi kenyataan pahitku sekarang. Aku masih menangis ditemani hujan.

TIIN! TIIN!

Suara klakson mobil terdengar nyaring di telingaku. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sebuah mobil yang nampaknya rem-nya rusak. Dan itu menyebabkan mobil itu tidak bisa berhenti dan terus meng-klaksoniku agar menghindar.

Aku kembali menatap kedepan dan menutup mataku. Daripada aku hidup tanpa menikmati kasih sayang Hinata, lebih baik aku mati sekarang juga. Ya, itu jauh lebih baik.

TIIN! TIIN!

Mobil itu masih membunyikan klaksonnya. Suara gesekan ban dan jalanan pun terdengar semakin mendekat. Tuhan, biarkan aku mati saat ini juga.

BRUKK!

Kurasakan mobil itu menabrakku dengan kencang. Badanku terpental cukup jauh dari tempat kejadian, dan kepalaku menghantam tiang listrik kokoh. Lalu aku terjatuh dan darah mengucur dari seluruh tubuhku. Kurasakan sakit yang luar biasa akan kecelakaan singkat itu.

Hinata, aku akan tetap mencintaimu walaupun akhirnya kau harus bersama Kiba. Aku merelakan diriku agar kau tak perlu ragu lagi. Jika kau bahagia, aku akan bahagia. Yang jelas Hinata, jangan pernah lupa bahwa aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu.

Sebelum kesadaranku sepenuhnya hilang, aku bergumam.

"Tuhan, terimakasih kau telah mengabulkan doaku untuk mati sekarang juga."

**:Bukan, untuk sembarang hati,**

**Aku katakan ini,**

**Sungguh aku cinta kamu,**

**Bukan untuk sembarang hati,**

**Hingga nafas berhenti,**

**Aku rela berlelah untukmu:**

.OWARI.

**Huwaa.. kayaknya chapter ini sinetron dan Gaje banget ya? Haha.. emang. Yang jelas ini sequel dari yang Juliette, Tetap Mencintaimu. Kalau kalian nanya, Kiba itu sebenarnya kenapa sampai akhirnya Hinata milih buat sama Kiba aja, itu kalian pikirkan dan bayangkan sendiri aja. Soalnya Mel sama sekali gak tau cocoknya Kiba dibuat gimana. Oke, mind to review?**


End file.
